Dangerous Love
by Angieazul
Summary: La palabra de Regina era ley en cuestión de moda, nadie pegaba un botón ni agregaba una puntada sin que ella lo ordenara. Cumpliendo con su trabajo, viajó a Valladolid donde dispuesta a cumplir con todas las citas de su agenda, encontró una que no esperaba, la cita con el amor, un sentimiento que desde el principio representó el mayor y más peligroso pecado. SwanQueen. AU
1. Chapter 1: cadeneta

Hola! He decido emprender una aventura (si, una mas) y ADAPTAR esta bonita historia, mil gracias a su dueña por cedérmela y dejar que le dé mi toque decir, que no es muy común, que hay algo que inquietara un poco pero en fin.

Dedicado a mi pecado favorito

Dudas, quejas, reclamos y demás ahí está el botóncito… ;)

Disclaimer: Nada de OUAT me pertenece…

Capítulo I  
CADENETA

Los gritos de Regina llenaron el estudio. El diseño moka era horrible y el diseñador culpable de tal obra, estaba siendo insultado hasta casi arrancarle las ganas de seguir trabajando en un mundo donde la palabra de quien lo gritaba, tenía la misma importancia que la del Papa en el Vaticano y el mundo Católico en general.

-¡Que frustrante!- exclamó levantándose del sillón de cuero rojo, que ese día casualmente hacía juego con la ropa que la famosa Regina Mills vestía.  
La situación era el pan de cada día, filas interminables de insultos a decenas de nuevos diseñadores que esperaban los elogios de alguien, cuyo gusto por la moda y experiencia diseñando le permitían ser cruel y dura.  
No. Cruel y dura eran cualidades. Regina era altanera, mordaz y despiadada. Jamás se mordía la lengua -¡Se envenenaría!-, para retener algún comentario que seguramente desbarataría los sueños de promesas del diseño o aficionados del arte. Por si fuera poco la mala suerte de las víctimas de la perversidad de la famosa artista, existía algo peor, -¡Sí mucho peor!-, ser objetivo del lente indiscreto y atrevido de su séquito de paparazis, quienes siempre estaban dispuestos a capturar los peores momentos de las estrellas, con luz y sin ésta, del espectáculo nacional e internacional.

Ahora bien, ¿no son suficientes motivos para ser odiada con determinación y por supuesto estar en la mira de quienes solo esperan que caiga junto con su imperio? Seguro, de ahí su carácter temible y su envidiable tenacidad; sin embargo hay quienes aseguran que tiene pacto con el diablo o de lo contrario no podría ser quien es, aunque hay otros más atrevidos que afirman que Lucifer tiene sonrisa de mujer…la sonrisa de la Diseñadora Mills.

-Esta vez fuiste menos…cruel-, Ruby una de las diseñadoras estrella de Mills &amp; Co., y crítica de moda de 'Celebrity', la revista de Regina, continúo caminando, tratando de seguir el apremiante paso de su jefe y amiga, -¡Qué lástima!-, sonrió la mujer de cabello corto negro y highlights cereza otoñal, cambio de look recién considerado y claro, ya empezado a imitar.

Rieron discretamente y continuaron caminando. Además de todo lo que había visto, aún le quedaba mucho por ver, porque precisamente tenía presentación de tallaje en el show room, evento que obviamente le causaría acidez, uno de los síntomas de su gastritis, enfermedad adquirida por su propia culpa y con mucha dedicación.

Se sentaron frente a la pasarela de ocho metros por tres de ancho, sí todo salía bien, que así debía ser, aquella sería la presentación final antes del desfile de gala, de lo contrario a Regina le daría un síncope y a Ruby le tocaría fungir de médico, terapista y cojín de desahogo, funciones que llevaba desempeñando años interminables.

-No han salido y ya estás haciendo mala cara-, Ruby era quizás uno de los pocos seres sobre la faz de la tierra que podía hablarle con todas las letras, incluso con acentos y signos de puntuación. Podía decirle todo como se le diera la gana, no en vano llevaban una amistad de más de veinticinco años, a prueba de todo, balas, chismes, hombres y secretos.  
Regina siguió con la mirada fija en la pasarela y suspiró con molestia, sin mirar el reloj sabía que se habían retardado más de diez minutos y eso le afectaba toda la programación del día.

-Las cosas no están bien-, la diseñadora miró para todos los lados, con mirada rápida intentó verificar que las luces estaban bien, y que aún las modelos no asomaban por la pasarela, -hablo de mi matrimonio-, Ruby tragó entero, -¿qué cosa?-, la música empezó a sonar, anunciando que el desfile estaba por comenzar, -al terminar te cuento-, Coco, como le llamaba de cariño Regina, guardó silencio y prestó atención a la formación de modelos, aunque la cabeza la tenía con las palabras de su amiga rondándole de un lado al otro.

A kilómetros, no muchos en cierto modo, se alzaba el estupendo edificio blanco y negro de la compañía de petróleos 'Petrocom', propiedad de Robin Bradley, quien además de ser el dueño de la refinería más grande del país, era nada más y nada menos que el esposo de Regina Mills, de ahí que fuera catalogado como uno de los hombres mejor vestidos y afortunados de todo el continente, aunque eso último era discutible, ser marido de la afamada diseñadora podía ser tanto castigo como bendición.

-Hola-, dijo al tiempo que respondía su teléfono celular, al otro lado de la línea la voz dulce –para él- de un jovencito de dieciséis años lo saludó, Henry, su único hijo. El apuesto muchachito acostumbraba a llamar a su padre y saludarlo, costumbre aprendida de su madre, quien casualmente ya la había olvidado.

Tras colgar la comunicación y comprobar que su hijo estaba en perfectas condiciones, se sumergió en otro acalorado debate, la instalación de la zona alta de Louisiana estaba causando más problemas que soluciones y requería de su supervisión constante, tan frecuente que desde hacía una semana que no veía a su esposa, razón segura de su malestar y ánimo que a todos sus compañeros tenía espantados.

Continuó prestando atención a la explicación del segundo ingeniero de petróleos, pero nada de lo que éste habló lo convenció. Al igual que su esposa, Robin era alguien difícil de complacer, con riguroso gusto y un sentido proactivo impresionante, que siempre dejaba a los poco efectivos fuera de su camino. Y aunque los polos opuestos suelen atraerse, sin duda ese no era su caso, no podía haber dos personas más parecidas en el planeta que los esposos Mills Bradley, cuyo matrimonio era el más laureado y admirado, tanto que era tomado como modelo.

…  
-¡Modelos!-, eso mismo fue lo que gritó desesperada Regina, el grupo de escuálidas mujeres de pasarela, dizque de la mejor agencia eran un fiasco total, y si no arreglaban la coreografía en el término de un 'ya', a la 'jefe pluma blanca', como llamaba de cariño Ruby a su amiga, entraría en coma o peor, estallaría cual efecto especial de película apocalíptica.

-¿Se puede saber quién fue el inteligente que creyó, que yo no me daría cuenta que la dichosa coreografía es igual a la de la temporada anterior?-, se levantó de la silla cual resorte y trepó a la pasarela para poner en su sitio tanto al coreógrafo como a las modelos, -sí es tan difícil me dices, que yo solita puedo hacerlo-, Ruby se ubicó junto a la furiosa diseñadora e indicó por donde debían ir las modelos con los trajes principales, -no es tan complicado, ¿pueden aprenderlo?-, dos de las jóvenes asintieron siguiendo de inmediato las indicaciones dadas. El desfile continuó y Regina empezó a relajarse, aunque ese estado era algo inusual en la dama del buen vestir.  
Dejó que las modelos hicieran su trabajo y después de dos horas de pelear, aprobó lo que estaba viendo, con la ayuda de su amiga entrañable, había conseguido el resultado perfecto.

-¡Qué trabajadora!-, Regina sabía el por qué de la exagerada eficiencia de Coco, no era que la diseñadora no trabajara al ritmo de ella, sino que el 'chisme' loamotivaba mucho más, -ahora sí dime qué pasa-, ella hizo dos señales y en un par de segundos, llegaron a la oficina minimalista de la dueña de Celebrity.

Como siempre hacían. Como desde que se habían vuelto inseparables, Regina se zafó los zapatos y los dejó bajo la mesa ratona con la punta hacia el norte y formando un ángulo recto con las bases metálicas del mueble. Se desapuntó los dos primeros botones de la blusa, diseño propio y exclusivo, y se acostó sobre el pecho de Ruby, quien aprovechó para jugar con las cintas negras de su cabello.

-Habla-, un suspiro largo y profundo ambientaron la situación, Regina tendría mucho que decir, -es una pena que seas mujer-, eso se lo había dicho cientos de veces y otras tantas había confirmado que era mejor que fuera mujer o de lo contrario no podría compartir tanto con ella, -si bueno, qué pasa-, sin dar largas Regina le comentó lo preocupada que estaba por su relación con Robin, -¿ya no lo amas?-, la diseñadora saltó del sofá y blanqueó los ojos, -deja de fumar lo que sea que estés fumando-, respiró agitada, -no digas eso ni en broma Ruby, si algo sé, es que amo a Robin y por eso me preocupa que las cosas estén tan frías-, la táctica de Coco salió como él había esperado, ya sabía que si lo quería, -entonces dale tiempo, tanto su trabajo como el tuyo son terriblemente estresantes, mejor prepara algo romántico como reconciliación-, la idea le pareció tan perfecta, que de inmediato la puso en marcha.

Empezaría por una noche al estilo de él y el siguiente fin de semana sería su quinta o sexta luna de miel. Marcó el número tres y el teléfono efectuó la llamada al ingeniero dueño de su corazón.  
-Dime que está noche si estarás conmigo-, Robin sonrió y el ingeniero que le hablaba creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien así que continuó, -claro que si-, dijo haciendo que Regina sonriera, -en ese caso, quiero que vayamos a comer y hagamos algo juntos, algo que quieras-, ese algo era terminar en la cama y pasar una excelente noche de sexo, como sabían hacerlo, -siendo así, cena des complicada y tú de pants-, la sonrisa de 'la jefe puma blanca', se extinguió. Le encantaba que su marido fuera sencillo, pero no por eso ella también debía serlo, él sabía que odiaba ponerse pants para salir a la calle, pero no podía culparlo, se estaba cobrando su desplante anterior, cuando la había invitado a cenar y ella simplemente había puesto a su trabajo primero.

-¿Entonces?-, ella guardó silencio y tras un par de señas de su amiga, aceptó lo que su marido propuso, -estaré en la casa a las cinco, y tú elige la ropa-, le envió un beso y colgó, claro, echaba humo como máquina descompuesta.  
Si lo amaba no tenía por qué ponerse tan histérica, menos cuando se trataba de un 'sacrificio' tan simple como vestirse con pants y zapatillas deportivas un miércoles en la noche. ¡Sí, un miércoles en la noche! Eso rompía cualquier regla. Sí Yves Saint Laurent viviera, al verla volvería a morir.

-No es una tragedia, tu encárgate de pasarla bien y ya, ah y el viernes te lo llevas a la hacienda-, campanas de música… ¿celestial?, no nada de eso, Regina tendía a ir un poco en contra de la iglesia así que nada que tuviera que ver con ella podría ser celestial; más bien campanas intensas y provocativas, si eso sí, sonaron en su cabeza, -todo sea por mi marido-, ruby la abrazó –y tu sagrada familia-, le dio dos besos en un gesto gracioso y la vio desaparecer tras los cristales negros de su oficina.

...

Sagrada familia, era el nombre de el convento del cual quería hacer parte. Congregación dirigida por la Madre Granny, una Mujer de cincuenta años, bondadosa y con rostro perfecto para un comercial de galletas navideñas, dulce y comprensivo, eran quizás sus cualidades más destacadas, aunque Emma, una bella novicia de treinta y cuatro años, había sacado a flote la irritación y el malgenio de la buena religiosa.

Y es que Emma, no era muy angelical, porque eso de comunicar la palabra de Dios no es que se le diera muy fácil y por lo mismo Granny lo tenía en la celda de castigo, recientemente había descubierto en la novicia, serias dudas en su vocación, algo terrible faltando dos semanas para el ordenamiento, de ahí que estuviera pensando seriamente en enviar a su pupila, a una travesía especial para poner a prueba su fe.

-No creo que sea necesario Granny-, la religiosa se movio de un lado a otro, -claro que es necesario, a pesar de tu edad no conoces el mundo y quiero que lo pruebes, así sabrás si dedicar tu vida a Dios es lo que realmente quieres-, Emma caminó hacia la ventana y suspiro cansada, reconocía que era irreverente, algo habladora, fomentaba el desorden en las noches de verbena, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera segura de entregar su vida a Dios, así la había educado su madre, su buena y dulce madre que la había mantenido en una caja de cristal hasta el día de su fatal muerte.

La tristeza regresó a Emma, aspectos como la muerte y como un hombre podía abandonar a su familia le parecían inconcebibles y reprochaba porque el Dios que ella respetaba, parecía no hacer nada para evitar esas cosas que tanto la dejaban sin piso. Siguió mirando por la ventana y solo hasta que Granny suspiró con molestia se giró para verla.

-Mi decisión no tiene cambio-, la novicia le acarico el hombro con cariño, -Vamos Madre, está diciendo que al salir al mundo me daré cuenta de mi vocación, eso es absurdo, ¿no?-, la anciana negó, -no tiene nada de absurdo, que veas el mundo con tus propios ojos, no los de tu madre, ni los de tu lente de cámara fotográfica, permitirá que analices lo que realmente quieres.

Seguía pareciéndole absurdo, sobre todo porque cientos de veces, había dejado su casita tranquila en la zona rural de Valladolid y había 'probado' el mundo, como la Hermana decía, por su cámara habían pasado miles de rostros hermosos que bien podrían haberle despertado la pasión, por sus manos habían pasado cantidades enormes de dinero y ni siquiera, había sentido el deseo de poseerlo o anhelar tener más de lo que se le había dado. El trago, los vicios y los hombres le habían sido mostrados y ninguno había logrado que su vocación flaqueara, por eso no entendía porque Granny quería someterla a una prueba de aptitud.

-Estas faltando a tu voto de obediencia-, hábil como un viejo zorro, Granny supo lanzar el dardo, -¿sí me tomo esas dos semanas de prueba, me dejarás en paz?-, la anciana asintió, -por supuesto-, se sentó junto a su amiga y le dio la mano, -al regresar me ordenarás-, era una promesa que la hermana superiora no quiso hacer, -cuando llegues me dirás que debo hacer-, se estrecharon con fuerza y juntas empacaron las maletas de Emma.

-¿Qué harás?-, continuó empacando y observó un cajón que tenía llave, -el sábado inicia la semana de la moda en la ciudad, podría empezar a 'probar' el mundo por ahí-, sin temor la mujer mayor sonrió, -me parece bien-.

Era extraño que alguien como Emma insistiera tanto en convertirse en Religiosa, no es que no pudiera hacerlo, pero era bella, inteligente y culta, cualidades que la hacían el partido perfecto para cientos de hombres y sin duda un desperdicio si se entregaba a Dios, de la forma en que ella deseaba. Quienes la conocían sabían que no la había librado fácil y que la muerte de su madre, razón por la cual estaba dedicándose al convento, había sido una de las pruebas más terribles a afrontar, eso sin contar que no tenía padre y que todo entorno a su progenitor, era todo un secreto, información que aún no podría conocer y que quizás nunca le sería revelada.

Granny sacó una maleta con la ropa de Emma y se la entregó, -aún no la donábamos, podrás usarla-, camisas, faldas finas y una que otra prenda de diseñador, -y yo que me iba a vestir como una pordiosera-, la religiosa, -no será necesario, con que te veas sencilla y des complicada bastará-.

…  
Simple, sencilla, corriente y la lista de adjetivos podía seguir si Regina no se calmaba, estaba frente al espejo y sintió que no se veía hermosa, que los pants se le veían fatales, no, horribles era la calificación que merecían. Sí esa era su idea de pasar una velada llena de amor, tenía que reconocer que se había equivocado.

Robin golpeó la puerta y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, y aunque quiso preguntarle a que se refería con su pregunta, se mordió la lengua y mintió, -mejor no puedo estar-, se miró al espejo y se recogió el cabello como su marido le había pedido, se lavó la cara y reconoció que a pesar de no tener maquillaje se veía linda; ojala pudiese sentirse así, y no es que su belleza radicara en su apariencia, sino en lo que eso significaba. A ella no le gustaba cambiar a su marido, pero éste si disfrutaba de modificarla y quitarle todo, no era que se muriera por usar tacones ocho y medio de alto o falda de talle a esa hora, o que matara por ir a cenar al restaurante francés donde la reserva debía efectuarse con seis meses de antelación, no, esa no era la verdadera Regina, la mujer que nadie conocía, lo único que quería era respeto a su individualidad.  
Se pasó la brocha número dos sobre los labios con carmín rosa mineral y sonrió. Después de la rabieta, era capaz de reconocer que lucía guapa y que su altivez no radicaba en la ropa sino en su mirada, que la clase la llevaba en la sangre y el porte tatuado como sus huellas.

-¿Vamos?-, besó a su marido y tomó las llaves de su auto, -¿vas a manejar?-, a Robin le molestaba que ella condujera cuando iba con él, ¿para qué molestarlo?, le pasó las llaves e imitó un gesto que ella creyó una sonrisa.

Henry el niño de sus ojos, apareció por las escaleras cascada del centro del salón, -se portan muy mal-, le dio un beso y aunque sabía que a su madre no le gustaba vestir así, no pudo evitar, elogiar lo bella que se veía, -trataremos-, podría haber sido una broma, aunque Regina lo dudó, ya no estaba segura de querer salir, y no por la ropa, esos eran detalles superfluos, sino porque la pregunta de si amaba a Robin volvió a rondarla y fue incapaz de responderla con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho en la tarde con Coco. Despejó su cabeza y tomó de la mano a su marido.

La noche sería larga, esperaba que de verdad lo fuera. Pensó en las maravillas que podrían compartir con su marido y entonces se relajó.

Nadie que la hubiese tildado de descarada se habría equivocado, Regina era la representación más fiel que existía de los siete pecados capitales antiguos, y es que las siete respectivas virtudes le eran casi imposibles de cumplir, no conocía la humildad, la compasión le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, la paciencia jamás iría conjugada con ella, la caridad y la templanza le eran difíciles de conquistar, pero quizás lo más complicado para Regina era la castidad, ah y la diligencia en cuanto a las cosas de Dios, porque ella no sabía de confesión y comunión desde el día en que se había casado con Robin. El día que pretendiera el perdón, tendría que casi salvar al mundo para conseguirlo, claro si algún día deseaba hacer algo como eso.

Cuando estacionaron el auto en una de las cuadras más visitadas de la ciudad, se temió lo peor, su marido pretendía otra prueba. Comer en algún puesto callejero. Superable pero molesto.

Aceptó la pizza de jamón y queso y sin ningún problema la comió, mientras veía que su marido jamás accedería de tan buena gana a sus planes, porque éstos incluirían paseo por el club y cena estrafalaria con miles de cubiertos, aunque quien llegara a conocerla, sabría que disfrutaba de comer pasta sobre la cama y tomar jugo de mora.  
El siguiente plan sería entrar a alguna discoteca sin nombre y bailar, le gustaba el plan, pero ánimos no tenía, así que propuso lo que mejor compartían, una noche larga y apasionada.

Al llegar a la casa siguieron la rutina conocida por ambos, despojarse de su ropa fue sencillo, la caída a la cama perdió la magia que solía llevar y las caricias que los encendían, cumplieron con su objetivo llevándolos por los jardines de lo prohibido y la grandeza de lo conocido. Se acariciaron con posesión y las uñas perfectamente maquilladas de Regina, dibujaron algo parecido a unos rasguños sobre la espalda blanca de su marido. Se hicieron uno por la unión carnal pero dos porque sus almas no llegaron a conectarse, algo que a la dama del buen vestir, no le importó y al ingeniero mucho menos. En ellos el concepto de amor estaba un tanto distorsionado y ningún osado se atrevería a explicarles que estaba pasando, por más terapista de pareja que se creyera.

Con sonrisa de satisfacción sintió que el día había terminado bien, aunque a su mente no podía engañarla. La noche había sido un desastre, solo había servido para darse cuenta que de su maravillosa relación no quedaba nada más que buenas relaciones sexuales, pero tan vacías como la copa de vino que acababa de beberse Robin.  
-Cada vez es mejor-, murmuró él haciendo caminos de caricias sobre la piel desnuda de Regina, -seguro-, comentó ésta sin nada de convicción, le molestó que su marido no se diera cuenta de lo lejos que estaban a pesar de dormir en la misma cama. Odió que siguieran siendo la pareja perfecta cuando entre los dos nada había en común, ni siquiera los recuerdos de dieciocho años de matrimonio.

Se giró dándole la espalda como siempre dormía, aunque secretamente deseaba ser abrazada o dormir con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho ancho y fuerte de su marido. –No te quejes-, le dijo su feroz conciencia. Al principio de su relación no había dejado que Robin la abrazara, tampoco se había mostrado vulnerable y a decir verdad, ya era tarde para hacerlo.  
La idea de estar pasando por la crisis de la mediana edad, a sus cuarenta y siete años, se le pasó por la cabeza, si no era eso ya de plano se estaba volviendo una romántica empedernida que quería escuchar campanas cada vez que era besada por su galán. Cerró los ojos a la espera de que al otro día las cosas resultaran mejor.

-Este fin de semana podemos ir a la finca-, murmuró esperando que con su plan romántico pudiera superar el trance que se le había cruzado tan inoportunamente, -perfecto-, escuchó que el televisor se encendía y le pareció que era el final más patético para su noche, dizque, romántica, en pos de recuperar, lo que quien sabe cuándo, se le había perdido.

…  
Al llegar a la zona urbana de Valladolid se sintió en casa, la embargó esa sensación extraña de sentirse parte de algo, situación que aunque había deseado no había obtenido en el claustro de 'La sagrada familia', donde se suponía debía sentirse a gusto y plena.

Vio gente corriendo y limpiando las calles. Se notaba el ambiente festivo y en las caras de los turistas, las ansias locas por disfrutar de los desfiles que la semana de la moda prometían. Serían los diez días más excitantes que tendría, aunque sabía que regresaría a la abadía porque no creía que hubiese nada capaz de quebrantarle la voluntad de querer entregar su vida a Dios.  
Caminó hacia uno de los restaurantes de la plaza y pidió una natilla. No serían iguales a las que preparaba su madre, pero por lo menos esperaba que tuvieran buen sabor. Después se instalaría en un hotel modesto y buscaría trabajo como fotógrafa, era lo mejor que sabía hacer y según Granny la forma de 'comerse' al mundo, así determinaría si su camino era seguir una vida religiosa o 'normal' como cualquier mortal.

Devoró literalmente las natillas, iba por la cuarta y aún deseaba comer más. Por su cara pasaron doce modelos, altas, bellas, delgadas, morenas y rubias, pero ninguna lo suficientemente especial como para que ella sintiera por lo menos el gusanillo de la duda comérsele la voluntad, no negaba que ese atractivo que veía en las demás mujeres tal no fuera normal, pero no al punto de generarle dudas en cuanto a su vocación.  
En la vida pocas veces se tiene la oportunidad de probar. El ensayo y el error, funciona en las pruebas de ciencia, pero en la vida existe un problema, si se cae en error, son pocos los que consiguen levantarse, pocos tienen la suerte de salir victoriosos, de ahí que cualquier jugada de Emma significara todo o nada, sin saberlo se jugaba su paso al cielo y al infierno a la misma vez.

…  
El punto cadeneta es un pespunte formando cadena, como la vida. Se hace de uno o más hilos, representando entonces así mismo y a las personas que van y regresan. La de un hilo se descose fácilmente tirando de éste desde la última puntada, ¿igual a las relaciones, donde sólo uno aporta?. Aplicado a su vida Regina podía halar de la última experiencia con su marido y así deshacer lo que llevaba tejido. Su relación pendía de un hilo, fino y demasiado débil como para soportar las dudas que de pronto empezaban a minar su campo dotado de seguridad.

Cuando el día anunció que era hora de despertar y batallar como siempre, Regina saltó como gato y le ganó el baño a su marido, la necesidad de sentir el agua sobre su piel se hizo demasiado intensa, tanto que la angustió. Escuchó que Henry entraba a la habitación buscándola, lo que hizo que se diera prisa en su arreglo.

El agua corriendo con una espantosa lentitud le devolvió los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se odió por no sentir lo mismo por su marido, lo mismo que había creído cuando había hablado con Ruby. Detestó no amar a alguien que merecía su amor más allá que cualquier cosa, Robin era tan bueno que lo único que podía recibir era amor, el amor que a ella se le había olvidado entre alguna puntada o escondido entre un gilet.

El teléfono repiqueteó tres veces y el joven parecido a Regina respondió, -Hola tío-, la diseñadora que seguí bañándose hizo mala cara, jamás le había caído bien su cuñado, era pretensioso, egoísta y detestable, cerró los ojos, quizás tenía tantos problemas en la cabeza que podrían ser la causa de su bloqueo amoroso. Oyó que Robin saludaba a Leopold y sintió mareo.

Todo se había complicado dos semanas atrás, había tenido que trabajar hasta muy tarde, el cierre de la revista la tenía llena de trabajo y en esa ocasión los artistas se habían propuesto cometer cuanta estupidez se les había ocurrido, así que la sección de chismes estaba a reventar. Estaba ensimismada en el editorial, cuando Leopold apareció, se veía guapo, bien que lo era, tenía una chaqueta azul de pana con canelones de seis milímetros y una camisa de tela inglesa con líneas rosadas. La saludó con cariño pero sin llegar a intimidarla, continuó con temas superfluos y luego remató con Henry, el tema favorito de Regina, sí tan solo se hubiese ido en ese momento quizás nada habría sucedido, pero entonces los temas se hicieron peligrosos y la diseñadora no supo a qué hora, su cuñado eliminó la distancia que los separaba y le robó un beso. Sintió pavor y la sonrisa de Leopold la hizo parecer estúpida.

-¿Qué haces?-, le preguntó entre pálida y mareada, -lo que siempre he deseado-, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y la besó de nuevo, pero entonces eso no fue suficiente y con manos expertas acarició las piernas de Regina, gesto suficiente para que ella saltara de la silla y corriera a protegerse, sin embargo no lo consiguió y Leopold estuvo a punto de poseerla violentamente, de no ser por Ruby quien regresó y evitó que algo trágico sucediera, algo asqueroso que habría marcado de por vida a la guapa pero cruel Regina Mills.

Se restregó hasta casi arrancarse la piel, esa cubierta que había sido ultrajada por el maldito de su cuñado. Lo odiaba, siempre le había parecido infame, después del incidente mucho más, por eso escuchar a su marido hablar con él le pareció terriblemente abominable.

Tan pronto como escuchó que colgaban la llamada, salió del baño perfumada y maquillada. Los ojos de Henry brillaron al verla, -buenos días-, se abrazaron con cariño especial, sacado de película romántica, sí no eran la perfección estaban muy cerca de serlo. Su relación se tejía minuto a minuto, cada uno respetaba su espacio, sus decisiones y sobre todo, su felicidad. Y aunque Regina entendía el mundo evolucionado en el que había nacido su hijo, a veces le parecía que era demasiado liberado y con una mente tan abierta que a sus escasos dieciséis años ya había recibido tantas charlas de sexualidad, drogas, trastornos alimenticios y demás alteraciones juveniles, que parecía biblioteca andante.

Era culto, inteligente y cada vez más parecido a Regina, lo cual podía resultan tan bueno como malo. Diseñaba bien y tenía un gusto exquisito para combinar materiales y colores, sin embargo le apasionaba más el periodismo investigativo y la crítica social, algo a lo que su madre había renunciado tan pronto como Carolina Herrera y Oscar de la Renta, la habían elegido como diseñadora Sénior de su grupo de artistas en sus respectivas casas de modas.  
-¿Qué quería tu hermano?-, no pudo ocultar la hostilidad en sus palabras, -saludarnos y pedirme que nos reuniéramos-, no se asustó por eso y continuó buscando que ponerse, -le dije que si quería podíamos charlar a la llegada de nuestro viaje, pero insistió que tenía que ser hoy-, dejó de repasarse el pomo lleno de polvos número dos y miró a su marido, -seguro necesita dinero-, hizo una seña y Robin salió de la habitación. Vestirse siempre había sido un ritual, desde niña había dedicado tiempo a su arreglo llegando tardarse más de dos horas, consideraba que vestirse era elegir las prendas que representaban el interior de cada ser y que los colores magnificaban tanto el alma como el aura, por eso entre más perfecto se luciera más satisfecho se estaba consigo mismo y más bien se proporcionaba.

Henry quien había aprendido todos sus trucos, le pasó las medias veladas y disfrutó de la delicadeza con que su madre se las colocaba. Vio como subía la falda gris plata hasta la cintura y ajustaba el cinto en un delicado moño a cuatro centímetros del ombligo. La camisa blanca con botones le recogía el busto, sobresaliéndolo de manera especial, sonrió cuando cambió de sujetador y optó por joyas de color rosa como los zapatos y la chalina que luego amarró como corbata en nudo Windsor sobre el tercer botón de la camisa. Se veía hermosa y no en vano era la dama del buen vestir.

-Papá habló sobre un viaje el fin de semana-, Regina ya no estaba segura de querer viajar, -si, solo iremos a la finca no es nada especial-, aunque trató de restarle importancia no lo logró, -como sea es algo muy lindo-, la sonrisa ilusionada de su hijo le encogió el corazón. No podía ser tan terrible, quizás a solas podría recuperar lo que necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

…  
Por el bien de la salud mental de su amiga y jefe, Ruby siempre llegaba con una hora de anticipación a ponerlo todo en orden, verificaba la temperatura del café y la frescura de los panecillos de soya que siempre comía cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho y treinta de la mañana. Mientras ordenaba las revistas de Milán y Paris que Regina siempre revisaba, el teléfono le interrumpió la tarea.

Tras responder con el saludo habitual de la revista, uno de los ejecutivos de cuenta de Celebrity, le informó que las invitaciones para la semana de la moda en Valladolid habían sido enviadas tanto para ella como para Regina, ésta última con citación urgente y necesaria en los desfiles de Valentino y Donatela, quienes personalmente había enviado una carta solicitando su presencia en todo el evento.

-Pero Regina no puede ir-, el ejecutivo soslayó las palabras de Ruby, -no me está usted entendiendo, no es si puede ir, es que tiene que ir-, indicó el número de guía del sobre con los pasajes y las reservas en un hotel cinco estrellas de la ciudad, -buen día-, colgó dejando a la diseñadora en un predicamento más grave que el de elegir entre una bolsa de mano Tous y una Jimmy Choo.

Ya estaba imaginando el grito que su amiga daría, no el grito no, el show que armaría porque su fin de semana de ensueño se habría ido a la basura por culpa de un desfile en Valladolid, nada más y nada menos que a doce horas de avión y lejos de su marido. Iba a correr sangre, ya lo estaba viendo. Las revistas terminarían en el piso y los panecillos en la basura. Ojala no entrara en crisis, sí porque Regina solía entrar en un estado de shock tan peligroso, que en ocasiones se había lastimado las muñecas y otras tantas Coco la había tenido que sacudir.

Seguía pensando en cómo lanzarle la noticia a su amiga cuando ésta llegó y lo saludó con agrado, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba por decirle Ruby y el significado en su vida de ese viaje que se negaba a hacer.  
-¿Cómo salió todo?-, Regina no quería responder, -supongo que bien-, el desgano animó a Ruby, quien con voz temblorosa le dijo, -llamaron de Valladolid-, la diseñadora ni siquiera se inmutó, -tienes que ir-, dejó de tomar el café y lo miró con los ojos rojos, -sí es una broma es de las peores que has hecho-, se levantó y caminó como león enjaulado, -no puedo ir, las cosas no están bien, necesito ese fin de semana para reestructurarlo todo-, las palabras le salían como a mil revoluciones, se estaba mareando de tanto caminar de un lado a otro y menos de nada iba a empezar a gritar.

-Les dije que no podías ir, pero los diseñadores europeos exigieron tu presencia, deberías sentirte honrada, en lugar de estar renegando-, la fulminó con la mirada. Claro que se sentía honrada, estaba feliz, que su nombre fuera tan importante era por lo que había luchado desde pequeña, sin embargo en ese momento que se sentía tan agobiada no creía conveniente viajar y así se lo hizo saber a su amiga y confidente.

-Vamos Regina, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-, caminar por el terreno peligroso siempre debilitaba a Coco y molestaba a la guapa diseñadora Mills, -lo que sea que quieras arreglar podrá esperar una semana, ¿qué podría pasar en nuestra estadía en España?-, la elocuencia siempre era bienvenida en momentos en los que la ira parecía ser más poderosa. Tras pensárselo muy bien, Regina determinó que ir a la semana de la moda podía resultar beneficioso para su relación y su estado de ánimo. Necesitaba distancia y olvidar todas las preocupaciones que la tenían tan tensa, ir a Valladolid era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

-Muy bien iremos-, Ruby sonrió complacida, -necesitamos a todo el equipo con nosotras, encárgate de eso-, tomó su agenda digital y se preparó para hacer la decena de llamadas, -llevemos a Mauro-, Coco negó, -no me gusta como toma las fotos y estando allá creerá que lo llevamos de paseo, así que no-, tenía razón y Regina empezó a pensar en sus fotógrafos, -elige el que desees-, al darle esa libertad la diseñadora pensó en alguien cuyo talento era superior que el de todos los fotógrafos de Celebrity juntos.

-Ya sé quien será nuestra fotógrafa, se llama Emma-, Regina ni siquiera la escuchó, ya estaba llamando a su hijo para contarle lo sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2: DESGARRADOR

**Hola! he vuelto pronto y es porque hoy es un dia feliz :D**

**Gracias a los seguidores, favoritos y sobretodo mil gracias a quienes se toman un ratito para dejarme saber que opinan :)**

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo va dedicado a la mariposa jefe... Dany (deja de chantajearme bruja -_-) **

**ahora si, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo II  
****Desgarrador**

En el argot profesional del diseño y el patronaje, el desgarrador es un utensilio para descoser costuras y abrir ojales. En la vida los desgarradores, puedes soltar el último hilo del punto cadeneta y abrir más que un ojal, todo un hueco profundo que otros pueden aprovechar para llenar.  
La vida suele jugar de manera especial sus cartas, jamás repite el juego y siempre elimina a los más débiles, Regina lo había comprado en todo su largo y difícil ascenso al éxito, en ese instante estaba comprobando que por mucho que se esforzara no podía controlarlo todo, que aunque su palabra fuera ley en cuestión de moda, sus deseos no siempre eran declaración en su interior y que sus planes cualquier astuto 'desgarrador', los podía tirar abajo como cartas endebles en castillo sin estructura.

Intentó llamar a Robin mientras su hijo la mantenía colgada en la línea, estaba dando órdenes sobre la organización del desfile de beneficencia que su colegio llevaría a cabo; era digno hijo de su madre y eso hizo que Regina sonriera.

-Lo siento má, es que ya sabes, cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas tú mismo-, aquella frase se la había repetido montones de veces y quizás de momento le daba fuerza para viajar, sí quería que el desfile en Valladolid saliera bien, tendría que encargarse personalmente, -me decías…-, la diseñadora eligió las palabras, -la semana de la moda en Valladolid empieza el viernes-, Henry sonrió, -espero que me traigas algún recuerdo-, la llave para irse tranquila acababa de ser entregada, -ojalá que tu papá lo tome igual-, el joven le aseguró que así sería y le envío un beso cariñoso.  
Mientras Regina se destornillaba la mente para decirle de la mejor manera a su marido, que no podrían pasar el fin de semana juntos, Robin recibía una noticia que cambiaba sus planes de tal manera que podía acabarle hasta el matrimonio.

El café donde se reunió con Leopold, era uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad, estaba perfectamente decorado y hasta ese momento le parecía que era un lugar bastante acogedor, sin embargo tan pronto como empezó a hablar su hermano mayor el lugar le pareció lúgubre, triste y tan pequeño que parecía querer tragárselo.

-¿Cuál es el misterio? -, bebió del café que estaba caliente, -se trata de Marian-, Robin palideció, -¿qué con ella?-, Leopold se frotó las manos, -murió hace algunos meses-, el rostro del poderoso ingeniero se transfiguró, -¡Dios!-, la noticia pareció afectarle sobremanera, -¿por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?-, la respuesta era simple, nadie lo sabía, -porque hasta hace dos días se comunicaron conmigo para darme la noticia-, de pronto un peso de encima le fue quitado a Robin, con Marian muerta ya no persistía el recuerdo de la mujer que había amado pero abandonado cruelmente, -bueno pues que Dios la tenga en su gloria-, sonrío y Leopold le tomó las manos, -eso no es todo-, la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras un gesto aterrorizado se hacía preso de sus facciones, -tienes una hija-, la negación fue la primera reacción de Bradley, la desesperación la segunda y los gritos el final.

Una hija, un hija que no quería, que no podía aceptar en su perfecta vida, no cuando para él solo existía Henry, cuando su único heredero sería el hijo de su esposa Regina, no podía ser la vida tan cruel y sacudirle la estabilidad de esa manera, menos en ese momento en que las cosas con la diseñadora Mills estaban tambaleándose.

-¿Quién me garantiza que sea mi hija?-, decir aquello era de un poco hombre y lo sabía, -tiene treinta y cuatro años, y es igual a mamá a esa edad-, que Robin estuviera tratando de calmar su preocupación negando a su hija era una alternativa débil y engañosa, no la realidad que su conciencia le ordenaba aceptar. A Marian la había abandonado con la sospecha de haberla embarazado, y a través del paso de los años había comprado que su ex mujer se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro para que no pudiera hallarla, como si escondiera algo, ahora sabía que desde siempre lo que había escondido era a su hija, su hija mayor.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo hizo saber?-, Leopold sacó una carta y se la entregó, -fue muy clara, sí la habías abandonado a ella, a su criatura igual, pero al verse a puertas de la muerte quiso hacerte saber que tenías una hija, por si algo podía ocurrirle-, siempre había sido así, firme en su posición y sacrificada por sus seres amados, y solo hasta ese momento Robin comprendió el daño que le había causado tanto a ella como a sí mismo. El remordimiento se hizo más fuerte y la tristeza lo atormentó.

Para Robin Bradley la vida hasta ese momento, había sido un peregrinar sencillo, pero con algunas piedras en el camino que había sabido eliminar. A sus veinte años había amado con locura a Marian, una joven procedente de Cádiz, que desde siempre le había entregado todo de sí, pero él, irreverente y poco comprometido estaba en un época difícil, de esas en las que los jóvenes eran solo muchachitos dispuestos a comerse el mundo sin ninguna precaución, años en los que se amaba y odiaba con tal facilidad que nada parecía ser trascendente. En una tarde simplemente le había dicho a Marian que otra mujer ocupaba su corazón y sin más la había sacado de su vida, aunque ésta tenía mucho que decirle el orgullo le pudo más y no le contó nada de la vida que ya se gestaba en su interior.

-¿Qué harás?-, la conciencia de Robin le exigió redención después de tantos años de descarado comportamiento, donde se empeñó en negar la existencia de la madre de su recién enterado hijo, -hablar con Regina-, conociendo a su cuñada como lo hacía, creía que ésta podría no perdonar a su hermano, y eso lo regocijó, -voy a buscarla-, el interrogante quedó suspendido en el aire, -¿tomarás el papel de padre?-, el ingeniero asintió y bebió algo de café, -es lo menos que puedo hacer-, con las cartas sobre la mesa, acordaron iniciar la búsqueda de la hija de Marian mientras una segunda taza de café era servida junto a dos platos de galletitas de avena.

…

Afortunadamente y por el bien de su salud mental, había cualquier cantidad de trabajo, lo suficiente como mantenerle la cabeza ocupada y centrada en todo lo que debía dejar listo antes de su viaje a tierras españolas. Siguió dibujando dos bocetos más para la nueva colección que iniciaría después de su viaje y decidió que era momento de dejar de dramatizar. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y no era comprensible nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomó dos lápices de color marrón y trazó tres líneas con caída discreta, diseñar en soledad hacía que la verdadera Regina saliera y abandonara esa armadura de frialdad y prepotencia que siempre la resguardaba de comprometer su corazón, a la hora de pintar la mujer soñadora y tierna sonreía, esa que adoraba las películas románticas y había visto más de veintidós veces 'The mirror has two faces' y la seguía encontrando maravillosa y muy especial. La mujer que a la hora de hacer el amor deseaba ser acariciada hasta el amanecer y era capaz de gritar cuando la cima la recibía y le hacía cosquillas. La mujer dulce que nada tenía que ver con la furiosa e impetuosa diseñadora de modas a quien nuevos talentos del diseño temían y menos con aquella editora inescrupulosa que no le temblaba la mano, a la hora de publicar fotos comprometedoras aunque éstas acabaran con noviazgos y matrimonios de años.

Satisfecha por lo productiva que había sido su tarde suspiró. Hacía bastante tiempo que no podía sentirse tan relajada y menos cuando tantos problemas parecían arremolinarse a su alrededor para sustraerla de su perfecto mundo de canutillos y lentejuelas. Dispuesta a dibujar un boceto más se levantó de la mesa y eligió dos piezas de tul y lino, quería iniciar la temporada con trajes que indicaran el comienzo de otra estación, deseaba cambiar el impulso consumista más a su favor que al tradicional de la competencia.

-Qué bueno que no te has ido-, sonrieron y Coco inspeccionó los diseños, -eres perfecta-, el halago no le subió los humos, con Ruby era real y no permitía que la insolencia le ganara o la falsa modestia le burlara la personalidad, -vine a decirte que no debes preocuparte por tu ropa para el viaje-, la mayoría de las veces ella solía vestirla, sus mejores trajes siempre eran para Regina, convirtiéndola en objeto de envidia, más que merecida.

Se abrazaron con sincero cariño. En el mundo en que ambas vivían era difícil tener amigas, cultivar amistades capaces de soportar el embate de la envidia, la lluvia de los reclamos, las estocadas del éxito y las toneladas de desencuentros.

-Gracias-, le dijo ella y Coco solo le acarició las mejillas, -te vas a ver más hermosa de lo que estás-, Regina le creyó, -no me cabe la menor duda-, se dieron la mano y por ese día la afamada diseñadora dio por terminada la jornada laboral.

…  
Las calles adoquinadas de Valladolid eran todo un espectáculo de luz y color. Emma caminaba retratando a cuanto turista le pagaba por un foto del recuerdo y uno que otro grupo de modelos que quería aumentar el tamaño de sus respectivos 'books'.

Dispuesta a capturar el momento en que un par de niños jugaba en la fuente del parque principal a las afueras del hotel Santa Ana, su teléfono celular sonó, dejó la foto para después y atendió la comunicación, que según la pantallita era internacional.

-Hola-, dijo con tono claro, -del convento me dieron ese número, ¿eres chica libre?-, Emma rió, -según mi asesora vocacional tengo problemas para aplicarme, así que me dio dos semanas-, feliz de recibir la llamada de su amiga de toda la vida continuó hablando, -¿eso quiere decir que podrás ser mi fotógrafa?-, la propuesta no podía haberle caído mejor, sin duda Dios estaba con ella y no la desamparaba, -si claro que si-, Ruby le explicó todo lo que tendría que hacer, -perfecto-, aseguró con sonrisa brillante, -renta una habitación en el Palacio de Santa Ana, la compañía lo paga-, bromeó con alquilar una de las suites, pero Coco le aseguró que ya estaban ocupadas, por su jefe y ella misma, -tendrás que conformarte con alguna de las habitaciones dobles-, no le vio problema y de palabra cerró el contrato de trabajo, una semana y media en compañía del gurú de la moda americana, -por cierto, ¿con quién trabajaré?-, Ruby se atragantó, -qué horror, ¿estabas metida en la selva o qué? Todo el mundo sabe quién es la dueña de Celebrity-, pero ella no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de la famosa diseñadora, y menos de lo importante que iba a ser en su vida, -en la selva no, pero si en un convento-, rieron y Coco aseguró comentarle todo sobre su jefe tan pronto como llegara a Valladolid, -la conocerás en la fiesta de Valentino-, colgaron con la promesa de verse pronto y siguieron con lo que quedaba de sus días.

Sentada en la plazoleta del prestigioso hostal se sintió orgullosa, ya tenía un hotel cinco estrellas dónde hospedarse, y además un trabajo que le gustaba, según su amiga sería difícil porque su jefe era muy exigente, pero ella sabía hacer su trabajo y tenía el presentimiento que todo lo que se le avecinaba sería una experiencia única y muy enriquecedora.  
-A trabajar-, se dijo poniéndose en pie, antes de que llegara la semana de la moda, quería aprovechar un poco la ciudad y tomar las fotografías que deseaba. Después con tanto trabajo no podría hacerlo, y era una pena perderse los rostros iluminados de los niños al jugar en la fuente, o las parejas de enamorados besándose bajo la luz de la luna.

…  
Cuando llegó a la casa, encontró a su marido sin corbata y con delantal de cocina. Había flores y un aroma a hogar que la estrujó con violencia. Se sintió miserable. La noche anterior había juzgado a su marido, en ese momento lo veía tal cual era, dulce, romántico y encantador.  
-Qué bueno que llegaste-, Regina lo besó en los labios y anticipó que la salsa de bechamel estaría deliciosa, -preparé tu plato favorito-, ella sonrió, era su culpa que aún Robin creyera que el brócoli con salsa bechamel ligeramente gratinada al horno, era su plato preferido, cuando en realidad prefería la pasta en tornillos con jamón y mayonesa. Algo simple sí, pero que la hacía sonreír sinceramente.

Le aseguró que no se tardaría mientras se ponía cómoda para cenar. Preguntó por Henry y Robin le informó que pasaría la noche en casa de uno de sus amiguitos, ya que al otro día tendrían que llegar más temprano al colegio y organizar el evento del cual era responsable.  
La noche sería larga y seguramente terminarían en la cama, aunque no pudieran hablar como ella deseaba, sentía la necesidad expresa de satisfacer a su marido y luchar por la felicidad que se le había olvidado.

-Robin respecto al viaje del fin de semana…-, empezó diciendo antes de que su esposo empezara a hacer planes que no podrían llevar a cabo, -había pensado en que podríamos ir a las fiestas del pueblo, ya sé que no te gusta pero…-, Regina hizo un gesto para detenerlo en su perorata, -no habrá fin de semana-, él no la comprendió, -tengo que ir a Valladolid, es la semana de…-, incapaz de seguir hablando esperó el torbellino de su marido, -sí, la semana de la moda, el día del diseño o cualquier otra cosa tonta relacionada con tu trabajo más importante que yo-, se dolió por la violencia de sus palabras, pero no lo culpó, ella misma lo había acusado de prestarle más atención a sus pozos petroleros que a ella, -lo siento-, el ingeniero se dobló, la conciencia que nunca abandona le recordó del secreto que lo estaba ahogando y le había hecho comportarse tan dócil y hasta convertirlo en cocinero esa noche.

-No, el que lo siente soy yo-, se miraron retándose, conteniendo la ira y negando la rabia que tenían, -entiéndeme Robin, es importante-, odiaba considerarse doblegada, pero se sentía con la responsabilidad de ser indulgente con su marido, más cuando era ella la culpable de que su matrimonio se estuviera desmoronando, -te prometo que al regresar todo habrá cambiado-, se acercó para besarlo, consiguiendo que Robin dejara de mirarla con discordia, -¿me lo prometes?-, ella asintió, -más te vale-, rieron, -¿qué podría pasar?-, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con avasallante pasión, el preludio de una noche desenfrenada de relaciones íntimas muy satisfactorias.

Serían alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando Regina se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a preparar su maleta, quedaba solo un día para el viaje y necesitaba arreglarlo todo, aunque ella se sintiera lo más desbaratada posible.

El corazón le latía desbocado y esa angustia de sentirse sin piso le estaba fastidiando. Se preguntó en qué momento había perdido su norte y los recuerdos de la noche en la que su cuñado había intentado abusar de ella, le martillaron la cabeza con desespero. Tendría que aprovechar el viaje para exorcizar sus fantasmas y recuperar su equilibrio, no podía seguir negándose la seguridad que tantas veces se había preciado en tener.

Oyó que Robin la llamaba y se le partió el alma, por ser tan dura. Afuera, lejos de la confianza que le daba su casa, no le importaba ser catalogada como una mujer cruel, despiadada y hasta prepotente, pero adentro añoraba sacar a flote a la mujer dulce y comprensiva que su fama le había robado. Sí era la representación de los pecados capitales no deseaba serlo en la intimidad de su hogar. No ahí donde solo quería ser feliz con su familia.

Volvió al calor de su cama y abrazó a su marido, solo por un par de minutos porque durante su matrimonio no le había agradado sentir el calor de otro cerca suyo, aunque secretamente sentirse protegida por los brazos de su hombre había sido su más grande anhelo. Tarde parecía haberlo comprendido.

…

…  
Con un abrazo fuerte y un sinfín de besos Regina se despidió de su hijo, serían diez días de trabajo intenso y si acaso un par de fiestas, que no le gustaban, pero su trabajo exigía asistir a montones de eventos y sonreír aunque todo pareciera tan superfluo. Besó a Robin con tanta pasión que a quienes pasaban por su lado, logró sonrojarlos. Era extraño que por momentos sintiera tanto por su marido, y en otros simplemente le fastidiaba en sus planes. Ojalá y el viaje le sirviera para reflexionar y reconstruir su matrimonio.

-Los voy a extrañar-, se abrazaron y la despedida fue capturada por uno de sus paparazis, la fotografía iría en la portada de Celebrity, y cientos de personas comprarían la revista, los chismes sobre Regina siempre eran los más leídos y comprados, como si ella fuera más importante que la cantidad de noticias que daban las estrellas de la televisión.  
Ruby se despidió de su novio de turno y tomó su equipaje de mano, no sin antes advertirle a uno de los montacargas, que las maletas azules debían ser protegidas con sus vidas sí era necesario, llevaban la ropa que usaría Regina.

Un vuelo de doce horas sería suficiente para que Ruby le contara a su amiga, la historia de vida de la fotógrafa que trabajaría con ellos, aunque a Regina parecía no importarle. Tan pronto como la azafata indicó que era posible utilizar aparatos electrónicos, la afamada diseñadora encendió su computadora portátil y empezó a trabajar, dejando fuera a su amiga que se mordía los labios por no poder hablar como siempre le gustaba.

-¿No te he contado quién es Emma, verdad?-, Regina hizo un gesto exasperado, -habla, sino te vas a envenenar-, se conocían tan bien que soltaron la risa, -ya que insistes-, les ofrecieron ginebra y tras rechazarla continuaron con su plática, -la conocí cuando ella tenía diez años, tenía una cámara de juguete pero tomaba algunas fotos, su pasión por la fotografía me llamó mucho la atención, para ser una niña era demasiado madura y su talento no tenía límites-, continuó hablando hasta que se dio cuenta que Regina no le prestaba atención, -y es casi perfecta-, hizo un par de bromas y solo consiguió un 'aja' de parte de su amiga, -Mills préstame atención-, la diseñadora la miró asustada, -creí que se estaba cayendo el avión-, las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes, -¿y por qué es casi perfecta?-, Regina sonrió, -ah ya sé, no es lesbiana-, era bien conocido por Regina que Ruby, siempre se había definido "con dudas" razón por la cual seguía con su vida de soltera, Regina en algún momento de su juventud, también se definió como "dudosa" cosa que desapareció con la llegada de Robin a su vida.

La diseñadora dijo que era algo mucho peor que eso, -¿está casada?- negó

-me rindo-

-se está ordenando como religiosa-, Regina dejó de digitar y abrió los ojos como platos, -no inventes-, jamás habría creído que su amiga de toda la vida podía conocer a alguien del clérigo.

Las siguientes horas de vuelo trascurrieron entre charlas traviesas, chismes y el tema preferido de Ruby, Emma, como si la historia de la fotógrafa tuviera que a fuerza interesarle a Regina.  
Mientras tanto en Valladolid, Emma estaba a la espera de Ruby, según ella, a eso de las dos de la tarde se estarían hospedando en el hotel y a las seis lo esperarían en el salón Diamante del centro de convenciones junto al Palacio de Santa Ana, donde se llevaría a cabo la primera de muchas fiestas de la semana de la moda.

Eligió un traje negro de falda tipo pitillo con camisa púrpura, pantimedias negras y tacones no muy altos, ante todo debía estar cómoda, se maquilló, demasiado para su gusto y pensó en que las monjas no tendrían que sufrir por que tonos usar de día o de noche, su cabello era su más preciado bien, sabía que debía ocultarlo bajo el hábito, pero ahora podría presumirlo, lo dejó libre sobre su espalda, la gente seguiría envidiando su rubio, natural y muy largo tesoro. Sacó dos de sus cámaras fotográficas más modernas y las preparó, la fotografía era su pasión, y estaba dispuesta a ser la mejor, más cuando su jefe tenía fama de implacable y estricta.

…  
En Nueva York las cosas se manejaban solas, la revista de Regina caminaba sin necesidad de tener a la 'jefe puma blanca' encima de cada asunto. La edición de esa quincena estaba por salir a la venta y ya en algunos puestos la exigían con presión. Celebrity era la biblia para las mujeres y la piedra filosofal para los hombres.

-Hola-, saludó Killian, un apuesto muchacho, hijo de uno de los industriales textiles más importantes de la ciudad, quien además de ser amigo personal de Regina era uno de sus proveedores, -¿puedo servirle en algo?-, quien lo atendió en la entrada de la sala de redacción de Celebrity sonreía con misterio, -quiero hablar con Regie-, la carcajada nerviosa de Henry sorprendió a Killian, -da gracias a Dios que REGINA no está, o si no te habría mandado a volar por llamarla de esa manera-, El joven recién llegado no comprendió, -no le gustara que la llamen así sus empleados-, su gesto desdeñoso molestó a el heredero del emporio Mills, -por eso mismo, a mi madre le molestan las confianzas-, tras escuchar aquello el atrevido de ojos azules, se disculpó y salió corriendo de las oficinas de la prestigiosa revista.

Esas eran las situaciones que Henry tenía que soportar día a día. Montones de atrevidos modelos que intentaban hablar con su madre y olvidaban que la fórmula efectiva era el respeto, que a pesar de que Regina tenía fama de despiadada jamás le faltaba al respeto a sus empleados aunque a veces la sacaran de casillas.

Continuó trabajando como hacia todos los viernes, en la revista. Se encargaba de los books de las nuevas modelos y la revisión de la redacción de las crónicas que hacían parte de 'Nueva York contada', su sección favorita del magazine. Mientras sacaba unas fotocopias, observó la oficina inmaculada de su madre, hacia pocas horas que se había ido y ya la extrañaba. Cuando creciera soñaba ser como ella, por lo menos la mitad de lo que era la famosa Regina Mills.

A veces pensaba que era un poco injusto al querer más a su madre, cuando claramente el era la luz de los ojos de su padre. Había leído un artículo de internet donde un sicólogo explicaba que no era grave tener preferencia por alguno de los progenitores, la mayoría de los niños sentía favoritismo por sus madres, contrario de las hijas mujeres que preferían más a sus padres.  
Recordó las frases de aliento y los cientos de enseñanzas que le había dado Regina, si la prefería era porque lo merecía y nunca le iba a fallar. Lo pensó mejor, solo había una manera de que Henry se sintiera defraudado, que Regina dejara de luchar para conseguir la felicidad, que tanto le había inculcado se debía perseguir, sin embargo en esa búsqueda de la felicidad, muchos podían salir lastimados, incluso Robin.

* * *

La llegada al aeropuerto de Valladolid estuvo bien, sin embargo el desembarque resultó fatal, los cientos de flashes sobre el rostro de Regina estaban logrando enfadarla, entrevistas y preguntas tontas estaban acabando el trabajo. Y eso que hasta ahora estaba empezando la semana.  
-Las maletas-, Ruby ordenó que recogieran el equipaje, en especial las maletas azules donde tantos tesoros llevaba, estaba empeñada en que su amiga se viera más que hermosa, y como siempre lo iba a conseguir.

El camino hasta el hotel fue largo, más de diez kilómetros en un auto último modelo lograron cansarla, estaba algo ofuscada y quería que toda la acción de su trabajo la hiciera vibrar. El agite de los desfiles, el corre-corre de las sesiones de fotos, la ira al no conseguir el tono deseado, la molestia con las modelos, los chismes que no servían y hasta las coreografías mal hechas, eran su pasión, era la energía que entraba por sus venas y la hacía sonreír.

A la llegada del hotel se sintió satisfecha, ya había montada una tarima gigante de la cual salía una pasarela de más de doce metros, las luces las estaban terminando de montar, oyó las pruebas de sonido y entonces sintió que la sangre le hervía y las sonrisas salían sin razón aparente.  
-Voy a hablar con Emma, mientras tanto descansa-, le besó la mejilla, -cuando te entres a bañar, dejaré el traje sobre la cama-, se dieron la mano en un gesto que las dos sabían desde que se habían vuelto amigas, después de un beso, tomaron rumbos diversos.

Emma que había visto a Ruby desde lejos corrió a saludarla, hacía más de cuatro años que no se veían y el saludo fue tan efusivo que causaron varias miradas a su alrededor. Los halagos de Coco hicieron sonrojar a la fotógrafa que aún no se acostumbraba a la forma de ser tan folclórica de su amiga. Le preguntó por su jefe y tras indicarle que ya estaba en la recámara quedaron en verse en la fiesta de apertura del desfile principal de Valentino.

Ruby sabía los colores que Regina siempre debía usar. Aunque la gama de tonos tierra le quedaban de maravilla, muchos coincidían en que el rojo y el negro eran los colores que resaltaban su belleza, de ahí que el traje diseñado por Coco, tuviera esas tonalidades y unos detalles que sabía la harían lucir perfecta y deslumbrante.

La parte de arriba era en seda negra con un escote pronunciado y sin tirillas para sostener, la cinturilla terminaba en punta de barco y cerraba con una flor del mismo color adornada con swarovski. La falda, que sin duda era la parte favorita de Ruby, era rojo cereza con dibujos de filigrana en negro, era ajustada al principio de la cadera, pero con vuelo al finalizar sobre los tobillos delicados de Regina. El complemento perfecto eran los zapatos de Jimmy Choo, eran negros despuntados y con cristales del mismo color. Todo maravillosamente puesto para que luciera tan hermosa como realmente era.

Los labios los pintó de rojo y los ojos los profundizó con sombras negras y algo de iluminador sobre los pómulos, aplicó rubor coral difuminado sobre las mejillas de manera ascendente logrando perfilar su rostro. Esparció brillo sobre el pecho y colocó una gargantilla de rubíes, -rió al pensar, que era una forma de llevar a Ruby cerca de su pecho- le acariciaba el arco del busto con delicadeza y provocación. Eligió dos anillos, uno negro y otro del tono de la falda de su vestido, uno para cada mano, en el índice derecho y en el corazón izquierdo.

El perfume especial de Estée Lauder lo aplicó por todo su cuerpo, llenando de exquisita aroma cada centímetro de su piel, tras de las orejas embellecidas por un par de pendientes iguales a la gargantilla, regó cuatro gotitas de la fina fragancia, sí la besaban allí podría provocar toda una explosión de sensaciones y ni que decir de la esencia sobre su pecho o en la piel suave de sus piernas. Estaba hermosa y se estaba esmerando tanto en su arreglo que, parecía dispuesta a conquistar a toda una legión de caballeros apuestos y atrevidos y como negarlo una que otra mujer, seguía sin entender que le ocurría, o cual era la razón para que estos pensamientos llegaran a su mente.

Luces y una alfombra roja, todo dispuesto para la gran gala de lanzamiento de la semana de la moda de Valladolid. Los fotógrafos acomodados en cada lado de la pasarela no dejaban de disparar sus flashes a cada instante, cada uno quería capturar el mejor momento de los invitados y las estrellas del diseño, que luchaban por remarcar su nombre en el salón de la fama del diseño.  
Ruby con un traje negro diseño de Regina, lucía terriblemente hermosa, enfundada en ese vestido se veía mucho más atractiva y simpática. Junto a Emma se dio cuenta que palidecía un poco, su toque encantador e interesante, tenían cautivada a más de uno, que ya le había puesto el ojo, pero ella seguía firme en su vocación.

-¿Sigues firme en tu idea absurda de servirle a Dios?-, Emma le dijo que no era absurda y ratificó que nada ni nadie lograría que ella desviara sus pasos de la senda hacia el todopoderoso, -deja que te presente a un par de amigas y verás cómo se te olvidan esas palabras-, la fotógrafa no le dio importancia a Coco, sabía, que le encantaba picar esa parte de ella, desde un día, años atrás, que notó como Emma le miraba los pechos, siempre le restó importancia y siguió con la firme creencia de que aquello era simple admiración a alguien que tenía, según Emma, una figura mucho más escultural que la propia; Continuó disparando el flash, cuando la figura bien cuidada y perfectamente arreglada de una dama a dos colores se cruzó por su lente. Era hermosa y el cabello liso, bailaba al vaivén de su cadenciosa caminata sobre la escalera del salón Diamante.

Muchos guardaron silencio, mientras la dama del buen vestir caminaba con elegancia hacia el centro de la pasarela, donde algunos diseñadores la esperaban para halagarla. Emma guardó silencio y la fotografió tantas veces como le fue posible.

-Llegó el diablo-, murmuró uno de los fotógrafos, -¿qué cosa?-, un periodista que seguía anonadado le contó a Emma quien era la mujer a quien ella miraba con tanto interés, -¿no me creo que sea tan terrible?-, alguien bromeó que era mucho peor, -cuando la conozcas sabrás que es el pecado en persona, ¿no la ves?-, sonrió exhibiendo esa mirada felina capaz de hipnotizar, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.  
Ruby le ordenó que la siguiera, era hora de conocer a su jefe, -como quieras, pero después me presentas a alguien que vi-, la mirada de Coco fue inconfundible, -¿no que nada te quebrantaba la vocación?-, y hasta ese momento creía que nada podía sacarla del camino que había elegido, pero se equivocaba.

Regina respondió dos preguntas y se dejó fotografiar junto a Donatela, exhibiendo los regalos que le había dado a su colega. Dejó que algunos comentaran sobre su traje y cuando creyó prudente comentó que era diseño de Ruby a quien consideraba la mejor diseñadora.  
A pesar de seguir dando las declaraciones sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma, y una nube de juegos pirotécnicos empezó a explotar en todo su torrente. Soslayó la mirada de la mujer y sonrió para la cámara, segundos después viró y quedaron dándose la espalda, como si así lograran ignorar la presencia de la otra.

-Emma quiero que conozcas a Regina, tu jefe-, juntas voltearon a verse y la sorpresa se dibujó en sus rostros, -mucho gusto-, dijo la diseñadora al tiempo que una descarga eléctrica le recorría la espina dorsal, -el gusto es mío-, le estrechó la mano y un calor extraño le quemó el interior del estomago, ese fuego del que su consejera Granny decía que sentiría, cuando disfrutara de una pequeña parte de los placeres del mundo, pero quizás la más importante, el amor.

Ruby se sintió como mal violinista y aunque se odió por romper el momento tejido entre sus dos amigas, interrumpió, -ahora sí, ¿a quién querías que te presentara?-, Emma sonrió haciendo que Regina contuviera el aliento, -a mi jefe, a ella-, sonrieron al tiempo y se sintieron como adolescentes que no saben que decir, -en ese caso, yo voy al backstage y prepárense para el desfile-, las dos asintieron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas principales.

A pesar de que había decenas de bebidas alcohólicas, notó que Regina recibía una copa de vino y la cambiaba por otra de color diferente, lo que le generó inquietud y sorpresa. Pensó que bebía algún trago especial, ¡presumida!, luego que le agregaba alguna sustancia extraña, ¡desmedida!  
-No bebo, y suelo arreglarlo todo, para que me den soda o agua con colorantes-, en un mundo donde todos bebían y hasta ingerían otro tipo de sustancias le pareció admirable, -entonces salud-, chocaron sus copas y sus miradas no se dejaron de entrelazar, ni siquiera cuando anunciaron que el desfile comenzaba y podían disparar el flash a toda velocidad.

* * *

Tras asistir a sus clases de equitación, se encontró con que su padre había tenido que salir al pozo de Louisina, según por el mensaje escrito junto al teléfono, una de las instalaciones hidráulicas estaba presentando problemas y su presencia era necesaria.  
-¡Claro, como siempre!-, a veces le molestaba más que su padre se fuera, no podían culparlo de injusto porque con su madre podía compartir en la revista y cientos de actividades que el siempre exigía. No era caprichoso, sólo disfrutaba de ser la luz de los ojos de alguien, cuyo nombre estaba escrito en oro y brillaba con luz propia.  
Se recostó en uno de los sillones y con una caja de colores empezó a dibujar un traje, que esperaba aprobara su madre para la siguiente temporada. Encendió el equipo de sonido y una canción salsa sonó, ojala que algún día pudiera volver a ver a Regina bailar, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía relajada y disfrutando de sus aficiones, que ya había olvidado la última vez que eso había sucedido.

Suspiró cansado y retiró la libreta con el boceto, esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y pudiera ver a su madre, aunque se temía que el famoso viaje, le devolvería a su progenitora algo cambiada, y no es que tuviera poderes, solo una conexión terriblemente fuerte con su preciosa y singular mamá.

* * *

Sí le hubiesen preguntado el color del traje que usaba la modelo que acababa de desfilarle en la cara, no habría podido responder, tenía la mente en el mar profundo que se alzaba dentro de los ojos de su fotógrafa y, ella que era experta en colores y tonalidades, no podía descifrar el color exacto que tenían, y eso la estaba inquietando. Tenía las manos frías, no frías no, heladas, sus uñas golpeaban el cristal fino de la copa que poco a poco bebía y sus labios al contacto con el líquido dentro de ella provocaban un sonido extraño, Emma imaginó que así sonaban sus besos.  
Siguieron mirándose sin dejar de contarse cosas que nada de importancia tenían para muchos, pero que sin saberlo estaban tejiendo un lazo irrompible entre los dos. Regina acababa de saber que el juego favorito de Emma cuando niña, era la golosa, casualmente el mismo que a la diseñadora la había mantenido ocupada por largas horas. Sin poder evitarlo rieron dichosas, a las dos les gustaba el agua con goticas de limón y aunque a la diseñadora le gustaba jugar dominó, Emma prefería 'verdad o reto'.

El último traje que se desfiló era diseño de Regina y aunque nunca se sentía lo suficientemente orgullosa para elogiarse, no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando Emma comentó, que era el vestido más hermoso de toda la noche, -quien lo diseñó, tiene demasiado talento-, la guapa Regina se mordió los labios, y ella dizque fuerte en su vocación, dejó caer la copa sobre la mesa, regando todo su contenido, llamando la atención de la mujer, cuyos ojos eran los más perfectos que había visto, mucho más que los del niño Jesús en la estampita que guardaba en la billetera.  
-Gracias-, le dijo, -el traje es mío-, sonrió como gata que recibe caricia de su amo y continuó bebiendo.

A su lado se arremolinaban grupos de modelos que querían sus impresiones, diseñadores que esperaban por retratarse con ella, y montones de fotógrafos que esperaban su mejor pose, lo que les garantizaría un excelente sueldo.

-¿Los ves?-, señaló los tres grupos, -¿qué pasa?-, vació el contenido de su copa en otra y rechazó una de vino que dos meseros corrieron a ofrecerle, -ellos-, punteó a los diseñadores, -son sólo un grupo de hipócritas, ahí sonríen y se halagan hasta casi empalagar, pero tan pronto como se dan la espalda, se despedazan, critican sus diseños y aseguran que jamás habrían hecho algo como eso, sin embargo la siguiente temporada, Bertolli usará los mismos colores que Lanzel, y él las líneas de Cantillo, y así la lista continua-, Emma no pudo evitar tomarle las manos, -y ellas-, al dirigirse a las modelos, éstas sonrieron buscando algún halago de Regina, -flacas, deslavadas y sin gracia, se mueren por probar los pastelillos de chocolate, pero con solo imaginar que subirán de peso, se muerden la lengua para no hacerlo. Son vacías y sus sonrisas parecen pegatinas que se quitan y ponen, cada vez que salen a la pasarela necesitan un contrato, no son sinceras y aunque ahí están abrazadas y juran ser las mejores amigas, solo necesitas verlas tras bambalinas donde sus verdaderas personalidades salen a flote, se cambian el maquillaje, y hasta esconden los vestuarios para hacerse quedar mal-, la fotógrafa estaba sin palabras, ella sabía de lo que hablaba su jefe, pero no podía creer que hablara así, y no era cuestión de tragos, ¡era de sinceridad!.

El último grupo, los fotógrafos, de ellos no había tanta critica, solo compasión. –No tienen la culpa de tener que cazar la mejor imagen para sobrevivir, aunque destruya. De eso yo también soy responsable, pago más cuando la foto revela más de lo que se debe, pero no creas tengo mi código, nunca publico fotos que puedan destruir matrimonios con hijos-, Emma la miró confundida, -soy mala, pero no tanto-, ella no estaba muy segura de su grado de maldad.

Dos fotógrafos le pidieron permiso para retratarla y la morena accedió. Sus ojos revelaban una fuerza que Emma jamás había visto, brillaban como los cientos de focos que adornaban las calles en navidad y de fondo dejaban una pregunta en el aire que ella se moría por contestar.  
Antes de continuar hablando Coco se acercó y le besó la mejilla, -ya sabes cómo es-, le mostró el grupo de diseñadores que lo esperaban, -no te preocupes, una hora más y desaparezco-, se abrazaron en un gesto tan personal que Emma quiso hacer parte de él.  
Cuando Ruby las dejó solas, sintieron que la intimidad del instante perfecto las envolvía, se acababan de conocer y se sentían tremendamente cercanas.

-Y aunque no lo crea en este mundo, yo soy una mujer normal que espera aprender algo antes de irse a dormir -, cruzaron sonrisas, -pero ¿qué hay de usted?-, Regina hizo una mueca similar a una insinuación, -ya Coco se lo dijo, de resto no hay mucho que decir, mi madre murió hace unos meses y no tengo padre-, la diseñadora sintió pena y esperó a que su empleada hablara porque parecía morderse la lengua para contener un torrente de palabras, -¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-, Emma sintió que la fuerza de voluntad respecto a su futuro se diluía como tinta en agua, mientras Regina asentía, -adelante-, entrelazaron los dedos sin darse cuenta y no pudieron evitar las sonrisas coquetas, -¿cree en el amor a primera vista?-, las mejillas de la implacable morena, se sonrojaron, -no-, la risita la puso en evidencia, aunque en los ojos de la inquietante rubia cuya mirada parecía quemarla, había decepción, -¿ahora puedo preguntarle yo?-, hubo un si callado y ella habló, -¿cómo es que una casi monja, me hace esa pregunta?-, la boca de Emma se secó, -yo solo…-, no sabía decir mentiras, -usted no puede responder si me sigue mirando los labios de esa manera-, se pasó los dedos muy cerca de la boca y vio como la novicia se saboreaba.  
El silencio que los sobrecogió aunque a su lado había mucho ruido, pareció dejarlos desnudos, tan expuestos que casi podían leerse los pensamientos.

-Buenas noches-, dijo Regina incapaz de controlar su pulso y mucho menos sus pensamientos, -descanse-, se dieron la mano, pero se arrepintieron de hacerlo, porque sus cuerpos experimentaron la descarga abrumadora de lo prohibido, aquello que siempre sería más apetecido.  
Como si estuviera cubierta por una nube de humo, salió del salón de convenciones dejando sola a su fotógrafa, sin que nadie lo notara, la mayoría de invitados ya estaban perdidos en alcohol y los que no, ya cerraban los ojos del cansancio. Dio los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar al hotel y sin esperarlo sintió las manos de Emma cerrarse sobre su brazo.  
-Tiene razón, no puedo responder si le sigo mirando los labios-, ella la miró inquieta, -pero podría hacerlo, sí los pruebo-, las luces de la ciudad se apagaron y, solo dos gatos que cruzaban el parque fueron testigos de un beso…el inicio de una cadena de pecados.

Continuara…?

* * *

No me culpen por ser mala xD... déjenme saber que les pareció


	3. Chapter 3: PESPUNTE

**Hola!... tengo un par de advertencias antes de que empiecen a leer el capi, la primera, este capitulo tiene mucho de mi, así que si notan un cambio en la narrativa, es porque soy una bestia y no fui capaz de fusionarme bien con la autora original, que no es fácil ponerme a su nivel :/. la segunda es que ya mismo retomo la U, así que puede que me tarde en actualizar... o tal vez no, mi vida en la U es incierta, cosa que amo :D**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por los seguidores, favoritos y sobretodo gracias por sus comentarios, he tratado de responderlos todos por PM :). **

**Por cierto este es el capi mas largo hasta el momento y creo que uno de los que mas me ha costado, por eso espero sus criticas ansiosa :)**

**Por una de sus RW he decidido separar los diálogos en párrafos, o sea cada uno de los interlocutores tiene su párrafo propio, espero así sea mas llevadero, si no les gusta así, haganmelo saber y regresamos a lo de antes.**

**Por ultimo este capi es dedicado a Melissa, que ha estado insistiendome porque actualice, Meli ya que no te hice el café con tu nombre, toma capitulo :D**

* * *

**Capítulo III  
PESPUNTE**

El pespunte es un cosido sobre la tela, puede ser para unir, reforzar, resaltar o el primer paso de otras operaciones; ¿primer paso… de qué? ¿Unir qué? Sin darse cuenta a qué hora o cómo, Regina empezó a descubrir que entre sus citas y desfiles interminables en Valladolid, un sentimiento peligroso empezaba a hacer presencia.

Un beso, una reacción química, la comprobación científica de la ley de causa y efecto. El encuentro de Dios y el Diablo, el estallido intenso que capturó el alma de Regina, un alma experta en pecar y segura de seguir haciéndolo.  
Sin entender cómo o por qué, el sabor edulcorado enredado en su lengua junto a la explosión de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas sobre sus labios, le provocó un vacío enorme en la boca del estomago, y un temblor delicioso de experimentar en todo el cuerpo, casi hasta hacerla alcanzar una nube, que ni siquiera creyó que podría conocer o si quiera imaginar.

-¿Qué haces?-, era una pregunta tonta y se odió por eso, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-Pruebo tus labios-, susurró Emma sintiendo el aroma a limón y menta que de la bella Regina se sentía.

-Eres monja-, dijo la diseñadora, omitiendo el mínimo detalle de que era mujer, a decir verdad no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la condición de su fotógrafa,

-Eso es técnicamente falso-, la rubia le pasó los dedos tibios sobre los labios y sin que la dama del buen vestir lo esperase volvió a recibir un beso, de momento más intenso y cargado.

La niebla cubría sus siluetas unidas, dos cuerpos casi disueltos en uno sobre las paredes del palacio de Santa Ana, mientras la crema y la nata de la sociedad del diseño, seguía disfrutando del exceso, el alcohol y la fiesta. Regina sintió temor, en su medio eran normal ese tipo de situaciones, aventuras de una noche, encuentros sexuales que duraban lo que un buen desfile de Dolce&amp;Gabbana, pero ella, pecadora, despiadada y cruel jamás había caído en algo como lo que estaba disfrutando… No cuando aún amaba a su marido y su matrimonio era sagrado. ¿O eso solo era un espejismo?

-Detente-, le pidió sin de verdad quererlo, -buenas noches-, camino con rapidez hasta la entrada del hotel y sin mirar al botones de la puerta principal, llamó el ascensor que esperaba no tardara. Necesitaba el refugio de su habitación.

…  
Al otro lado del Atlántico, las cosas se movían con la misma monotonía de un reloj de pared, Henry disfrutando de una buena película, mientras esperaba que las horas volaran lo suficientemente rápido como para ver a su madre entrar por la puerta, dispuesto a narrarle los cientos de historias que de su trabajo se derivaban.

Continuo concentrado en la película, se preciaba de ser moderno y seguro. Cualidades que bien había sabido aprender de su madre, quien sin duda era su ejemplo y su orgullo.

Mordió una galleta de chocolate y crema de vainilla, -nada de lo que hagas podría defraudarme-, declaró mirando la fotografía de Regina, depositada con delicadeza en un camafeo.

…

…  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso donde se ubicaba su suite, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la perfecta figura de quien segundos atrás la había dejado sin respiración y con las manos temblando como gelatina. Sus ojos brillaron, y la respiración se le entrecortó de una manera que podía jurar, nunca había experimentado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se oyó la voz de una Regina asustada como adolescente durante su primera cita

Emma posó las manos con cuidado sobre la mejilla tibia de Regina, -no me conformo con el sabor de tus labios-, dijo sin perder de vista la reacción de la mujer mayor.

-¿Y entonces?-, sintiéndose estúpida se concentró en la curvatura de la boca femenina que tenía a diez o tal vez doce centímetros de distancia, parecía que simulaba una sonrisa, cuando en realidad estaba intentando robarle un beso, que sin duda desencadenaría el más peligroso amor.

Incapaz de negarse a sentir, a dejarse llevar y atravesar cielos que nunca había explorado, se abandonó a sus nuevos sentimientos, y permitió que Emma la condujera a la suite que aromatizada las recibió, el testigo mudo de un acto que tenía mucho de Dios, aunque se diera en un escenario creado por el diablo, orquestado por el deseo teñido de pecado.

-Soy casada-, dijo Regina en un acto último de cordura.

-Eso es obvio-, repasó las manos por la cintura buscando las cintas que desataban la parte de arriba del vestido caro que le acariciaba.

Con la respiración contenida se deshizo del blazer de Emma, y como era costumbre en ella las inhibiciones no se hicieron presentes, al contrario su total seguridad le ayudó a despojarse de parte de su traje y del que aún cubría a su nueva y única amante.

-Nunca le he sido infiel-, confesó algo contrariada, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y los labios de Emma le quemaban cada espacio de su piel, al tiempo que el placer le cegaba la razón y sus instintos de mujer encendían una pasión que prometía no tener fin.

Sí era momento de confesiones, Emma pensó que lo mejor era revelarle su inexperiencia en la materia, sin embargo por la forma en que la estaba acariciando y besando, pensó que no le creería.  
El frío que se coló por la ventana le erizó la piel del pecho solo cubierta por un fino sostén de seda y encaje negro, haciéndola desear ser cobijada por la piel desnuda de la mujer rubia y hermosa que la miraba con intensidad perenne. Sedienta, bajó las manos por la cinturilla de la falda que tan bien formaba el cuerpo de quien por su culpa, había perdido el camino hacia Dios.

De esa que no perdió el tiempo y, quitándose la falda con una agilidad que les causó gracia, soltó los botones pequeños que al dejar el ojal, enseñaron la piel tibia y sedosa de las piernas de Regina, una extensión de su cuerpo mucho más sensible que nunca.

Con la seguridad que el tic tac del reloj seguía dándose, pero que a ellas no les afectaba, Emma recostó a Regina sobre la cama y le dedicó una mirada que, ella jamás olvidaría. Con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana y el sonido de una lluvia repentina, la ropa interior que aún las cubría desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que empezaron a, literalmente, devorarse los labios hasta casi desaparecerlos.

La piel húmeda de Regina estaba llevando al mismísimo infierno a Emma, sus intentos por poseerla con ternura se deshicieron con tanta velocidad que ambas temieron morir en el intento de probarse con lentitud, cuando lo que en realidad estaban reclamando, era entregar sus vidas en ese acto tan carnal como divino y aunque algo salvaje, rendirse a un pecado que bien podrían cometer cientos de veces, sin el más minino sentimiento de culpa.  
Desear poseerse era más que una aventura o la satisfacción de una simple relación sexual, ya la noche no les alcanzaría para seguir amándose, era el agua y el aceite y sin embargo a la hora de probar sus cuerpos estaba experimentando la reacción química más espectacular que nunca habían sentido.

Emma, como a medio susurro le contaba su secreto a una Regina, que tal vez no podría creerle. -Eres la primera y me temo que la única-El corazón de la mujer mayor, que le latía desbocado se detuvo con brusquedad; mientras la fotógrafa enamorada intercalaba una pierna entra las de Regina, y su instinto, ese que llevaría la llevaría al más dulce infierno, le hizo introducir una mano entre los cuerpos de ambas, acariciando su punto más sensible, descubriendo que con ese movimiento, lo gemidos de la morena aumentaban y con ellos, también la humedad entre sus piernas, llevar sus dedos a las entrañas de Regina fue el siguiente paso, en ese instante la diseñadora abrió los ojos, y así Emma supo que la llevaría al cielo o el infierno no estaba segura, de lo que si tenía total certeza era de que lo haría como nadie lo había hecho, como nadie podría siquiera imitarla,

-¿Me crees, verdad?-, dijo la ex novicia.

Claro, por qué no habría de hacerlo, durante el viaje, Ruby le había contado tantas cosas sobre Emma, que unas de ellas eran su admirable castidad y abstinencia, virtudes que la peligrosa diseñadora Mills había mandado al demonio en una noche de lluvia, mientras la sabanas de tejido fino, quedaban impregnadas de buena dosis de amor, pasión y la más deliciosa lujuria.

El momento más anhelado de la unión las sorprendió concentradas en besos eróticos y caricias provocativas, el climax de Regina, se llevó a Emma con ella y las sorprendió con una sonrisa, mientras la alarma de peligro se activaba en la cabeza de Regina, había cometido un error, un error grave e imperdonable, se había enamorado.

…  
Sentados en un bar, discutiendo sobre la estructura de un pozo que de momento daba más problemas que beneficios, Robin vio pasar a una mujer atractiva que al verlo, sin perder tiempo se acercó a él.  
-¿Fuego?-, dijo la atrevida mujer.

Sacó un cigarrillo y de la manera más respetuosa posible, el ingeniero encendió el emboquillado al tiempo que se disculpaba por no invitarla a sentar.

Decepcionada la mujer caminó en otra dirección, donde rápidamente fue invitada a sentar.

-¿Estás loco?-, le preguntó uno de sus colegas.

-No voy a engañar a Regina, mi mujer es lo más importante en mi vida, la amo demasiado como para una aventura-, brindaron con agrado.

Era bien conocido en el medio de Robin, su absoluto amor hacia su esposa, la fidelidad que le guardaba y el respeto con el que siempre la trataba. Así como, la devoción de la misma Regina hacia su esposo e hijo. Nadie dudaba que eran una pareja amorosa y apasionada…además de fiel.  
…

Regina al otro lado del mundo con seis horas de diferencia en el horario, aún suspiraba agitada, aferrada a los brazos de una MUJER que nunca debía haber llegado a su vida. Por si fuera poca la angustia que estaba sintiendo, no pudo evitar temblar cuando Emma la abrazó con posesión y le besó el cuello.

-¿Qué pretendes?-, ella sabía que era lo que la rubia deseaba hacer y más se asustó.

-Dormir abrazada a ti-, antes de que pudiera replicar, su amante empezó a dibujar círculos sobre la espalda mientras le daba besos húmedos cerca de la nunca.

Ya no solo era una alarma de angustia sonando en su cabeza, eran cientos de ruidillos en su corazón y su alma, los que intentaban avisarle del peligroso abismo en el que había caído. Ya no tenía marcha atrás y no necesitó de más pruebas para darse cuenta que, aunque algo tarde y equivocado el amor había llegado a golpear en su puerta y ella sin siquiera echar un vistazo lo había dejado entrar, no solo a su cuerpo sino a su alma.

-Te amo-, durante todo el acto que recién habían culminado estuvo temiendo que esas dos palabras salieran de los labios de Emma, y sin aviso ahí estaban, sin que pudiese evitarlo, la ex novicia las había pronunciado con tanta ternura y devoción, que casi había sentido ganas de romperse a llorar.

-No puedes estar segura de eso-, cualquier cosa era preferible a caer en el embrujo de corresponderle diciendo que sentía lo mismo, aunque solo llevaba escasas seis horas de conocerla.

-Claro que sí, toda mi vida he estado rodeada de mujeres que bien podrían haberme arrancado la vocación con un único beso-, sin saber por qué ella lo sabía y peor temió, sabía que Emma era sincera y no podía creer como estaba dispuesta a vivir un romance, -ninguna había logrado lo que tú-, le acarició la cara y la besó con tanta delicadeza que Regina quiso gritar.

El silencio, no el incómodo, sino el evocador las cubrió por cortos instantes que ambas aprovecharon para grabar tanto en sus cabezas como en sus corazones lo que habían compartido, por si la memoria era traicionera, tenían de respaldo el corazón enamorado que al hablar de amor nada olvidaba.  
-¿Qué aprendiste hoy?-, preguntó la fotógrafa como susurro cálido muy cerca de la oreja derecha de Regina –dijiste que no te ibas a dormir sin aprender algo-, aclaró ante la mirada contrariada de la mujer que aún suspiraba bajo su cuerpo.

-Que el amor a primera vista si existe-, ahí estaba terminando de condenarse. Sí iba a ser quemada en el infierno, prefería cometer bien el pecado.

Movió los brazos para darle mayor acceso a Emma de su cuerpo, estaba caminando en un terreno peligroso, del que estaba segura no podría controlar, pero que por lo menos una vez en su vida quería experimentar. Sin perder tiempo, invitó a su amante a amarla, cientos de veces había tenido la oportunidad de engañar a Robin, pero nunca lo había hecho, hasta esa noche en la que el amor le había ganado a la razón.

Con las luces del cielo alumbrando más que de costumbre abrió los ojos, aún deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero las obligaciones siempre le ganaban la batalla a sus deseos, aunque la noche anterior hubiese sido al contrario.  
-Buenos días-, saludó Emma envuelta en una bata de baño que dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto.

-Hola-, respondió Regina, grabándose los ojos que la miraban con amor y las manos que sostenían un iris rojo atado con cinta ilusión color blanca y un par de azaleas de temporada.  
Ojala no fuera tan perfecta y la conociera sin preguntar, así por lo menos podría olvidarla con facilidad.

Se acercó para besarla y le entregó las flores, dedicando tiempo a un acto que bien podría haber sido simple, pero que la rubia había convertido en terriblemente íntimo y personal. Con los pétalos le acarició el rostro haciéndola cerrar los ojos y suspirar con ensoñación. La amaba y no había marcha atrás.

Tras segundos que parecieron horas, Emma le enseñó los platos con el desayuno. Frutas de estación, tostadas, jugo de naranja y huevos con beicon, nada lo suficientemente fuera de lo normal como para asustarla, hasta que un último plato le fue enseñado.

-¿Le preguntaste a Ruby?-, curioseó mientras tomaba el plato en las manos.

-Ni siquiera la he visto, ¿por qué?-, una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Regina,

-Mi abuela era dominicana, de niña siempre me preparaba mangú-, Emma le robó la lágrima antes de que ésta cayera a sus labios, gesto que se profundizó y terminó en un beso precioso y romántico, que a ambos cuerpos envolvió.

Ya no solo el hecho de haber compartido una preciosa noche de amor, la hacía sentir nerviosa, sino el querer reflejarse en los ojos de Emma en todo momento y ansiar ser besada hasta casi perder la razón, como estaba en ese momento precisamente.

…  
Afuera el revuelo recién empezaba. Modelos, trajes, diseñadores, fotógrafos y cientos de técnicos que se movían de un lado a otro, preparando lo que debía ser el desfile de primavera donde además de los seis nuevos creativos de Europa, la casa de modas de Regina exhibiría la nueva colección de la temporada, que según los críticos, se trataba de una revolucionaria manera de regresar la moda de los ochentas al estante del nuevo milenio.  
Ruby con gafas oscuras, accesorio usado no por el sol que amenazaba con iluminar el día de una manera encantadora, sino por la terrible resaca que tenía, golpeó tres veces en la puerta de Emma sin obtener respuesta. Imaginó que como era diligente y obviamente guardaba muchas tradiciones religiosas, estaría en el pequeño oratorio del hotel, aunque de momento la puerta de la habitación de Regina pareció hacerle señas y entonces dudó.  
La noche anterior las había visto bastante compenetradas, lo suficiente como para sentirse tranquila de dejar a su gran amiga con la fotógrafa, pero no demasiado como para poder sacarse de la cabeza las miradas que descarada Regina, le había lanzado a quien pretendía dedicar su vida a Dios.  
Sacudió la cabeza para sacar las ideas, de momento para ella, absurdas; continuó dando órdenes y disponiendo todo para el desfile y la posterior sesión de fotos.

…

…  
Refugiada en los brazos de Emma, suspiró. Ya había olvidado cómo era iniciar los días en brazos de alguien cuyo amor le perteneciera, y ni siquiera recordaba algún día haber compartido el desayuno de una manera tan especial e íntima, donde una fiesta de sentimientos flotaba entre su cuerpo y la complicidad de comer de la mano de otra, se convertía en algo deseable y no en una manera de perder su poder.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tenemos el tiempo justo para el desfile- menciono la rubia.

No deseaba dejarla ir, el solo hecho de imaginar el frío que sentiría cuando los brazos de Emma no la cubrieran le pareció una tragedia, y así se lo hizo saber, cosa que agradó a la bella ex novicia, quien aprovechó para proponerle que se bañaran juntas.

Y así lo hicieron. El jabón resbalaba por la piel suave y tibia de Regina, mientras el agua recorría junto con los labios de Emma, lugares insospechados en la feminidad de alguien cuyo corazón, se había convertido en una madeja de emociones y sentimientos, peligrosos y prohibidos sí, pero maravillosos a la hora de sentirlos y dejarlos aflorar. La morena recordó la confesión de Emma y decidió ser ella quien tomara las riendas, porque una relación que realmente funciona, puede intercambiar el poder en cualquier momento, dominar para sorprender o dejarse dominar para disfrutar, en ese momento Regina, resolvió ser dulce, pero fuerte, mientras besaba el cuello de Emma, su mano fue descendiendo al monte de venus de su amante, toco con suavidad su clítoris y la oyó gemir, lo cual fue música para sus oídos, mordió el lóbulo derecho de Emma y cuando estuvo segura de que su fotógrafa estaba entregada a sus sentidos, introdujo dos dedos en ella, lo siguiente que escuchó, fue un grito contenido de Emma, quiso verla, dejo su lóbulo y la miró fijamente; tenía los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas se distinguían entre el agua, llevaba el pelo pegado a la cara, se veía hermosa. Emma por un momento abrió los ojos, se miraron un par de segundos, sin moverse, la rubia, autorizó sin palabras a la diseñadora para que moviera su mano, esa comunicación en silencio, poder entenderse solo con miradas, fue la perdición tanto de Regina como de Emma que durante dicho baño, supo lo que era llegar realmente a la cima éxtasis, no solo por sentir a Regina en su interior físicamente, sino por la sensación de calor que tuvo luego de ese momento.

Cuando la fotógrafa tuvo que irse a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, a los minutos el golpeteo de la puerta desencantó a Regina, quien esperaba que el tiempo se hiciera eterno y su relación con Emma superara las barreras que sabía existían.

-¿Qué pasó?-, fue el saludo de Ruby, quien conocía a la perfección a su jefe y amiga,

-Hice el amor con Emma-, los ojos de la diseñadora más joven se abrieron de par en par.

-No sé qué es lo que más me angustia, que hayas descrito tu noche como 'hacer el amor' o que tu amante haya sido una monja, obviando el hecho de que sea MUJER-, de verdad se notaba alterada y Regina incapaz de tranquilizarla se dijo a sí misma que tenía la misma preocupación que su amiga.

-Bueno técnicamente no es monja, y lo de mujer, es un detalle minúsculo ¿no?-, empezó, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de reproche de Coco.

-Entonces eso es lo de menos-, dijo Coco y Regina asintió.

-¿Por qué?-, aunque intentara hacerse la desentendida no lo lograría.

-Jamás lo habría hecho, pero… pero fue mágico-, con gesto exagerado Ruby se abanicó.

-¿Te estás escuchando?-Ruby estaba tratando de hacer de hermana mayor, sin conseguirlo.

Claro que lo estaba haciendo, de ahí su cara de pánico y el montón de alarmas encendidas por sus nervios y el conocimiento de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Podía engañar al mundo, pero no a sí misma.

Para soslayar su intranquilidad, continuó arreglándose. Al elegir la ropa, Emma la había elogiado, sabía que el vestido que usaría no estaba de moda, pero que al otro día muchas empezarían a vestirse como ella, sonrió y terminó de colocarse los accesorios que complementaban su atuendo.

-¿Cómo fue?-, desde que había iniciado su vida sexual, Ruby había sido su… ¿diario? Si eso mismo. Así como Regina sabía de todas las relaciones de su entrañable amiga, ella conocía hasta los detalles más sucios y perversos.

-¿Cómo fue?-, volvió a indagar Ruby al no obtener respuesta.

-Fue…fue mágico ya te lo dije-, se pasó el cepillo lleno de rímel y alargó las pestañas hasta que sus ojos revelaron la profundidad que muchos temían.

El silencio fue la mejor respuesta. Siempre que sus conversaciones giraban en torno al sexo, Regina solía describir detalles y situaciones tan intimas como personales, sin ninguna clase de reparo, pero para su sorpresa en ese momento no podía si quiera intentar narrar su noche, con palabras que vulgarizaran lo que había vivido.

-¿Cuántas veces llegaron?-, la pregunta era normal entre las dos, pero en esa ocasión le pareció superficial y para nada relacionada a su noche, -no eres capaz de responder-, la acusó con ternura. Caminó junto a ella y la llevó hasta el sofá para sentarse.

-No, no puedo-, la revelación ante sus ojos las espantó.

-Antes era fácil responder porque eran meras relaciones sexuales, pero a lo que compartiste con Emma le cambiaste de connotación, eso lo cambia todo-

Regina abrazó a su amiga, -me enamoré-, confesó, -me enamoré-, repitió aterrada.

Un par de día atrás había resortado ante la pregunta de su amiga, con seguridad había afirmado amar a su marido, pero la noche anterior todo se había pintado de otro color, las costuras de una nueva historia se habían empezado a tejer y ella sin evitarlo, había comprometido su corazón, en lo que para muchos, era solo una aventura.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que te dije que ibas muy rápido con tu novio?-, Ruby asintió, -me equivoqué, solo necesitaron de cuatro horas para saber que se amaban-, la diseñadora le dijo que lo recordaba perfectamente, -por favor dime que voy a prisa, que estoy cometiendo un error-, rogó preocupada, como nunca antes había estado.

-No voy a hacer tal cosa, no cuando el brillo de tus ojos indica lo mucho que la amas, a pesar de conocerla menos de doce horas-, dispuestas a seguir hablando, tuvieron que dejar su plática para otro momento, el sonido de la puerta era insistente.

-Hola amor-, sin perder tiempo le besó los labios y dejó una esquela perfumada sobre las manos temblorosas de Regina, todo bajo la mirada expectante de Ruby, quien aprovechó para enumerar los pequeños detalles que habían enamorado a la afamada diseñadora Mills.

Había hecho su trabajo, con un par de horas la había hechizado y con una noche de amor, había revivido a una mujer, cuyo espíritu se había perdido entre los metros de tela, los pespuntes finos y los diseños de alta calidad. Reflexionó en lo bueno o malo que podía ser lo que estaba viendo y optó por pensar que no era nadie para juzgar, pero si para apoyar a su única amiga.  
-Sí nos damos prisa, terminamos rápido-, Regina se separó de Emma con pequeños besos,

-Tienes razón-, dijo la rubia de ojos indescriptiblemente claros, se dieron la mano y con un beso discreto le dieron inicio a un día más de su, aunque peligrosa, feliz relación.

…  
Entre fotos, desfiles, modelos, fiestas y entrevistas el día fue pasando. La adrenalina de su trabajo se iba entremezclando con la locura de amar a escondidas, de sentir besos coquetos cuando nadie la veía y volar por los aires sintiendo que podía abrazar las nubes y maquillarse con el arcoíris.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que las cosas fluían relajadas, que no era un drama acomodar doce modelos con trajes de noche, de tal manera que ninguna se opacara y todas lucieran con elegancia sus diseños. Sintió como la Regina del pasado retornaba, esa que no se enojaba cuando el jugo de naranja no contenía el mismo grado de azúcar o el color de las cintas de los vestidos no eran exactas. Sonrió y suspiro a la vez, Emma manejaba las cámaras con tanta habilidad que casi podía decir que las fotos estaban listas.

-Había escuchado de las bondades del sexo, pero no estaba muy segura-

El comentario por lo bajo de Ruby la hizo reír, -ya ves, parece que es buena medicina-, observó como una modelo le pedía a Emma que le ajustara las cintas del busto y una punzada de celos la cruzó, -estúpida-, dejó de hablar con su amiga y se acercó a las modelos, dejando que la fotógrafa actuara.

-¿Te gusta?-, la mujer flaca y sin gracia le preguntó.

-Sinceramente no, además ya estoy bien comprometida-

Regina que escuchó perfecto lo que Emma había dicho se adelantó y terminó de ajustar las cintas, -me temo que el vestido no se te ve puesto, sino colgado-, ordenó que se cambiara y se giró para sonreírle y guiñarle coquetamente a Emma.

Desde la posición ventajosa de Ruby, ésta pudo observar la batalla que casi se habría formado, de no ser por la astucia y sinceridad de Emma, la conocía demasiado bien, así que no temía porque fuera mentira todo lo que le estaba diciendo y haciendo a Regina. Entonces por primera vez sintió que vería llorar a la fría diseñadora por amor, porque la historia que allí había empezado, tendría fin el mismo día en que la semana de la moda acabara, triste y todo, pero así sería.

Tras culminar la sesión de fotos, Regina corrió al hotel a cambiarse, tenía dos desfiles y una rueda de prensa para dar a conocer su colección, algo que de verdad ansiaba, pero que deseaba evitar, sí así conseguía pasar más tiempo junto a Emma, su caso era crónico. La amaba y de verdad.

Mientras se debatía entre un conjunto de lino falda y chaquetilla celeste y vino, y uno de pantalón y blusa en tonos metálicos, recordaba la maravillosa noche que había disfrutado, la dulzura de Emma, y la forma tan delicada en que la había reclamado. Se preguntó en que momento se había enamorado y recordó las palabras de su madre, 'se ama porque si, sin tiempo ni espacio, se ama porque así está escrito y punto', tenía razón, su corazón en ese momento había elegido a la dulce y simpática fotógrafa, después se reprocharía por ello; por el momento se dedicaría disfrutar y ser feliz, que buena falta si le estaba haciendo.

…

…  
Cuando la vio entrar de nuevo creyó que todas las luces estaban dispuestas solo para iluminarla a ella, le pareció que nadie más tenía vida y que las modelos a su lado no eran más que, figuras descoloridas de una colección triste otoñal de negros y grises que producían sueño.  
Se fijó en las líneas de la falda y como dejaban ver desde las rodillas, las bien formadas piernas que terminaban en un par de sandalias en cuero grabado color lapislázuli, evocó la curvatura de los senos de esa mujer y deseó ser la tela color guinda, que se ajustaba sobre su vientre y se abría en un escote palabra de honor, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, casi desnudos de no ser por las dos tirillas del mismo color de los zapatos que se cruzaban sosteniendo sus pechos. Reparó en el wrap y casi tuvo celos de la prenda cerrada sobre las caderas de Regina. Estaba preciosa, se robaba las miradas y era suya.

La vio caminar por la pasarela y escuchó los aplausos y las decenas de elogios que le daban, le pareció que era orgullosa, soberbia y creída, defectos que Granny condenaría, pero que a ella habían embrujado hasta casi parecerle cualidades admirables. Sin perder tiempo disparó el flash cientos de veces, quería tomarle tantas fotos como le fuera posible, a ver si lograba crear un nuevo papel tapiz, cuya única modelo y arte fuera Regina, su Regina.

El desfile llevó más de dos horas, las presentaciones y el discurso bien elaborado de Regina, se robó la atención de todos los asistentes, pero a la dama preciosamente vestida la única atención que le interesaba, era la de su fotógrafa amante, quien no dejaba de mirarla extasiada y a cada oportunidad le enviaba besos coquetos. Estaba enamorada y se sentía como flotando entre campos de azaleas y lirios.

-Te ves preciosa-, Emma le dijo al oído, al tiempo que la ayudaba a descender de la pasarela.

-Tú te ves mucho más bella-, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en los lagos propios y odiaron no poder estar solas para besarse con la fuerza que su agonía exigía.

La mañana empezaba con prisa en una ciudad donde el clima nunca podía predecirse, en las noticias había oído que haría mucho frío, pero mientras conducía de camino a la oficina de su hermano le parecía que el día sería bastante caluroso, y entonces detestó el sacó cuello alto de hilo negro.  
-¿Sabes algo ya?-, no era precisamente un saludo, pero Robin realmente estaba preocupado por su hija aún no encontrada.

-Según la información que recibí tu hija no vive aquí, parece que está con la familia de Marian en Cádiz-, se pasó la mano por la quijada, gesto que alguna vez había encantado a Regina, -sigue buscándola, quiero conocerla-

Leopold asintió, -¿y tu esposa?-, rogaba que su bella cuñada entrara en un estado tal que nunca pudiese perdonar a su hermano, como si así, tuviese opción con ella.

-Espero que la acepte, todo sucedió antes de conocerla-

El mayor de los Bradley negó, -te recuerdo que dejaste a Marian cuando viste a Regina-

Robin recordó lo que tanto le había dicho a su mujer, -tu sabes que eso no es cierto, ella tenía trece años, pero sirvió de excusa, luego la volvía ver y se enamoró de mí-

La forma presumida de hablar era quizás lo que más odiaba Leopold de su hermano, detestaba que todo le saliera bien y que siempre consiguiera lo que deseaba, sobre todo a las mujeres, en especial a Regina, su amor secreto.

Recibió un café y empezó a beberlo con prisa, solo estaba de paso, iría a la casa a ver a Henry y después regresaría al pozo, donde se la pasaba las treinta y seis horas que parecía tener su día.

…  
La invitación para la siguiente fiesta llegó y Regina declinó su asistencia, era la noche en que Ruby debía lucirse y si ella aparecía le robaría protagonismo, además prefería pasar la noche con Emma, haciendo el amor o viendo una buena película de esas que secretamente disfrutaba.  
-¿Estás segura?-

Regina le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha a Coco, -claro que sí, quiero que brilles y cuando estoy contigo, no te preguntan lo que deben-

Ruby se lo agradeció, nunca le molestaba que su amiga robara cámara, pero a veces ella tenía cosas importante que decir y por la diseñadora Mills no la escuchaban, -en ese caso, diviértete-, se abrazaron y segundos después la vio desaparecer en el ascensor.

Dispuesta a refugiarse en su habitación, encontró las manos de Emma que se interpusieron en su deseó de cerrar la puerta, -¿puedo pasar?-, con los ojos le dijo que si, -me gustaría cocinar para ti, pero me temo que aquí es imposible, sin embargo puedo hacer un fondue de chocolate-, vio las bolsas con todo listo y le pareció que era la persona más tierno del mundo.

-Me encantaría-, cerró la puerta y puso todo de sí para disfrutar la noche, aunque en realidad no tenía que hacer mucho, más que sentarse junto a Emma y dejarse llevar, algo que de verdad no representaba mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres que me cambie?-, lo ideal era que dejara de usar esa ropa tan sofisticada, para que pudiera sentarse sobre la alfombra y comer chocolate.

-Solo si tú lo deseas-, la besó llenándola de dulce, -¿vemos una película?-

Ojala no le propusiera esos planes que a ella tanto le gustaban, -la que quieras-

Encendió el televisor y en un canal de películas halló una que de verdad le gustaba, -no sé si te guste-

Regina preguntó de quien era mientras se colocaba su pijama y dejaba el cabello libre cerca de sus hombros.

-Barbra Streisand-

La diseñadora curvó los labios en una sonrisa absolutamente complacida, -no sé cómo le haces para saberlo todo de mí, pero síguelo haciendo-, se acomodó entre los brazos de Emma y la besó, -es mi película favorita-, giró y dejó que su amante la llenara de chocolate.

Pasar las horas siendo abrazada, sintiéndose vulnerable, pero no débil, indispensable, pero no superior, era quizá el estado ideal de toda mujer o por lo menos de ellas; sin preocuparse por nada más que disfrutar el momento y dejarse arrastrar por la corriente de un sentimiento que tenía todo de perfecto, pero hallarlo resultaba de una cadena de imperfecciones mortales.

-Te amo-, le susurró Emma justo antes de empezar a besarla.

-Y yo a ti-, confesó segura que lo que fuera a suceder después no tendría importancia, porque eso que estaba sintiendo lo valía todo

-Mañana solo tienes una sesión a las nueve, ¿verdad?-, disfrutando de los besos, la diseñadora asintió, -podríamos pasar la tarde en un lugarcito que conozco-, sería la primera vez que paseara en uno de sus viajes de trabajo, sí ya había roto varias de sus reglas, romper una más no hacía la diferencia,

-Perfecto-, rieron cuando el personaje de Rose exigió un beso antes de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio.

-Es campo abierto-

Regina imaginó como debía ir vestida, -asumo que tendré que usar pants o algo así, ¿no?-, Emma negó,

-¿Y que se muera Donatela? Sí quieres pues sí, pero creo que no eres mujer de ese tipo de ropa, vístete como desees-

Dejando a un lado los prejuicios que aún flotaban por los trece años que le llevaba y el hecho de que fuera una mujer, se giró para comérsela, al pie de la letra, a besos.

La noche prometía no tener fin, así como sus encuentros llenos de amor y pasión. Estaban abrazadas, con algo de ropa encima, pero cubiertas de cientos de besos. No habían compartido sexo esa noche, pero si una enorme dosis de entrega y ternura que ninguna podría experimentar en brazos de otro. Una porción de lo que los románticos llamaban hacer el amor, en la forma más sensible y pura, que jamás podría existir.

En el preciso instante en que el sol entró por la ventana, Regina abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los perfectos espejos del alma de Emma, quien la miraba con tanta devoción, que sintió temor, temor porque sabía que ella la amaba y quizás nunca podría olvidarla, aunque su relación tuviera fecha de caducidad, la misma en la que Valladolid fashion week, terminaría.

-Hola cielo-, la rubia la besó, -¿dormiste bien?-, de pronto la Regina tierna y romántica exigía ser liberada de la careta de crueldad, que la hubo cubierto por más de dieciocho años.

-Más que bien, dormí contigo-, cualquiera que fuera la definición de amor, estaba segura que bien podría representarla, -¿a qué hora salimos?-, estaba tan emocionada por el paseo que darían, que parecía niña pequeña que recién conocería el mar.  
…

…  
Cuando el reloj marcó la hora precisa en la que los comedores del hotel, se llenaban de gente exigiendo la segunda comida del día, Regina abandonó el lugar cubierta de una nube de seguridad y brillantez que pocos podían presumir. Tenía un pantalón palazzo de algodón color montana, combinado con una blusa hielo de puños y cuello iguales al pantalón, luciendo totalmente relajada para el día, con el traje de dos piezas como oferta clave para mantener un look sencillo pero delicadamente femenino.

-Que honrada me siento-, Emma la reverenció y de no ser por las cámaras listas para retratarla, le habría robado un beso amoroso y húmedo.

-Debo decir que me siento igual-, observó el pantalón relativamente holgado color blanco marfil, complementado con una camiseta con cuello Ve de un tono jade, los accesorios color plata, llevaba una coleta, con algunos cabellos sueltos para enmarcar su rostro, el maquillaje tan suave como siempre, la veía realmente preciosa, Hacían una pareja perfecta. Guapas y sofisticadas.

Abordaron un auto sencillo y descapotado que Emma decidió conducir, mientras Ruby se encargaba de los desfiles y las sesiones de fotos, actividades que disfrutaba enormemente, más cuando el motivo para realizar esas actividades sola, era que su amiga tenía una cita romántica.

Aún recordaba la última vez que la había ayudado a prepararse para una cita, tenía veintisiete años y el galán que la esperaba era Robin, se veía preciosa, tenía un traje negro con accesorios turquesa y el cabello algo más corto lo había dejado suelto; después de eso, las cosas habían fluido sin mayor tropiezo y con intensa velocidad, un par de salidas más y el anuncio de un matrimonio que ella pensaba estaba por morir. Y pensar que Regina juraba que se había enamorado y así a ella misma, le había parecido, pero la vida era así y, era precisamente en ese momento que podía distinguir lo que de verdad era amar. Ojala no fuera muy tarde.

-¿A dónde vamos?-, mordió una barra de chocolate oscuro con uvas pasas y observó la carretera que pretendía tomar Emma.

-A un pueblito que me encanta-, la rubia detuvo el auto y la besó.

-Así nos va a rendir harto-, se burló Regina.

La inquietud de por qué en ese momento era que empezaba a vivir, a sentirse plena y llena de vitalidad, la hundió en la silla del auto, no era que estuviera contrita de lo que estaba viviendo con Emma, de eso nunca se arrepentiría, sólo que algo de conciencia le revoloteaba por la cabeza y no dejaba de culparla por ser responsable de acabar con un matrimonio de dieciocho años. Movió la cabeza como si así lograra sacarse esas ideas de la mente y miró de reojo a su amante. Era guapa, pero eso no era lo que la había atraído, sino la luz de sus ojos y la sensación de plenitud que la cobijaba cada vez que estaba con ella. Solo hacía falta que le tomara la mano o la mirara como sabía hacerlo, para que literalmente se pusiera a temblar o peor aún, a soñar con que su vida podía terminar en una casita cerca a la playa, junto a una mujer que la abrazaba después de hacer el amor.

-Puente Duero-, leyó la morena en un aviso que daba la bienvenida,

-Así es, aquí me conocí con Ruby, pasé muchos años de mi vida-, avanzó un poco más de un kilómetro y estacionó el auto cerca de la plaza principal.

-Espero que te guste-, la alzó en brazos y aprovechó para besarla, -te ves tan bonita que pareces de mentira-, era el halago quizás más tierno que había recibido. Tomadas de la mano iniciaron el camino por la plaza central hasta llegar a un pequeño local decorado con antigüedades y mesas enormes, todas llenas de postres, haciendo de inmediato que la boca de Regina se hiciera agua.

Mientras esperaban que los platos de la comida fueran llevados a la mesa, hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, comentaron historias de niñas y secretos que a nadie habían revelado. Por momentos se quedaban calladas y entonces ese silencio se hacía su mayor tesoro, reían cuando pasaba la gente y cuando simplemente hablaban al tiempo. Se amaban y no necesitaban tocarse para sentirse, mirarse para grabarse o besarse para saborear el azucarado sabor del sentimiento que ya las había encadenado.

-¡Emma!- gritó un niñito de no más de cinco años

-¡Manolito!-, el brilló en los ojos de ella le pareció que no tenía precio y eso que estaba acostumbrada a pagar por todo, -estás muy grande-, el pequeño se aferró a los brazos de Emma y por primera vez Regina sintió que no todo podía hacerlo. Una mujer mayor llamó al niñito y éste bajó de los brazos con rapidez,

-Ahora regreso-, le guiñó el ojo y observó a medias a Regina, quien aprovechó tan pronto como su amante se sentó, para besarla.

-Que linda esposa-, dijo el pequeño con un plato de fresas en la mano, -porque es tu esposa, ¿verdad?, digo solo las esposas se besan así-, Regina sonrió por la inocencia del pequeño y reparó en que no solo los esposos, sino también las amantes podían compartir un beso como aquel, -¿me alzas?-, le pidió el niñito y al instante disfrutó de ver el mundo desde el lugar privilegiado junto al corazón de la diseñadora, quien en ese lugar no era más que una guapa mujer, no el objetivo de cientos de cámaras y diseñadores intensos.

Tras la buena comida, un montón de fotos y un paseo por un enorme parque lleno de arbustos inspiradores, volvieron a encontrarse a Manolito, quien no perdió tiempo y le pidió a Emma que lo llevara a jugar, mientras su abuelo hablaba con Regina.

-Gracias-, la mujer observó al hombre mayor, -sí, gracias a usted a Emma se le quitó esa idea loca de ser monja-, Regina sonrió, cómo era de dual la vida, seguramente la madre Granny la condenaría por haberla hecho pecar, mientras que el abuelo de Manolito le agradecía, -todos los días rogábamos para que la muchacha hallara un buen hombre, pero por lo visto encontró una excelente mujer-, limitada entre sonrisas y pequeños movimientos de cabeza para asentir, se dio cuenta que tan pronto como su relación acabara, debía asegurarse de que Emma pudiera rehacer su vida, de lo contrario se odiaría por haberla destruido.

Dejaron de hablar, o mejor, el viejo dejó de conversar y Regina siguió observando como Emma cargaba al niñito en un juego parecido al avión, sería una excelente Mamá de eso no había dudas, como tampoco las había respecto a lo mucho que la amaba y la pena que sentía porque ella no sería la madre de sus hijos, la punzada de celos, peor que la que había sentido el día anterior en la sesión de fotos, le cruzó el corazón hasta hacerlo sangrar con afán.  
De pronto como todo lo bueno debía acabar, el día empezó a perder color y Emma se despidió del pequeño y de la familia de éste; igual que lo hizo Regina, quien se había sentido querida y acogida.

El camino de regreso sirvió para que Emma le contara de donde conocía a la familia de Puente Duero y en algunos tramos, se besaran con renovada pasión. Antes de entrar al hotel por la puerta del estacionamiento subterráneo, la fotógrafa se quejó de dolor de espalda,

-Que floja eres-, se burló la diseñadora

-No estoy para esos trotes-, la mujer la acarició.

-No digas eso, ¿o cómo vas a hacer cuando tengas tus hijos?-, le costó trabajo preguntar aquello.

-No creo que los tenga-, Regina le acarició el rostro, -a menos que seas tú, la madre de ellos-

De repente se puso pálida y las manos le temblaron -tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme, un desfile me espera-, salió del auto y nerviosa ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, sino que subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta su suite.

Emma se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó, esa noche Regina no necesitaba a la fotógrafa, aunque a la mujer sí que la requería, sobre todo después de semejante día y final. Un hijo, un hijo de las dos, la idea se le cruzó cientos de veces por la mente mientras deslizaba la falda lápiz y ataba la blusa tipo halter.

Cuando Ruby le informó que solo habría dos pequeños desfiles y un brindis, agradeció al cielo, no quería asistir a ningún evento, menos cuando aún en su cabeza persistían las palabras de Emma.

-¿A dónde llevas eso?-, preguntó por el par de analgésicos

-Emma estuvo jugando con un niñito y se lastimó la espalda-, Coco que leía entre líneas y sabía de los temores de Regina, comentó que eso no era lo que la tenía cabizbaja, -será una excelente mamá, ¿sabes?-

Coco intuyó celos y como siempre sabía hacer, acarició la mano de su amiga y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, -es normal que quiera tener hijos, no te aflijas-

Regina se rió nerviosa, -lo que no es normal es que desee que la otra madre de esos hijos sea yo-, le entregó las pastillas y salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada principal del salón, donde el último desfile estaba por empezar.

Aunque siempre se había preciado de elocuente y terriblemente centrada, su amiga había conseguido que quedara fuera de lugar y sin mucho que decir. Sí bien había imaginado que los sentimientos entre Emma y Regina eran fuertes, no había pensado que llegaran a tanto, lo que inevitablemente predecía un final tortuoso e infeliz, a menos que, decidieran seguir su relación, aunque eso, eso fuera pecado, el primero de muchos más graves.

Cuando el desfile terminó, Ruby aún tenía los analgésicos en el bolsillo y un montón de preguntas que hacer, mientras que Regina solo esperaba salir viva de esa relación tan tempestuosa en la que se había mentido, pero que no se arrepentía.

-¿Por qué te afectó?-

Regina la miró un tanto exasperada -porque eso nunca podrá ser, y me temo que Emma ancló su vida a la mía-

Ruby la abrazó, -vamos Regina, no te atormentes ya verás que pronto esto solo será un bello recuerdo para las dos-

Dos lágrimas peregrinas corrieron, -ahí tienes, la mujer egoísta no quiere que eso suceda, yo no la voy a olvidar, no quiero que ella lo haga-, el predicamento de la diseñadora era mucho más grave que elegir entre Coco Chanel y Dolce &amp; Gabanna.

Salieron del salón de eventos y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas suites. Aún quedaban días de desfiles, fotos y fiestas. Incansable cenas, entrevistas que debían ser esquivadas, y montones de sonrisas hipócritas que prefería, sí eso le garantizaba quedarse junto a Emma.

¿A dónde vas?- aunque era una pregunta estúpida, Ruby quería tener seguridad.

Le pidió los analgésicos, -sí me van a condenar, que sea por algo-, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Emma con su propia tarjeta, -hasta mañana-, guiñó con picardía y Ruby solo se limitó a suspirar, estaría lista cuando tuviera que reconfortarla.

Cuando entró la vio acostada boca abajo, parecía un angelito de esos que pintaban en las estampitas de niños para antes de dormir, suspiraba y parecía que intentaba sonreír. Se sintió tan enamorada que por primera vez entendía porque Romeo y Julieta habían decidió suicidarse y no los juzgaba como siempre hacía cuando Henry comentaba la obra, el amor movía montañas, era tan fuerte que todo lo conquistaba.

Se quitó los zapatos y los acomodó junto a la mesa de luz, se sentó sobre la cama y con cuidado destapó a Emma. Con todo el cuidado del mundo retiró su cabello hacia un lado, y empezó a besar la piel desnuda de la espalda de su amante, provocando que de inmediato ésta despertara.

-Amor-Dijo una Emma somnolienta

La silenció colocando los dedos sobre sus labios, -¿creíste que esta noche te salvarías de mí?-, la rubia negó y empezó a besarle los dedos, -te amo-, sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa coqueta anticipó lo que sería una grandiosa noche de amor.

La blusa de Regina desapareció con habilidad, al igual que la falda que tan coquetamente mostraba sus piernas, suerte que Emma no tenía mucho que quitar y eso ahorro tiempo, los besos parecían no tener fin, era indefinible el comienzo entre uno y otro, era imposible establecer el grado de intensidad de sus sentimientos y la profundidad de su relación.

-Siempre, siempre serás mía-, decía una movida por el deseo y el amor, la diseñadora no lo dudó y así se entregó esperando que los días que aún le quedaban se hiciesen eternos, aunque el reloj parecía girar con más velocidad.

Continuará?

* * *

**Advertencia para el próximo: traigan los kleenex (pañuelos desechables) los van a necesitar... **


	4. Chapter 4: FIN DE TEMPORADA

**Hola! no se pueden quejar, he vuelto pronto, darle las gracias a el profesor que no se presento hoy y me dio chance para escribir :)**

**Como ya es costumbre mis amadas advertencias. La primera, hay una parte del capitulo que habla de una cancion, les puedo decir que es un ritmo muy tropical, muy de bailar, es colombiana (como las que escriben este fic) y la segunda es que espero que disfruten este capitulo, no se cuanto me tarde con el siguiente, aunque tal vez si :/**

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
FIN DE TEMPORADA**

Debía estar escrito en algún lugar que todo lo bueno siempre debía llegar a un final, y obviamente ese fin siempre suele llevar tristezas. Por más que Regina intentara prolongar su estadía en Valladolid, el tiempo inevitablemente se le estaba acabando.

Tres desfiles en el día, más de cuatro sesiones de fotos y cenas elegantes y llenas de un glamour que empezaba a cansar, eran disfrutadas a medias por una bella diseñadora, quien en cada oportunidad aprovechaba para refugiarse en los brazos de la única persona, estaba segura, podría amar.

Dos noches antes de que la semana de la moda viera su final, Emma llevó a Regina a un bar muy acogedor y privado, en Puente Duero. Días atrás en medio de un ensayo de las modelos la había visto moverse con gracia, intuía que bailaba bien, pero quería comprobarlo, sentir las curvas de su morena amoldarse a las suyas, que la música se hiciera su cómplice y que la emoción de una buena salsa, hiciera que la sangre le hirviera hasta casi hacerla flotar, todo de su mano.

-¿No es muy tarde para despedirte de la familia de Manolito?-, aquella había sido la excusa que le había dado, -sí que lo es-, la mirada de interrogación la hizo reír, -la verdad es que, no vinimos a ver la familia de mi amiguito-, avanzó dos calles y el letrero de luces de colores les dio la bienvenida, -¡que tramposa!-, le robó un beso rápido y bajó del auto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba, quizás hasta ya había olvidado cómo hacerlo, la última vez había sido de la mano de su hijo y marido, después de eso poco o nada se había vuelto interesante, lleno de alegría o menos de acuerdo a lo que de verdad le gustaba hacer. Una sonrisa relajada se le dibujó en el rostro.

-¿Algo te dijo Ruby?-, Emma negó, -no necesito que nadie me diga que te agrada, solo leo tu cuerpo y tus miradas-, se besaron con asombrosa pasión y sin perder tiempo le dieron rienda suelta a la diversión que su noche prometía. De la mano entraron al local y ordenaron dos cocteles sin alcohol, ubicaron una mesa junto a la pista de baile y tan pronto como la melodía de una antigua salsa que narraba la historia de un matrimonio africano, sonó, la bella Regina se dejó invitar a bailar por su encantadora Emma.

Como si el programador de la discoteca supiera que la pareja recién llegada, deseaba amarse con el baile y que casi la música se les pegara a la piel, mezcló la canción con una muy lenta que invitaba a beberse la esencia misma que las llenaba, esa que ambas conocían y probaban cada vez que la luna se empotraba en el cielo, o el sol amenazaba con salir.

-Te amo-, se dijeron antes de besarse con desmedido amor, -lo sé-, Emma a alzó en brazos a Regina y la música no dejó de sonar, ni siquiera cuando los dueños de la discoteca indicaron que era momento de cerrar, aún en sus cuerpos había música, aún quedaban pasos que marcar, coreografías que hacer y un arsenal de amor que no tendría límite ni con un océano en medio de las dos amantes.

…

Con Henry concentrado en la nueva colección y además en las revisiones de las crónicas de la revista, no había realmente mucho trabajo que, a la llegada de Regina, pudiera molestarla o causarle algún disgusto.

El sonido del ascensor le hizo retirar la mirada de los nuevos bocetos, ahí estaba el mismo hombrecito que días atrás le había sacado de quicio, lo recordaba perfectamente y a pesar que sabía que tenía dinero, podía jurar que su ropa había sido elegida de un mercado de segunda mano, y no es que le importara, pero como no le había caído para nada bien, prefería encontrarle todos los defectos posibles.

-¿Otra vez por aquí?-, el hombre sonrió, -niñito ¿puedes llamar a tu mami?-, los tonos rojos en la cara del joven heredero se hicieron intensos hasta casi parecer que estallaría, y no, no era el reflejo la ropa estridente del vacío que lo miraba, -yo que tú, le pedía al cielo que abriera un hoyo y me tragara-, Kilian lo miró sin entender, -si buscas empleo con mi madre, procura ni abrir la boca-, le entregó un formato con mucho para llenar y una pegatina para el book que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa, -¿y cuando crees que me entreviste?-, Henry sonrió con ese gesto felino tan particular que solo él y su madre tenían, -estás siendo entrevistado-, el hombre palideció y el jovencito hijo de Regina, revisó la hoja de vida de Kilian, era bueno y aunque no era brillante, si le aseguraba que la pasaría en grande, ya podía imaginarse los comentarios tan mordaces que recibiría y todo lo que su madre aprovecharía del nuevo modelo.

-Mi papá es proveedor de Regina-, Henry suspiró, -y yo le digo a tu papá Señor Jones, ¿entendiste?-, parecía que no y el pobre niño tuvo que explicarle a Kilian que guardara distancias, tanto como le fuera posible, -muy bien, ¿y cuando empiezo?-, una carcajada y dos miradas molestas, -para tu auto, entrarás a prueba cuando mi madre regrese de Valladolid-, el hombre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y estampar su firma en el contrato temporal que Henry entregó.

Solo cuando lo vio caminar hacia el ascensor pudo reírse con ganas, estaba seguro que si se caía sonaría hueco. Era tonto y superficial, se notaba en su manera de comportarse. Parecía tenerlo todo y aprovecharse de ello, sin embargo había llegado a solicitar trabajo en Celebrity y sin saberlo eso representaba la forma más rápida y cruel de caer de bruces contra el mundo y despertar, a las malas, pero despertar al fin y al cabo.

…  
El desayuno le empezó a parecer insípido, los colores del cielo grises y la ropa que todos usaban, la más fea que había visto jamás. Se sentía amargada, triste y sin ánimo de continuar con su vida, estaba a horas de dejar el hotel, de dejar la ciudad donde había conocido a su gran amor, y sobre todo de dejar a la única mujer que había logrado que disfrutara su vida, no que la actuara. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el baño, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse y despedirse de Emma.

Recordó la noche anterior, habían compartido todos los detalles posibles entre un par de amantes enamoradas, imaginó la situación de Romeo y Julieta y le pareció que no era tan trágica como la suya, ella sí que tenía motivos para dejar de vivir, más cuando el avión tomara vuelo y se la llevara lejos, tan lejos que ni siquiera el aroma de la colonia de Emma podría sentir con el paso de la brisa veraniega.

-¿Estás lista?-, negó frenética, -ve a despedirte-, tomó las maletas y las llevó hacia el lobby, -tómate tu tiempo, te espero en el aeropuerto-, se abrazaron con cariño sincero, -y si lo necesitas, llora, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo-, Ruby le acarició el rostro, -dile que la amas-.  
Y así como a Regina le parecía que el mundo empezaba a caerse a pedazos, Emma veía que su vida perdía el sentido que había hallado de la mano de la única mujer capaz de sacarla del redil y llevarla por el camino del amor, algo pecaminoso sí, pero al fin y al cabo del amor.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta y no halló respuesta, se estaba desesperando, quería por lo menos despedirse después de que durante diez días había sido la mujer más feliz de mundo, la más amada, aunque en ese instante era la más infeliz.

-Amor por favor, abre la puerta-, esperó un par de segundos y no escuchó nada, -Emma por favor-, la perilla de la puerta giró y se abrió al segundo, -pasa-, se veía demacrada, no es que no hubiese visto llorar a una mujer, ella había sido la causa del llanto de muchas modelos, pero ver a su amante en ese estado le partió el corazón, un corazón que siempre le pertenecería a Emma.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, se le lanzó a los brazos, necesitaba besarla, sentir sus besos aunque fuera la última vez, dejarle claro que la amaba, aunque en el aeropuerto ya estuvieran anunciando su vuelo; quería asegurarse que la rubia sería feliz, no obstante ella no lo fuera al tener que dejarla.

-Te voy a extrañar-, le vio llorar y la abrazó con fuerza, -siempre te voy a amar-, la morena deseaba eso, pero no podía permitirlo, no cuando sabía que al llegar a Nueva York su vida seguiría el mismo camino que ya había trazado, mientras que ella, tendría que empezar una nueva vida porque la que solía tener, Regina se la había echado a perder. Se besaron como si quisieran borrarse las líneas de sus labios y desearan redibujarse unas nuevas y con sus nombres.

Cuando el tiempo se hizo escaso, la llevó al aeropuerto, valiéndose de algunos contactos, la acompañó hasta la sala de embarque, donde ya Ruby la esperaba.

-Cuídala-, le pidió a su amiga, -lo haré-, se dieron la mano para después abrazarse, -te amo, cielo-, Regina se detuvo, -cuídate-, siguió caminando y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la cinta de inmigración, corrió en dirección contraria justo hasta caer en brazos de Emma, -te amo, y prométeme que reharás tu vida-, la ex novicia negó, -promételo-, asintió a medias, -si tuviera que elegir entre respirar y estar a tu lado, puedes estar segura que tendría que vivir de tu oxígeno-, la abrazó con fuerza desmedida, -te amo.

Ruby le rogó que siguieran, ya tenían que abordar el avión y no había más opción, que volar hasta Nueva York, donde todo habría acabado.

…  
La emoción que sentía al saber que su madre estaría por llegar a escasas horas, solo podía verse a medio empañar por la noticia de su padre, había problemas en uno de los pozos y obviamente su presencia era requerida. -¡Aff, como siempre!-, acomodó los globos de bienvenida y el cartel que había pintado. Todo estaba perfecto.

Agarró las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo al aeropuerto, moría por ver a su madre, ¡claro a su tía Ruby, también! Tenía tanto que contarles, y también tenía mucho que oír. Siempre disfrutaba del tiempo junto a su madre, oyéndola narrar historias de desfiles, shows de modelos desesperadas y las nuevas tendencias que con facilidad había impuesto.

…  
Verla recostada sobre la silla, con los lentes enormes de Chanel, cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, de verdad que le estaba partiendo el alma. La quería con toda su alma, era más que una amiga, era como una hermana, por eso verla tan destruida le estaba descosiendo el alma, como un zurcido mal hecho por el cual se escapa el diseño más precioso, una costura que necesita ser reparada con extrema urgencia.

-Regina-

La mujer mayor miró a su amiga y las lágrimas que bajaron de sus hermosos ojos, delataron el dolor que la estaba carcomiendo, -la amo, Coco, la amo-

Sin saber que decir se limitó a abrazarla, nada mejor podría haber hecho en ese momento en que ella deseaba derrumbarse, -llora cielo, llora-, afortunadamente el vuelo duraría doce horas, y bien podría deshacerse en lágrimas y reponerse para abrazar a su hijito, quien seguramente la esperaba dichoso.

…  
Caminando pesadamente como si la mismísima cruz de Jesús estuviera sobre sus espaldas, se dirigía hacia donde otrora se sintiera en su hogar. El convento de la sagrada familia, donde Granny la esperaría le mostró su grandeza y su calor acogedor pareció rechazarla.

-Has regresado-, le dijo la religiosa, pero calló al ver las lágrimas en Emma, -¿te has enamorado?-, la mujer asintió, -¿pecado?-, preguntó con pena.

-Dímelo tú-, se sentó junto a la fuente y la madre superiora abrió su corazón dispuesta a oír a la atormentada ex novicia.

Narrar la historia era una cosa, escucharla otra y para Emma revivirla resultaba ser el más terrible tormento. Estaba dispuesta a oír los reproches de su consejera, a seguir la penitencia que le pusiera, si así podía si quiera respirar sin que le doliera.

Porque las flores recordaban el aroma de Regina recostada sobre el césped, porque el celeste, el montana o el hielo, eran colores que solo se veían preciosos sobre la piel de su mujer, porque tomar fotografías solo era agradable si la modelo era la dueña de su corazón, porque soñar solo era agradable cuando sobre su pecho sentía la respiración de su amante, de la bella dama de ojos chocolate profundo.

-¿Y la mujer es casada?-, cuando la había enviado a Valladolid, lo había hecho porque sabía que ella no podría ser monja, porque el hábito no le quedaba y sabía que afuera existía una persona creada para ella, pero no había adivinado que esa persona fuera mujer y menos que estuviese casada.

Emma narró la historia, casi sin omitir detalle.

…

Tras recibir la cena del avión que le pareció desabrida y probarla a medias, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, llegaría a Nueva York a eso de las nueve de la mañana y de una vez reanudaría actividades, a ver si la ocupación y el trabajo lograban que de su mente se saliera, aunque fuera un poco, el rostro de Emma, si bien no lograba arrancarse de la piel su aroma o los besos que tan delicadamente le había obsequiado.

-Me siento culpable-, dijo Ruby con mucho pesar, -fui yo quien te la presentó-, agregó tomándole las manos que estaban frías.

-Entonces de lo que debes sentirte responsable es de los diez días más felices de mi vida, de nada más-

Ella, que podía dárselas de conocer a la perfección a Regina, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, de verdad que el poder del amor era infinito y transformador; conocía a su amiga y aunque por más de quince años había perjurado amar a Robin, nunca la había visto tan entregada y mucho menos romántica en la relación. Estaba grave y ella no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Reclinó la silla de tal manera que terminó fungiendo de almohada para su amiga, en sus brazos seguía siendo la jovencita de diecisiete años que había conocido en la universidad, esa que la había ayudado cuando la presentación de diseños había estado a punto de fracasar y después la había invitado a vivir con ella, esa que nunca había comprometido realmente el corazón, pero que en ese instante tenía empeñada hasta el alma y la sonrisa.

-Descansa, al llegar te espera todo un huracán-, Regina ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo ese día no deseaba dar declaraciones, ni siquiera le apetecía hablar de los grandiosos diseños, porque en su mente solo estaban los días llenos de amor junto a Emma.

…  
Granny caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperada, angustiada, contrariada. Al pedirle a Emma que saliera a 'comerse' el mundo, estaba consciente que regresaría cambiada, con la convicción de ser mujer de familia y servirle a Dios de otra manera, teniendo un esposo y hasta unos hijos, pero lo que no había vaticinado era que su pupila, regresaría hecha un mar de lágrimas, abatida, y sin el más pequeño deseo de vivir, porque la mujer que le había enseñado a amar, simplemente se había ido en el avión de las ocho, rumbo a su hogar, a los brazos de un marido que ni siquiera imaginaba la infidelidad cometida.

-¿Sabías qué era casada?-

Emma asintió, -me lo dijo, pero no me importó-, si la iba a condenar no le importaba, ninguna penitencia podría hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho

-Esa mujer no debió permitirlo-, claro, los mayores deben controlar a los niños, o eso se suponía en este caso.

-Ella dijo que tú dirías algo como eso, la condenarías-, Granny intentó imaginarse a la mujer que había hecho 'pecar' a la novicia y sonrió involuntariamente, debía ser preciosa, pero más allá, con una personalidad arrolladora y una ternura interna capaz de doblegar al más fiero león.

Haciendo memoria de todas las veces que, bien podía haber abandonado la vocación, Granny reflexionó en que sin duda, la mujer de la que hablaban tenía algo especial, que había eclipsado la razón y los principios de alguien como Emma. Recordaba el montón de muchachitos tras de ella en Puente Duero, y a ninguno si quiera lo había mirado y mucho menos ninguno había conseguido despertarle el más minino deseo. Ahora entendía la razón, a Emma no le interesaban los hombres y su educación la obligaba a negarse su atracción hacia las mujeres, pero al parecer llegó "la indicada" para hacerla salir de su armario y descubrirse a si misma.

-Perdiste la cabeza-, Emma asintió sin remordimiento

-Condéneme madre lo volvería a hacer-, la monja se persignó sorprendida. Antes de oír eso había pensado que como todo en la villa del Señor era obra de Dios, la aparición de esa mujer y la relación con su novicia también debía tratarse del Altísimo, sin embargo en ese instante que lo pensaba, esa mujer debía ser creación del diablo.

El silencio pareció torturarlos, Granny era incapaz de seguir hablando y Emma ni siquiera pretendía empezar a pelear, sin embargo cuando su consejera mencionó que Regina era un peligro, el pecado en persona, la fotógrafa reaccionó, -Con ella no te metas. Yo te respeto, pero ella no tiene la culpa-, las lágrimas en su rostro acongojaron a la religiosa, quien arrepentida, se limitó a abrazar a la muchacha.

…

Cuando bajó del avión y llegó a la sala de desembarque, decenas de fotógrafos estaban listos para capturar la llegada de la famosa diseñadora y su equipo de artistas. Algunos empezaron a tomar anotaciones sobre el vestuario de Regina y otros simplemente se limitaron a esperar las impresiones sobre la semana de la moda.

-Regina, ¿por qué no se te vio en el desfile de Valentino?-

Quiso decirles que porque esa noche la había pasado en brazos de su amante viendo una película, -porque era la noche de Ruby y ustedes saben como manejo los desfiles-, algunos asintieron complacidos,

-Dicen que tomaste muchas fotos de Valladolid-

Los ojos le brillaron, -así es, y las fotografías las podrán ver a medida que yo considere prudente en cada edición de Celebrity-, dos fotógrafos la retrataron,

-¿Qué diseñador logró hechizarte?-

Ninguno, una fotógrafa enamorada era quien había conseguido embrujarla, pero como no podía decir aquello divagó entre dos nuevos artistas y los clásicos de Carolina Herrera,

-¿Podríamos hablar de las telas de la temporada?-, preguntó una periodista que nunca le había simpatizado a Regina

-¿Si vinieras de una viaje de doce horas y llevaras diez días sin ver a tu hijo, te sentarías a platicar de telas y botones?-, los ojos los tenía rojos y no por las lágrimas sino por la ira.

-Supongo que no-, los demás reporteros rompieron en carcajadas,

-Buen día, señores-, caminó abriéndose paso con prepotencia y solo sonrió cuando en medio de la multitud su apuesto hijo apareció.

-¡Henry!-, el niño corrió a los brazos de su madre, y muchos aprovecharon para fotografiar, el único gesto noble que Regina podría protagonizar,

-Que bella estás-, elogió el jovencito

-Tú estás deslumbrante-, se dieron otro abrazo y Ruby esperó, que la vida de su amiga no se volviera tan turbulenta como había imaginado estando en el avión.

Después de un par de abrazos más y que el conductor metiera los cientos de paquetes en el auto, Ruby se excusó para no ir a la mansión Mills y tomó su auto hacia su departamento, aunque dejó a Henry preocupado quien notó que algo grave le había sucedido, -¿problemas amorosos?-, Regina asintió, su hijo era terriblemente perceptivo, y en ese momento más que nunca, representaba un problema.

Al llegar, un letrero enorme dándole la bienvenida la recibió y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas entremezcladas de alegría y desazón, le llovieron el rostro. Por su hijo seguía respirando, aunque su corazón se negara a latir, porque su motivo se había quedado a doce horas avión. Todo estaba en su lugar como tanto le gustaba, olía a pasta seguramente preparada por Henry, y el rostro alegre de su hijo, eran impulsos suficientes para reestructurar la vida que se le había perdido.

-¿Y Robin?-, no había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto y no estaba en la casa, -es que un…-, Regina alzó la mano, -un pozo presentó problemas-, el joven sonrió, -no te fijes, yo también dejo que lo urgente me gané-, el intento por defender a su marido era loable, siempre lo había hecho, porque no le parecía justo que su hijo la quisiera más, sin embargo de momento le pareció que su gesto, solo era por acallar su conciencia.

Decidieron comer en la sala y ver la película que Henry había alquilado, luego destaparían los regalos y Regina disfrutaría del desfile de modas que su hijo protagonizaría, cuando se probara cada prenda que le había comprado.

-No sé, yo solo uso la ropa diseñada por ti-

Regina sonrió, -en ese caso, veré quien usa la ropa de Carolina Herrera-, el niño saltó y agarró las bolsas, -solo por esta ocasión puedo probar-, rieron a carcajadas. La tarde sería de relación madre e hijo.

La noche empezaba a entrar en el convento de la sagrada familia, mientras la oscuridad seguía siendo fiel compañera de Emma, y los deseos de vivir se escapaban con cada movimiento del segundero de su reloj. Se concentró en uno de los libros del despacho general, pero cada palabra le recordaba a la hermosa dama de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate fugaz.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-, la pregunta de Granny, Emma llevaba haciéndosela desde que Regina se había despedido con un beso, que bien podría haber sido el de la muerte, -no lo sé-, dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie, -he pensado en regresar a Puente Duero-, la mirada de la Madre superiora fue enigmática, -ha llegado una carta de tu abuela-, como si fuera poco los problemas que tenía, de momento surgía uno más, -¿qué pasa?-, sin saber que responderle, se limitó a entregarle la comunicación, -vamos a ver-, la letra era cursiva y bien cuidada.

Tras un par de minutos y varias negaciones, Emma descubrió que su padre la andaba buscando y además, pretendía que lo perdonara para poder recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido.

-¿Qué te dice?-

Molesta leyó en voz alta la carta, -ahora resulta que desea hacerla de gran padre-, Granny intentó calmarla, -es un poco tarde para recuperarme-, la monja le dio un sermón de perdón y un montón de reflexiones y paradojas que pretendían que el pensamiento de Emma sobre su padre cambiara, -no más Granny, hoy ha sido un día terriblemente difícil, quiero descansar-, la religiosa cedió.

-Tu habitación te espera-, se levantó cansada y con el ánimo en los pies, -pero mañana quiero que hablemos sobre tu relación con esa mujer-.

El tono de advertencia molestó a la fotógrafa, -de mi lo que quieras, pero de Regina nada-, salió del despacho con más años más de los que tenía cuando por primera vez hubo salido.

La noche estrellada, los cientos de lucecitas en el techo y el aroma a flores, eran una total crueldad para una abatida dama que tenía el alma empeñada y el corazón destrozado. Mientras a lo lejos y con horas de diferencia, el sol aún brillaba sobre una tierra cuya dueña, abrazaba a su hijo para no dejarse caer, se nutría de los sueños del pequeño joven para seguir sonriendo y por lo menos intentar continuar con una vida que ya no le pertenecía, porque sin duda, se la había regalado a la única mujer que podría amar.

…

La tarde de madre e hijo estaba resultando bastante provechosa, risas y secretos que nutrían su relación estrechándola hasta hacerla irrompible, le garantizaba a Regina que al final, cuando la vida se volviera más que turbia, su maravilloso hijo no sería su enemigo sino su aliado; y es que no en vano, Henry era capaz de meter las manos al fuego por su madre, igual que ésta lo haría.

-Cuéntame más historias, estas muy callada-, mordió un trozo de pastel y untó crema de avellanas sobre la nariz de Regina,

-Ya te he contado todo, desfiles, modelos, fotos-, lo último, le recordó a Emma. No, a decir verdad todo le recordaba a su amante, desde que la había conocido se le había grabado en la mente y estaba tan segura de sí misma, que no podría sacarla fácilmente, aunque intentaran borrarle la memoria.

Henry que era demasiado perspicaz, supuso que había algo más que su madre no deseaba narrar, una información que estaba reteniendo y que la estaba envenenando.

-¿Cuándo te sientas lista, me lo cuentas?-, intentó levantarse, pero Regina lo detuvo

-¿a qué te refieres?-

El joven hizo un gesto comprensivo, -sabes Mills, te conozco demasiado bien, sé que algo te pasa, pero me lo dirás solo cuando lo consideres preciso-, la diseñadora palideció

-Hijo-, deseó confesarse, pero Henry depositó con delicadeza un dedo sobre los labios de su madre.

-Descansa, asumo que mañana regresarás a la revista-, le envió un beso y se despareció tras los peldaños de la enorme escalera cascada.

Contrariada y algo asustada por el comportamiento de su hijo, determinó que debía andarse con pies de plomo si quería continuar con su vida, no podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado, que ni siquiera intentaran averiguar que tanto había sucedido en Valladolid, que tanto en una semana su vida se había puesto de cabeza, y poco o nada parecía tener sentido, desde que había tomado el avión de regreso.

Se terminó el pastel de chocolate y esperó que el tiempo fuera aliado a su paso, que aunque extrañara a Emma, por lo menos fuera capaz de seguir con su vida, no podía ser tan desagradecida, muchos ni siquiera conocían el amor verdadero, por lo menos ella había probado las mieles de ese sentimiento durante diez días, eso a nada, era preferible.

Cuando llegó el momento se refugió en su habitación, y como antes hacía, dejó que si hijo durmiera a su lado y la abrazara, hasta que la noche perdiera la oscuridad aunque su corazón mantuviera el manto oscuro que el desamor le había entregado.

…  
Los días pasaron, cuantos no sabía con exactitud, quizás dos o tres, estaba sumergida entre cientos de fotografías, montones de notas que corregir, y decenas de desfiles que arreglar. Ya había conocido a Kilian y como su hija le había contado, era un hombre vacía y sin aspiraciones, más allá de contar con algo de dinero para satisfacer sus superfluos caprichos. Al verlo desfilar, recordó la llamada del padre del modelo, quería que le diera una lección y lo había mandado nada más y nada menos que a las fauces de un león hambriento. Pronto Kilian Jones se ganaría el odio profundo de Regina Mills y por ende el resentimiento de Henry.

Sacó la carpeta de diseños y empezó un nuevo boceto, estaba inspirada en las Mujeres jóvenes, pero serias que ingresaban al mundo laboral, en los atractivos que… ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba inspirada en Emma, las líneas del blazer sabía le ajustarían muy bien, y el pantalón resaltaría las piernas y… de seguir así se iba a enloquecer, imaginando el cuerpo de su amante, recordando las formas sobre su piel y las líneas que tantas veces había repasado oculta bajo sábanas calientes y colmadas de amor.

-Hola-, alzó la mirada y el rostro sonriente de Robin la molestó.

-Hola-, esquivó el beso que pretendía darle, uno porque quería guardar la caricia de Emma sobre sus labios, y dos porque estaba molesta que hasta ese momento se dignara aparecer.

-No estoy para peleas-

La tensión se le subió, -perdóname-, la ironía era su mejor arma.

-Tú fuiste la que prefirió…-

Regina se levantó de la silla, -ir a cumplir una de las obligaciones de mi tonta carrera, ¿fue así como me dijiste?-, el ingeniero bajó la mirada, -si me hubiese quedado, al otro día tú te habrías ido, porque uno de los pozos presentó problemas-

Incapaz de refutarle porque sabía que todo lo que su esposa decía era verdad, -lamento que no puedas entender que es importante-,

Las palabras de Robin hirieron a Regina, -parece que solo quien sea ingeniero, es quien merece tu respeto, ¡sorpresa! Puede que no construya puentes o extraiga petróleo, pero afuera hay muchos que valoran mi trabajo-, se alejó hacia la ventana y cuando Robin intentó abrazarla se retiró, -si no tienes nada más que decir, vete-, recogió unas carpetas con muestras de tela, -tengo una tonta junta, si me permites-, abrió la puerta y le pidió que se fuera.

Frustrada se dejó caer sobre el sofá mullido, con tantos conflictos en su mente, estaba intentando no alejarse más de Robin, sin embargo éste parecía hacer méritos para que en Regina, el recuerdo de Emma se fijara como pespunte reforzado, imposible de soltar.

-Tú puedes-, se dijo con las carpetas en la mano, ingresando a la sala de juntas, donde todos la esperaban.

…

Durante los dos o tres días que había estado recluida en su habitación del convento, había podido comprobar que su relación con Regina no se trataba de algo pasajero, no de una aventura, y muchos menos de un encuentro sexual que se había dado por mera atracción física. No, su relación había nacido del amor, si bien lo primero que había existido era ese 'clic' químico, a medida que habían empezado a hablar, sus almas literalmente, se habían conectado, volviéndolas inevitablemente una sola. Regina lo había dicho, jamás le había sido infiel a su marido, y haberlo hecho en ese momento, solo podía significar una cosa, entre las dos el sexo nada tenía que ver y sí el amor puro, aunque sonara ridículo, y verdadero.

Sacó una agenda donde siempre escribía sus pensamientos y trató de plasmar lo que su corazón le decía, era triste que tras los días más felices de su existencia, tuviese que soportar ese espantoso dolor que le escocía el alma. Pensó en Regina y las lágrimas que pocas veces había derramado, le inundaron el rostro, afuera muchos decían conocerla, pero solo ella realmente sabía que se escondía tras la ropa fina, los lentes de diseñador y el maquillaje imborrable, una mujer tierna, apasionada, romántica y fácil de complacer.  
-Tu abuelo quiere que vayas a verlo-, Emma observó a Granny, -supongo que no tengo opción-, la monja negó, -y cuéntale lo que pasó-, claro, omitiendo detalles, -le dará gusto que no me convierta en monja, ya sabes la idea era de mamá-, con un abrazo y choque de manos la religiosa aprobó a su pupila, -¿después qué harás?-, sin mirarlo y entre dientes respondió que haría quizás, un viaje muy largo, lo que obviamente a Granny le pareció un desafío, -la vas a buscar-, la voz alterada no le permitió definir si preguntaba o acusaba, -pregúntale a Dios-, se levantó de la cama y empezó a empacar sus pertenencias, era increíble como en cuestión de días, la vida cambiaba tanto hasta casi hacerla desconocida e intolerable.

Antes de que la ex novicia continuara, Granny se percató de un par de fotografías que aún conservaba Emma y pretendía empacarlas junto a sus camisas.

-¿Es ella?-, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió, -se la tomé cuando llegó al primer evento de la semana, aún ni la conocía-, la monja observó con detenimiento la imagen, a simple vista era una mujer guapa, con mirada altiva y sin temores. Le enseñó una segunda foto y Granny comprendió porque sin dudarlo, habían desafiado las leyes de Dios y se empeñaban en aferrarse a ese amor, que poco futuro tenía, pero que parecía valer la pena vivirlo.  
La mirada interrogante le indicó a Emma que deseaba saber más de la fotografía, -se la tomé en Puente Duero, después de jugar con Manolito se acostó en el césped y Marinita, la hermana del niño, le pidió que le hiciera trenzas, –se ve…-, incapaz de reconocer que lucía maternal y tierna se limitó a halagar sus hermosos ojos, -no solo sus ojos son hermosos-, hizo un gesto de estar recordando y Granny la detuvo, -me imagino, termina de empacar-, salió de la habitación, seguro que la relación tormentosa, que ese peligroso amor, hasta ahora había comenzado y que seguramente llenaría muchas páginas de un libro, que desde esa noche que su pupila había narrado, se había empezado a escribir.

Deprimida, como parecía ser su estado habitual, se dejó caer sobre la ropa que aún no empacaba; con las fotografías en las manos y un montón de lágrimas que derramar recordó lo mucho que amaba a su mujer, la falta que le hacía y todo lo que en ella había descubierto, sí la dejaba ir aprendería a odiarse, sí la buscaba, quizás sería condenada a la asfixia en fuego y azufre, como indicaran Ernst y Johanna Lehner en su libro de 1971, pero ese castigo era preferible a vivir su vida sin ella.

…  
Cuando la junta terminó, tenía un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con matarla además de las agruras típicas que la acompañaban cada vez que tenía un disgusto. Se refugió en su oficina y antes de que rompiera a llorar se concentró en los diseños que Henry había hecho durante su ausencia. Eran buenos, tenía talento, pero no lo iba a convencer de quedarse, su hijo ya tenía planeado que al terminar la escuela viajaría a Harvard a estudia periodismo, y contra ese deseo su palabra no contaba.

Suspiró y siguió repasando los diseños, sin saber su hijo había dibujado un par de bocetos que bien podían incluirse en la colección que Regina pretendía lanzar, inspirada en Emma y dedicada a ella donde quiera que estuviera.

Sacó dos cartas de colores y llenó la orden de compra, quería añil, ocre, bermellón, ciruela, espuma, lima y almendra. Colores que solo al verlos le recordaban a su amante y la tierra donde la había amado. Quería verde bosque o quizás aceituna, alguno de esos tonos profundos de pino o lago, que se asemejaran a los ojos perfectos que con amor la habían contemplado por diez maravillosos días.

Dispuesta a seguir eligiendo colores, renegó cuando el insistente intercomunicador sonó, según su secretaria era Robin, quien la necesitaba con urgencia.

-¡Cuando no!-, exasperada atendió, -necesito que nos veamos-, si el teléfono tuviera cámara de video, habría notado el rostro transfigurado al escuchar aquello, -aún me queda una reunión de tallaje, pero a eso de las cinco estoy en la casa, ¿te parece?-, sonó increíblemente calmada y se felicitó por ello, -pues… está bien-, le molestó la duda y antes de que la lengua se le desamarrara y un montón de insultos le saliera, le aseguró que estaría puntual, -hasta la tarde entonces-, colgaron al tiempo, ambos con la molestia reprimida de no poder expresar lo que sentían.

Haciendo un balance de su vida podía darse cuenta que siempre había obtenido lo que se le antojaba, en sus manos todo lo había conseguido, con esfuerzo, dedicación y sacrificios, pero al fin siempre lograba todo, sin embargo en ese momento no estaba muy segura de conseguir su objetivo de ser feliz, porque no se encontraba allí junto a ella, sino a doce horas de avión y un convento de distancia.

Convento, aquello la hizo reflexionar en todo lo que la madre Granny debía haberle dicho a Emma de ella, no dudó cuando se le pasaron los insultos de más alto calibre, tampoco se escandalizo cuando supuso que no la bajaría de pecadora y que el mayor halago que recibiría de la religiosa sería, bruja desalmada y desviada. Y no la culpaba, porque ella también se sentía así, quizás hasta la entendía, no en vano le había quitado una oveja a su rebaño.

Sonrió, y Ruby que la observaba supo porque lo hacía.

-¿Pensando en ella?-

Regina no necesitó que la pregunta fuera más específica, -ya es habitual-, retomó las telas y su amiga de toda la vida le acarició el rostro,

-No puedes seguir así-, ella tenía razón.

-Lo sé, confío en que se pase pronto-, sabía que el sentimiento arraigado en su corazón no se iba a ir por más que lo intentara, no era una mancha que con disolvente desaparecía, sino una huella pegada como las digitales, necesaria como el oxígeno y vital como el corazón.

Intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, comentando sobre las últimas notas que habían salido de ella, según el periódico de más rotación, Regina había impuesto la nueva tendencia en tiempo record, tanto solo habían pasado tres días desde su llegada de Valladolid y las tiendas de ropa más cotizadas empezaban a exhibir en sus escaparates, trajes de dos piezas ejecutivos, pero ligeros, camisas largas con accesorios ochenteros y pantalones pitillo que complementaban con botines de piel de gamuza en todos los colores del frutero.  
-Me alegra-, murmuró observando las fotografías de sus vitrinas.

-Se nota-, se burló Ruby, -estaré en mi oficina, sí me necesitas, gritas-, la besó en la mejilla antes de que pudiera salir, Regina la detuvo.

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti-, la diseñadora la abrazó.

-Aburrirte-, chocaron las manos en un gesto, para muchos infantil, pero significativo para ellas, y dejaron que sus obligaciones les llenara la mente, aunque se sintieran vacíos.

…  
Leopold recibió la carta de Marco con algo de alegría, según por lo que había hablado con Robin, Regina estaba molesta, así que recibir la noticia de la hija abandonada, le colmaría la resistencia y estallaría, dándole paso al cuñado buena gente que deseaba no solo consolarla sino aproximarse a su intimidad.

-¿Ya la leíste?-, negó, -por teléfono tu ex suegro me dijo que tu hija iría a verlo pronto, no sé más-, con algo de nerviosismo Robin sacó la carta, -dice que intentara convencerla de que me permita hablar con ella-, Leopold sonrió malévolo, -espero que te acepte-, bebieron una copa de coñac de un solo trago, daba todo por ver la reacción de Regina cuando supiera de su nueva hijastra.

Pidieron otra ronda más de bebidas y solo hasta que el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde Robin decidió que era momento de enfrentar a uno de los más peligrosos adversarios, su hijo, quien no le temblaba la voz para lanzar una ofensa y menos para acusar cuando así le parecía. Imaginó la reacción y se esperó lo peor, a pesar de ser un jovencito dulce y agradable, era incisivo, reservado y no se mordía la lengua a la hora de expresar lo que pensaba, cosa de la que en buena parte era responsable.

-¿No dijiste que la cita con mi cuñada era más tarde?-, preguntó Leopold cuando su hermano se puso en pie, -sí, pero antes hablaré con Henry-, el hombre sonrió, su sobrino era quizás más feroz que la propia Regina.

…  
Cuando llegó de la escuela y sintió el aroma a salsa de soja dulce, determinó que su padre había regresado y por alguna extraña razón que desconocía de momento, había decidido cocinar el pollo teriyaki que tanto le gustaba. Algo se traía entre manos, y le preocupaba, sobre todo porque el estado de ánimo de su madre, desde que había llegado de viaje, estaba por los suelos.  
-Qué bueno que regresaste-, dejó la maleta sobre la silla y corrió a abrazarlo

-Me hacías falta-Dijo el ingeniero

En momento así, odiaba ser tan duro con su padre, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando su corazón y cabeza le ordenaban ser así, -¿y por eso cocinaste?-, tomó un trozo de zanahoria y lo mordió,

-Mientras termina de hornearse el pollo, ¿qué tal si hablamos?-, supuso problemas y una alarma, parecida a la de incendios de la escuela, se encendió, -claro-.

Se sentaron en el sofá más grande de la sala, y se contemplaron por unos minutos que parecieron horas, Henry observó a su padre y sintió pena, lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle, debía ser muy grave, de lo contrario no tendría el rostro contrito y sin saber que decir, se notaba el esfuerzo en elegir las palabras.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, no te voy a juzgar-, empezó el joven a ver si así lograba que su padre hablara

-Verás…-, suspiró agitado, -hace más o menos treinta y cinco años tuve una novia a la que quería mucho, pero el tiempo pasó y dejé de quererla-

No llevaba ni un minuto hablando y Henry ya estaba aburrido, -¿y?-, Robin se oprimió los dedos de tal manera que todos sonaron,

-Terminé con ella, pero cuando eso ocurrió, estaba embarazada-

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par, -pero no lo sabía, me enteré hace una semana-, antes de reaccionar pensó en cómo habría actuado si Regina le hubiese dado esa noticia, -¿hasta ahora lo supiste?-, el hombre mayor asintió, -ya veo-, suspiró confundido, -entonces tengo un hermano o hermana de treinta y tantos-

Robin se levantó del sofá, pasándose las manos por la cara –hermana, para ser exactos- caminó hasta la barra.

-No, yo te sirvo-, Henry corrió y sirvió un coñac, -¿y dónde está?-, a medias el ingeniero narró la historia, -espero que te perdone-, sirvió agua con hielo y la bebió de un solo sorbo,

-Hijo…-, se calló cuando los ojos miel de su joven niño lo miraron con suficiencia, -¿quieres que la conozca y acepte?-, a veces odiaba que su hijo fuera tan sobrado,

-Si-, sonrió triunfante

-Primero tráela y ya veremos-, caminó para tomar su maleta y desde la escalera murmuró, -la cena debiste prepararla para mamá, es a ella a quien debes consentir, no a mí-, toda la vida se había comportado así, siempre exigía cosas para su madre y no para él, y en esa ocasión creía que quien merecía consideración era precisamente Regina, no él.

El sonido del horno indicando que ya estaba listo el pollo, lo hizo correr a través de la sala hasta la cocina, acción que había causado gracia en Regina y hasta en Henry, sin embargo con cada segundo que pasaba, la situación perdía el poco o insignificante tinte cómico que podía tener.

Al llegar a la mansión no pudo reprimir el deseo de ver a Emma en la puerta esperándola, que fuera ella quien cocinaba y en el sofá la abrazaba después de un día agotador. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que no pudiera controlar el llanto se ordenó seguir, encontrándose al instante con el delicioso aroma del pollo teriyaki que a su hijo tanto gustaba.

-Hola papá consentidor-, le dijo desde la puerta al verlo con delantal y gorro de chef

-Hola amor-, sonaba afligido y se sintió miserable por no amarlo y peor aún, por pertenecerle a una mujer que antes era de Dios.  
Dejó el maletín sobre la encimera y se lavó las manos, sin esperar que los brazos de Robin se cerraran en un abrazo, que más allá de agradarla la espantó, y así se lo hizo saber con su actitud de rechazo.

-¿Aún estás molesta por lo de esta mañana?-, preguntó entre molesto y decaído.

-No, lo siento-, se armó de valor y se acercó para besarlo con la pasión que recordaba, pero que sinceramente no sentía.

Para Robin era el beso que había extrañado durante días eternos, mientras que para Regina era la tortura que tenía que aprender si quería salir airosa de una vida, que ella misma había diseñado, y bien o mal, era incapaz de momento, de descoser.

Tras el beso, Regina intuyó que algo no andaba bien y los nervios de verse descubierta le aceleraron el pulso de tal manera que casi se mareó,-¿Pasa algo?-

Robin bajó la mirada, -Tengo algo que decirte-

Percibió que algo grave sucedía, pero que no tenía que ver directamente con ella y eso la relajó, -te escucho- ,el hombre algo nervioso la condujo hasta la sala, y la sentó con delicadeza en el sofá donde antes había estado sentado Henry -habla que me estás poniendo nerviosa-, y esa era una sensación que odiaba Regina

-Amor, antes de conocernos yo tuve algunas relaciones importantes-, la mujer asintió, -una de ellas, sin que yo lo supiera, dio un fruto…-

La cara nívea y el latido descompasado, indicaron que la noticia además de tomarla por sorpresa, le había afectado terriblemente, -¿tienes un hijo?-, saltó del sofá y empezó a caminar posesa sobre la alfombra friezé.

-No lo sabía hasta hace una semana- quiso excusarse Robin

Sin saber que decirle movió las manos para callar el impetuoso cúmulo de explicaciones que de momento no quería ni podía entender, menos cuando al tratar de hablar las palabras se le atropellaban y no hilaban una sola frase coherente.

-Cállate-, gritó furiosa, -¿y me lo dices así, tan tranquilo?-

Robin intentó defenderse y Regina simplemente no lo escuchó, -no sabía que existía, eso pasó hace más de treinta años-, con dos lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas consiguió que se callara, -si esperas que te felicite, pues enhorabuena ya tienes otro heredero-, caminó hasta la escalera y sin mirar atrás, subió hasta su habitación, cerrando con un golpe seco la puerta caoba, dio indicios de lo que se avecinaba, el mayor de sus pecados.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Para el próximo, pueden traer palomitas, porque esto se pondrá emocionante...

si tienen dudas, quejas, reclamos y/o elogios ya saben que hacer :D..hasta pronto (espero)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! siento la tardanza... la vida debería ser mas sencilla :/**

**Bueno, pues, este capitulo,de la mitad hacia adelante, ha sido una colaboración (graciiiaaass autora oficial por dejarme escribir contigo *-*) y está muy inspirado en una canción de Jose Feliciano &amp; Ricardo Montaner, se llama "si tuviera que elegir" 3 somos unas cursis, ya lo sabemos ;)**

**Tambien quiero recomendarles un fic que acabe de leer y lo ame, se llama "quod destinatio" de erpmeis, señora autora de ese fic si me lee, le digo que pronto tendrá mis RW (en enero de 2015) pero que ame su fic y por eso lo recomiendo xD**

**ya, no doy mas lata, ojala les guste y me lo dejen saber :D**

* * *

**Capítulo V  
Calado**

Dice el argot profesional del diseño y el patronaje que el calado es un trabajo hecho con aguja en la tela, sacando y uniendo hilos; de tal manera que bien valdría la pena preguntarse, quien podría ser la tela, la aguja y que hilos saldrían para que entraran otros.

Encerrada en su habitación chilló furiosa, estaba celosa y molesta, ¡tenía un hijastro!, había alguien más en la vida de su marido no solo su hijo Henry, y odió sentirse tan perdida y sin nadie que pudiera reconfortarla, ¡corrección!, no nadie, sino Emma, quien hacía que todo girara en torno a lo vivido, pero al hacerlo más daño le causaba.

Se miró al espejo y una sombra pasajera incomprensiblemente le dio la luz, condenaba a su marido por un hijo, pero a ella ¿quién la condenaba por la infidelidad cometida? Nadie más que su propia conciencia o sus mismos anhelos de tener de nuevo a Emma y no poder hallarla al voltear la esquina o estirar la mano sobre la almohada.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la de su hijo y al entrar lo vio escribiendo en su computadora con absoluta concentración.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el joven.

-Debería ser yo quien preguntara eso-

El niño dejo de digitar y se levantó con gracia, -no cuando es a ti quien te afecta-

Regina atrajo a su hijo para abrazarlo, -¿no te ha importado?-

Henry negó, -tengo una hermana-, la famosa diseñadora pensó que por más que lo intentara no conseguiría que su hijo se convirtiera en un muchachito rebelde y problemático, -lo siento ma, pero has creado a un hijo anti problemas cortado a ti-,Regina hizo un gesto divertido, -y si hubieses sido tú la de la hermanita nueva, me habría puesto a brincar por toda la casa, así que lo más justo es aceptar a la hija de mi papá-, la abrazó hasta casi asfixiarla

-Amo tus abrazos rompe huesos-, rieron con alegría,-no sabía fuese mujer, eso es lo de menos, pero ya que lo tomas así te pido que ayudes a tu papá y lo escuches-

El joven asintió, -cuenta con ello.

Sentado en el frío sillón de su despacho creyó que todo se había acabado, jamás había visto a Regina tan molesta, y si bien sabía que era irascible e intransigente, con él nunca había mostrado sus peores defectos, al contrario era tranquila y dócil, así como se veía en la fotografía de su matrimonio, donde él la alzaba en el portal de la iglesia llena de flores y cientos de famosos invitados.

-¿Se puede?-, alzó la mirada y la vio preciosa junto a la puerta,

-claro-, se levantó y con disimulo se limpió las lágrimas que le llovían la cara, -lo lamento-, dijo ella y para Robin fue como oír un coro de ángeles, -no amor, quien lo siente soy yo-, se acercó y le dio la mano.

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo, espero que la encuentres-, le respondió que era posible que pronto lo viera, -en ese caso te deseo lo mejor-, la tomó de los brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá caoba en la mitad del despacho, -pero no me pidas que me vuelva la madrastra abnegada-, él asintió y sin perder tiempo empezó a besar el cuello de Regina, -no, no-, murmuró a medias sin poder evitar la embestida apasionada de su marido.

Sí permitía que la hiciera suya, se odiaría más, se sentiría infiel, ilógico y todo, pero así era. No podía entregársele a su marido porque simplemente ella ya era de otra, otra a la que amaba y que no podía sacar de su mente y menos de su piel.

-¡No quiero!-gritó furiosa deteniendo de inmediato a su marido, -¿pero qué demonios?-, se levantó del sofá y se acomodó la blusa a medio apuntar, -no es tan fácil, como crees-, Robin intentó detenerla, pero la mirada furiosa de su esposa lo detuvo, -necesito tiempo-, se excusó antes de salir, segura que a su marido había engañado, pero no a ella, que perfectamente sabía que el tiempo que requería para volver a ser mujer de su esposo, era toda una vida.  
…

Cuando Emma llegó a la casa de su abuelo a las afueras de Puente Duero, ya caía la noche, de tal manera que lo único que se antojaba era dormir, aunque a la fotógrafa le parecía que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer porque en una noche similar había poseído a la dueña de su vida.

-Me da mucho gusto que regreses-, le dijo el anciano, -Manolito dijo que hace unos días estuviste por aquí-, Emma sonrió con pena, el recuerdo de la tarde junto a Regina le dolía más que una puñalada en la espalda, -dijo que venías con una mujer muy guapa-, ella asintió, -Y según lo que me contó Manolito, me alegra que ya no te ordenes-, al parecer a la única que le habría gustado la idea de que fuera monja, era a su madre.

Se sentó junto al hombre de cabello blanco y denotó una tristeza infinita, capaz de ser leída a kilómetros de distancia, -¿te ha dejado?-.

Ella negó, -ha tenido que irse-

El anciano le acaricio la cabeza, -búscala-.

Con su abuelo siempre las cosas se veían de mejor color, -si fuera tan fácil-, agarró una de las galletas sobre la mesa y la mordió,

-Si tienes que tomar un avión, no es tan difícil-, Emma suspiró, -lo más espinoso fue dejar tu vocación, ¿no crees?-, aún la fotógrafa necesitaba una señal, algo que le diera la llave del callejón sin salida en que se había metido por amor.

Marco se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la chimenea, hacía frío y presentía que habría más cuando su nieta conociera las intenciones de su padre. Abrió una cajita decorada sobre el hogar y sacó una carta con estampillas extranjeras.

-La ha enviado tu padre-, molesta se levantó sin querer recibir la comunicación, -no quiero saber nada de él-, el anciano suspiró cansado, -dale una oportunidad, a tu madre le habría gustado que lo conocieras-, se sentó de nuevo y tomó la carta, la letra era ordenada y la escritura extensa.  
Seguro que será mejor dejarte sola, salió de la sala en dirección a la cocina, donde esperaría a Emma con una tasa de chocolate caliente y pan recién horneado.

Lágrimas rodaron de los ojos verde azulado de Emma, la carta de su padre era conmovedora, algo triste y hasta justificada, sin embargo, aún necesitaba una explicación, pues según su madre, él la había dejado por la mujer que seguramente seguía siendo su esposa; terminó de leer y la luz que necesitaba llegó como ráfaga furiosa, su padre quería verla, y recuperar el tiempo perdido, nada más y nada menos que en Nueva York.

-¡Abuelo, sabías de esto?-, entró a la cocina corriendo, -¿qué desea verte?-, ella asintió, -me lo dijo tu tío cuando hablé por teléfono con él-, la alegría en su nieta le pareció inusual, -creí que no querías saber nada de él-, Emma le respondió que así era, pero que era toda una coincidencia que quisiera verla en Nueva York, -no entiendo-, murmuró Marco, -dijiste que tomar un avión no era difícil, la mujer que amo vive en esa ciudad-, el anciano sonrió, -así que en pos de ver a tu padre buscarás a la…-, guardó silencio tratando de recordar como la había llamado Manolito, -ah, sí, a la esposa bonita-, Emma asintió dichosa, buscando el último empujón para buscar a su mujer, lo había hallado en el lugar menos esperado, y de la mano de alguien a quien no le apetecía conocer, pero que la vida le había puesto como pieza de su peligroso juego.

…  
El pollo teriyaki solo lo comieron Robin y Henry, Regina seguía encerrada en su habitación, lugar que había dispuesto para ella sola, porque de momento no le apetecía compartir el lecho, menos cuando su marido podía aprovechar el momento e intentar tomarla, como era su deber, pero no su deseo.  
-Quita esa cara, pronto se le pasara-, Robin deseó que su hijo tuviera razón, -¿y si no?-, el muchachito pensó que el divorcio podía ser una opción, sin embargo no lo dijo, -no seas negativo, ya verás que las cosas mejoran-, ni él mismo se creyó las palabras así que optó por llenarse de ensalada.  
Dispuesto a seguir cenando el teléfono sonó insistentemente sin que nadie lo contestara, así que decidió contestar y bien que lo hizo, porque la llamada decididamente era para él.

-Robin-, saludó la voz de un hombre mayor, -¿Marco?-, asintieron con voz queda al otro lado y continuaron hablando, -solo quería decirte que tu hija accedió, quiere verte-, la sonrisa en Robin se hizo amplia, -¿vendrá?-, el anciano sonrió malicioso, pero con pesar, a juzgar por la emoción al responder, el padre de su nieta se estaba haciendo ilusiones y él más que nadie sabía, que la intensión primera de su adorado retoño era el de buscar a la mujer esa, que tantas historias había levantado desde su estadía en Puente Duero.

Siguieron hablando y Henry asumió que pronto conocería a su hermana mayor, le dio gusto, siempre había añorado a una hermana, sin embargo intuía que le daría problemas con su madre, quien había dejado claro, que el ser madrastra no se le daba bien y no lo iba a intentar.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?-, preguntó preocupado, -dice que en tres semanas se reunirá contigo, pero viajará en dos, quiere acostumbrarse a la ciudad y terminar con unos pendientes-, Robin aceptó, -¿entonces me busca o cómo hago?-, se notaba impaciente y Henry le hizo señas para que se relajara, de seguir así iba a espantar a la tan aclamada hija, -relájate Robin, mi nieta sabe qué hacer y ya tiene tu número de teléfono, todo a su tiempo-, resignado comprendió lo que Marco deseaba decirle y tras una despedida cariñosa, colgó.

Fijo junto a la mesa del teléfono Henry lo observó con detenimiento, antes de la llamada lo había visto cansado y triste, de momento parecía relajado y hasta feliz. –Qué bueno-, pensó el jovencito, quien sabía perfectamente que la llegada de su hermana le facilitaría las cosas, ya no sentiría el remordimiento por querer más a su madre, aunque a ésta ya podía imaginarla gritando ofuscada.

-¿Vendrá?-, Robin asintió, -en tres semanas conocerás a tu hermana-, el niño sonrió gustoso, -me alegra-, su teléfono celular sonó y se excusó, -mañana tengo brigada de disciplina y me tengo que poner de acuerdo con mis amigos-, se retiró de la mesa y corrió hacia su habitación, mientras Robin imaginaba como sería tener a su hija cerca.

…

…  
Había terminado de leer 'La multitud errante' cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la madrugada, debían ser las ocho de la mañana en España y como no tenía ni idea de qué había sido de la vida de Emma, no podía imaginar que era lo que estaba haciendo; quizás estaba tomando fotos o cocinando algún delicioso plato, la imaginó escribiendo, jugando con Manolito, cortando flores, la imaginó sonriendo y no pudo evitar llorar, algo que poco sabía hacer, pero estaba aprendiendo.

-Amor-, susurró anhelando que sus palabras las llevara el viento y las posara sobre los labios tibios de su amante, -te extraño tanto-, tomó una rosa del florero junto a su cama y la metió dentro del libro, -buenas noches, cielo-, cerró los ojos invocando a algún hada mágica que le ayudara a volar para estar junto a Emma, evocando los recuerdos vividos así podría si quiera nutrirse de ellos.

El apacible sonido de las hojas al chocar con la brisa de una noche tibia, el movimiento sigiloso de las nubes que pretenden esconder amantes furtivos, el despunte del sol a la hora que cantan los pájaros, el aroma penetrante del perfume de las flores a media mañana…cientos de detalles y movimientos temporales, ayudaron a que el paso del tiempo fuera menos atroz, a que el recuerdo bastara para seguir viviendo, a que el juego entre el sol y la luna se diera prisa y al abrir los ojos ya el tiempo hubiese mudado.

-¿Increíble, verdad? ó a Ruby sin comprender, -hace un poco más de dos semanas estamos aquí-, dejó el lápiz lavanda y lo cambió por uno nombrado romance, cuyo tono estaba entre el caramelo y el fresa,

-¿a dónde quieres llegar?-

La diseñadora repasó una línea con un lápiz coral, -ha sido difícil, pero has logrado salir adelante-, una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Regina, -si a valerme de mis recuerdos, llamas salir adelante, si lo he hecho-, se tomaron de la mano, -creo que el trabajo ha ayudado-, omitió que también el problema de la hija de su marido le tenía la cabeza bien ocupada, ya se lo había contado, pero no había dado detalles porque ni ella misma los sabía.

Siguieron dibujando, hasta que el teléfono celular de Ruby sonó con insistencia.

-Bueno-, contestó con enfado,

-no digas que soy yo-, le respondieron

-amor…-, Regina le hizo señas para que se saliera, lo que menos quería en ese momento era oír una conversación amorosa entre su amiga y el galán de turno

-Ok-, dijo a medias tapando el celular, -dame un segundo-, salió de la oficina y se encerró en la suya.

Con la cara roja por decir mentiras, pero el corazón saltándole como loco, continuó hablando, -que bueno oírte, ella ha estado muy triste sin ti-, se cercioró que su amiga no la estuviese oyendo,

-igual yo, por eso escúchame…-, narró un plan que le tomó más de cuatro minutos contarlo.

-estás loca, pero me encanta, cuenta con ello-, cerraron la llamada y aunque a Ruby le pareció que las cosas podían ponerse algo turbias, no le importó, bien valía la pena si aquello garantizaba la felicidad de su amiga.

El departamento que había alquilado era cómodo, bonito y bien ubicado. Llevaba dos días y medio en la ciudad y ya se sentía en casa, aunque el sentimiento debía hacerse más fuerte cuando por fin pudiera besar a Regina y decirle, mirándola a los ojos, lo mucho que la amaba.  
-Prepárate amor-, continuó organizando el departamento, mientras el domicilio llegaba. Iba a cocinar para ella, tenía un arsenal de películas románticas, y dos botellas de vino por aquello que recién eran las nueve de la mañana. Timbraron y recibió los paquetes enviados desde el supermercado, quería hacer pasta con trozos de jamón y mayonesa, así el tiempo rendía y podía preparar un postre fácil.

…  
Dibujando, pero esa vez con un lápiz marfil acentuó las líneas de uno de los pantalones que componían la colección de primavera, que en tiempo recorrer estaría en sus tiendas del norte de la ciudad. Sonrió cuando pensó en su hijo, decididamente sería él quien las modelara.

-Cambio de planes-, anunció Ruby desde la puerta de vidrio reforzado.

-¿Tu galán te invitó a comer?-.

La diseñadora rió, -no, el fotógrafo que contrataste para las fotos de 'Nueva York interior', solo trabaja en su departamento-,

Regina hizo mala cara, -entonces llama a otro-,

Decidida negó, -las modelos ya salieron para el departamento del tipo-, exhaló rayando en la histeria.

-Tengo junta en una hora, no alcanzo-, Ruby que todo lo tenía fríamente calculado le aseguró que ella podía encargarse, -¿estás segura?-, no era que no confiara en ella, solo que sabía que las juntas de redacción eran algo que ella odiaba sobremanera,

-Claro que si-, se sentó y retomó los colores para hacer una anotación en un trozo de papel blanco, -esta es la dirección, preguntas por el apartamento quinientos dos-, lo tomó en las manos y lo leyó.

-Espero no tardarme mucho-,

Coco sonrió con malicia, -espero que no-, pensó divertida.

Antes de que saliera le pidió que se relajara, que no se preocupara por nada, pues desde ese momento ella se haría cargo de todo. Regina la observó con ternura, Dios no le había dado hermanos, pero la vida le había permitido encontrar en Ruby más que un amigo, casi un alma gemela.

Cuando empezó a circular por las calles de la ciudad, le pareció que había bastante sol para ser tan temprano, lo que significaba que a medio día la temperatura iba a estar a reventar y sí el fotógrafo resultaba nefasto, su paciencia no iba a durar toda la larga jornada que le esperaba.

Encendió el equipo de sonido con algo de música electrónica, así trabajaban muchos de los fotógrafos que ella conocía, dejó todo listo en la sala y le quitó el seguro a la puerta, según la información que había recibido, ella estaría a punto de llegar.

Una ráfaga de viento cubrió sus pasos, descendió del auto y le pidió al conductor que se fuera, ella podría regresarse sola o en dado caso llamarlo, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo se iba a tardar. Levantó la mirada hacía el que supuso era el departamento del fotógrafo y exhaló con molestia cargada.  
Se anunció en la portería y con sonrisa de anunciante el vigilante le permitió pasar.

El sonido del ascensor le congeló las entrañas, tenía tantos deseosa de verla que no se creía capaz de esperar un par de minutos por ella, escuchó el taconeo singular, dejando claro que a su paso era ella quien llevaba el control, que casi podía controlar las pisadas de todos para que se amoldaran a su caminar y que como siempre se lo proponía, lograba que todos la miraran con admiración, recelo y algo de lasciva, porque aún obviamente, estaba de muy buen ver.

Ubicó los números dorados en el centro de la puerta y antes de golpear notó que estaba entreabierta, la música sonaba con buen volumen y un montón de fotos sobre la mesa junto a la entrada le dibujaron una imagen de su nueva adquisición, supuso que era algo excéntrico y que le gustaba lo moderno, esperó que no fuera muy exigente y continuó caminando sin siquiera percatarse que alguien detrás de ella entraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta.  
Solo el 'clic' al asegurar la puerta hizo que volteara a ver y casi se desmayara.

-Hola-, le dijo con cariño.

-Mi amor-, respondió lanzándosele a los brazos-

-¿Me extrañaste?-, era una pregunta con respuesta implícita, pero la rubia necesitaba escucharla para sentirse segura.

-Con toda mi alma-, la miró a los ojos y la besó con excedida pasión-

-Emma-, dijo entre besos antes de volver a mirarla y comprobar que no solo ella estaba llorando, -te amo-, le aseguró, decidida a que su amor tenía que vivirse por más pecaminoso que fuera.

Caminaron hasta el sofá y dejaron que su sentimiento guiara el día que tan esmerado había preparado y Regina con desespero había anhelado.  
Pasaron segundos interminables hasta que una de las dos rompió el silencio en el que se habían sumergido, en ese mutismo que les permitía beberse sin decoro, grabarse con deseo y simplemente ratificarse lo mucho que se amaban, aunque su relación hubiese nacido de una noche desenfrenada de caricias y besos que ninguna de las dos había planeado, pero que después de sucedida, la habían atesorado para poder seguir viviendo.

-¿Te vas a quedar?-, preguntó con temor, un sentimiento que se esfumó tan pronto como Emma asintió, -a eso vine, a quedarme contigo-, era peligroso, pero la sensación de plenitud y el dolor sanado en su corazón eran más importantes que el temor de ser descubierta en una relación prohibida, -gracias-, murmuró sin evitar que las lágrimas le acariciaran la piel, -gracias-, repitió la fotógrafa, seguro que así quería permanecer hasta el fin de sus días y más allá, con Regina entre sus brazos contemplando la caída del sol y el baile de las hojas en otoño.

Ninguna, nunca; había sentido esa perfecta conexión cósmica de la que en los libros de literatura romántica se esmeraban en retratar, de esa que cientos de pintores habían intentado pintar, de esa que solo ella había probado al estar refugiada entre los brazos de una mujer, menor que ella, que pretendía ser monja, pero que la había llevado a pasear descalza por el jardín del amor perfecto y verdadero.

En ese momento de tanta delicadeza, Regina supuso que en el algún momento tendría que elegir, entre sus sueños y ella, entre el tiempo y el amor, sus obligaciones y los ojos de Emma, las noches de amor y el recato que ser ella exigía, entonces solo le bastó girarse para recibir la sonrisa de su amante y comprobar que entre respirar y vivir sin ella, era preferible dejar de tomar el oxígeno del aire, porque su vida acababa en el momento en que Emma saliera de ella, -te elijo a ti-, le regaló un gesto de incomprensión, -sí, cuando tenga que elegir, puedes estar segura que te preferiré a ti-, se besaron con ardor, dejando que sus manos repasaran su piel hasta tallar huella a huella la posesión que habían adquirido desde que se había visto a los ojos, desde que se habían probado y sus pieles se habían quemado al contacto mutuo del amor.

…  
Al otro lado de la ciudad Ruby se desenvolvía muy bien en la junta de consejo, disfrutaba de escuchar a sus compañeros y reía con las estupideces que seguramente provocarían gastritis en Regina, era increíble que aún la siguiera admirando, que entre más pasara el tiempo y pensara que ya sabía todo de ello, algo nuevo le hacía crecer más amor y admiración por su única y verdadera amiga, la misma que la había sacado de problemas y le había tendido la mano cuando todos le habían volteado la espalda radicalmente.

-¿Tu eres el nuevo modelo?-, lo observó y se rió, -Claro Rubs-, se puso roja como tomate recién exhibido en el mercado, -no me digas así-, imaginó a el vacío modelo llamando 'Regie' a su amiga y casi pudo escuchar el grito que pegaría, -siéntate-, recibió el book y le dio vistazo rápido, -por ahora vas para tallaje-, Killian hizo mala cara, -pero…-, levantó las manos como le había aprendido a su amiga para callar al hombre de veinticinco años, -¿es eso o nada?-, de mala gana accedió, -aunque cuando Regina me vea, de seguro me deja como modelo para su nueva colección-, todos rieron convencidos que eso nunca pasaría.

Pasaron al siguiente punto en la agenda y Ruby le rogó al cielo, que tanto Emma como Regina la estuvieran pasando bien, que su amor si se pudiera dar y que su función como paño de lágrimas, no tuviera que ser requerida, no cuando quería tanto a la famosa diseñadora y solo la quería ver feliz.

Anunciaron la llegada del fotógrafo, que según ella solo trabajaba en su departamento, y agradeció al cielo por haberle permitido cuadrar su plan, de lo contrarios se habría tenido que inventar algo más elaborado que, quizás no les habría salido tan bien.

…

Apagaron el equipo porque a ninguna de las dos le agradaba esa música, y se debatieron entre ver de nuevo la película favorita de Regina o un par de comedias románticas que bien podía agradarles.

-Podemos ver la que tú quieras-, observó las seis cajas de DVD y sonrió, -y mientras te ayudo a cocinar-, la pasta ya estaba casi hecha así que aceptó la ayuda en el postre, -pensaba en un áspic de frutos rojos-, rió a carcajadas, -no puedes preparar eso-, Emma se levantó y con fingida indignación le aseguró que podría hacerlo, -ya vas a ver-, ella negó al tiempo que traviesa le quitaba el delantal y el gorro de chef, -eso te digo-, la correteó por todo el departamento y juntas cayeron sobre la alfombra color nuez en un juego de besos y caricias que prometía no tener fin, -que tramposa eres-, se quejó Emma cuando tras un beso largo y coqueto se levantó para apoderarse de la cocina.

Requirió ayuda para ajustarse el delantal y su amante aprovechó para acariciarle las caderas y la base de la espalda con tanta delicadeza, que de nuevo la sensación de querer llorar la llenó.

-Lava las frambuesas-, le pidió y antes de obedecerle, Emma le repasó un trozo sobre sus labios del mismo color, para luego morderle con deliciosa picardía el labio inferior, -me temó que el postre no va a ver el final-, rieron y prestaron atención a la película que recién empezaba, a ver si lograban coordinarse entre cocinar, besarse y ver el filme.

Verla tan bella, con el cabello a medio recoger en una coleta improvisada con las mismas cintas de su cabello, probando el licor de melocotón para el postre y graduando el agua para lavar los arándanos, era la imagen más bonita que podía tener, lo que había empezado a soñar cuando por primera vez la había visto, esa que había anhelado tener todos los días, imaginó a un niñito parecido a Manolito, pero con los ojos de Regina y suspiró, eso sería lo único que le faltaría para ser completamente feliz.

-¿Qué pasa?-, se acercó para acariciarle los párpados, -nada, solo que soy muy feliz contigo-, le pasó las manos entrelazadas alrededor del cuello, -y yo-, se besaron con ternura para luego terminar el mimo en un abrazo lleno de cariño y admiración, un abrazo que duraría momentos imperecederos.  
Aún abrazados Emma sintió que del rostro de su mujer caían lágrimas y se asustó, -¿qué pasa?-, se miraron, -elegiste la película más triste, él muere-, señaló la escena y se rompió a llorar como solo podía hacerlo junto a su amante, -ya la quito-, la detuvo, -déjala-, como la comida ya estaba lista y al postre le faltaban diez minutos, se recostaron sobre la alfombra para ver la película, abrazadas, con las manos entrelazadas y besándose a cualquier oportunidad dejaron que el día corriera a su antojo, que se fueran consumiendo las horas, entres besos y comidas a bocados, trozos de frambuesas robadas y uno que otro arándano fugitivo de un beso.

Comer espaguetis podía ser lo más normal del mundo, cientos de veces lo había hecho, entonces ¿por qué no entendía, cómo Emma lo había convertido en un acto peligrosamente erótico, hasta casi hacerla delirar? Le recibió el siguiente bocado de pasta y lo comió con lentitud sensual, -¿por qué me miras así?-, quiso decirle que, porque sentía envidia de los fideos, pero se contuvo, -porque te amo-, casi quería decir lo mismo, sólo que más romántico, -y yo a ti-, brindaron con vino, que era lo único que Regina bebía y solo en ocasiones especiales.

…  
La narración de Robin dejó amargado a Leopold, si bien al principio le había contado que Regina se había molestado con la noticia de la hija perdida, cosa que lo había alegrado, luego le había explicado de su casi reconciliación y de la actitud de aceptación que su esposa había tomado.  
-¿Así que te aceptó a tu hija?-, Robin asintió, -y le pidió a Henry que me apoye-, con eso las esperanzas de Leopold se fueron por el drenaje, -que bueno, así siguen siendo la familia perfecta que son-, brindaron y el ingeniero no notó la discordia en las palabras de su hermano, -así es-, chocaron las copas y los ojos rojos de Leopold evidenciaron el mal rato que estaba pasando, cada vez tenía a Regina más lejos, más fuera de su alcance.  
Revisaron los planos de la Carbonera, la nueva zona donde la perforación petrolera iniciaría con prontitud, según informaciones del mismo ministro de minas y energía, sería una gran proyecto que requeriría del trabajo permanente de Robin, y la ausencia forzosa de su hogar, algo que cualquiera, bien podría aprovechar.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿ya se comunicó contigo?-, Robin recogió los documentos, -ayer habló con mi secretaria, le dijo que ya estaba aquí y que en una semana hablaría conmigo-, Leopold sacó un sobre con estampillas, -lo envió Marco-, sacó la carta y cuatro fotos de su hija, -digna hija de su padre-, rieron, -por supuesto trae el gen Bradley-, aseguró Leopold, rogando al cielo porque su sobrina representara un grave peligro para el matrimonio de su hermano con la mujer que amaba hasta enfermar.

Colocaron la segunda película y la segunda botella de vino decidieron abrir, mientras seguían besándose, contándose historias del pasado, y dedicándose palabras de amor, que por más hostil que se volviera el mundo, siempre les quedarían grabadas en el alma y la piel.

-¿Te puedes quedar esta noche?-, deseo que en ese momento algún maldito pozo se quebrara para que su marido tuviera que salir a reparar el problema cual héroe de turno, -no amor, quisiera, pero…-, Emma le posó los dedos sobre los labios, -te entiendo, otro día-, se besaron y solo hasta que el teléfono de Regina sonó, dejaron de hacerlo.

Dispuesta a gritar a quien había osado interrumpirla, miró la pantalla de colores donde leyó el nombre de su marido, -hola-, Robin la saludó con amor, pero no logró que Regina se sintiera miserable y menos con remordimiento, -¿qué pasó?-, Emma le hizo señas que se calmara, estaba siendo muy dura, -¿estás ocupada?-, aseguró que siempre lo estaba y lo instó a que continuara hablando, -¿vamos a cenar?-, Regina buscó mentalmente los pants que tendría que usar e involuntariamente en su rostro se marcó el seño, -no, tengo mucho trabajo-, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro desilusionado, -entonces nos vemos en un rato, amor-, ella accedió y colgó sin siquiera darle tiempo a un te quiero mal dicho, o a un beso fugaz que se quedaría atascado entre la línea telefónica y sus sentimientos muertos.  
Emma recogió los platos para luego pedirle que se sentara a su lado, -no seas tan cruel con él-, ella lo miró con pena, -ya no lo quiero-, una parte de la mujer orgullosa brilló, -eso es obvio, amor, de lo contrario no estarías aquí-, la besó para quitarle los miedos y tras el primer contacto lo logró, -será mejor que me vaya-, asintieron decepcionadas, -te amo-, no decírselo no la salvaba del infierno así que se lo repitió y le acaricio la mejilla, -sueña conmigo, que yo lo haré contigo-.

…

Cuando llegó a la casa tenía todavía la sonrisa como mejor maquillaje y el temblor en las manos como prueba de lo mucho que la emocionaba, el hecho de saber que su amante estaba dispuesta a quedarse a su lado, aunque el mismísimo diluvio se soltara o la inquisición volviera y ella fuera la primera candidata a probar el fuego de la caldera.

-¿Por qué siento, que a uno le informaron que se secó algún pozo y que al otro le dijeron que tendrá el contrato para vestir a todo el mundo?-, se paró en seco y miró a su hijo, -no te entiendo-, el joven se acercó y le besó la mejilla, -claro que si-, le dio la mano para subir las escaleras juntos, -papá llegó como si cargara la cruz de madera y tú con una sonrisa que bien podrían usar para comercial de lápiz de labios-, Regina evitó mirar a los ojos de Henry, -como sea, después me lo dirás-, le deseó buenas noches y se refugió en su habitación donde aún tenía tarea que hacer y mucho que platicar con sus amigos.

Ya había reconocido la suspicacia de su hijo, sin embargo le aterrorizaba que fuera tan terriblemente perceptivo y la pusiera en jaque con todas sus preguntas, que siempre iban con doble intensión.

Al entrar en la habitación halló a su marido recostado con una carpeta en las manos y prestando atención al noticiero, creyó que la punzada en el pecho era de remordimiento, pero cuando no se le antojó besarlo en los labios como parte de su saludo, reconoció que solo era temor de ser descubierta, no arrepentimiento.  
-Hola-, le dijo sin esperar si le respondía o no, ingresó al baño y se puso la ropa de dormir, -buenas noches-, le besó la mejilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, a ver si así lograba conciliar el sueño, aunque la emoción que sentía en su corazón parecía que no la dejaría dormir, el pecho le saltaba y el corazón se le quería escapar.

Era terrible que durmiendo en la misma cama, escuchando sus respiraciones la una junto a la otra, estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia, que a pesar de mirarse a la ojos no pudieran observarse, que sus palabras no hicieran eco y solamente su relación fuera un pálido reflejo de lo que otrora llegó a ser. Robin cerró los ojos antes de apagar la televisión, no estaba seguro del momento en que la había perdido, creía que todo había ocurrido antes de la famosa semana de la moda, aunque intuía que todo había empeorado con su llegada y la posterior noticia de su hija.

-Buenas noches-, murmuró sin conseguir que Regina le respondiera, agudizó el oído y se percató que se escuchaba tranquila, como si ya hubiese quedado profundamente dormida.

Emma durmió como los ángeles, de ahí que su despertar fuera tranquilo y relajado, que el sol le pareciera más brillante y los colores de la naturaleza viva fueran más intensos y pulcros.

-Colores-, dijo tomando la tarjeta de una compañía de mensajería, -para solicitar un servicio-, comentó y de inmediato explicó lo que deseaba hacer.  
Al rato cuando Regina llegara a su oficina tendría un regalo especial, que ella le enviaba. Le pidió a Dios que la perdonara y que si podía además, por favor le ayudara a soportar la relación que tendría con Regina, porque tener que compartirla era algo que no sabía si podría lograr con facilidad, menos cuando sabía que aún dormía con su marido en la misma cama y él podía acariciarla a cualquier momento.

-Asegúrate que todo salga bien-, le pidió a Ruby cuando ésta le respondió el teléfono, -¿solo tengo que recibirlo y dejarlo sobre el escritorio, no?-, Emma asintió y le agradeció antes de colgar.

Una sonrisa complacida se le dibujó en el rostro a Ruby, sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba, cualquier cosa con tal de ver la sonrisa abierta de su mejor amiga. Antes de que siguiera pensando en la relación de sus amigas, un mensajero llegó preguntando por ella.  
-Déjelo aquí-, pidió recibiendo un paquete, -gracias-.

Abrió la caja de cartón y un pulido y hermoso cofre de madera apareció tras las cubiertas, tenía un moño de cinta blanca en el centro y una tarjeta pegada a él, sin duda se había esmerado al empacarlo. Moría por ver la cara de su amiga al ver el regalo, ella acostumbrada a recibir regalos carísimos y sofisticados, disfrutaría mucho más del detalle de Emma, un detalle pensado precisamente para ella, para la verdadera mujer que la habitaba.  
Escuchó que saludaba alegremente a sus empleados y supuso que el día anterior había sido lleno de satisfacciones o de lo contrario, la voz no se le escucharía tan festiva.

-Buenos días-, le dio dos besos en las mejillas al estilo español, -sí que son buenos-, corrió la silla y la invitó a sentarse, -quiero detalles-, Regina negó, -no tuvimos relaciones, sí a eso te refieres-, Ruby la miró sorprendida, -con ella descubrí que hacer el amor, es más que sexo-, se levantó para ver por la ventana, -lo oigo y no lo creo-, rió,-pero me alegra escucharlo-, siguió concentrada en el paisaje frente a sus ojos, -señora romanticismo, llegó esto para usted-, descubrió la caja de madera al tiempo que Regina volteaba.

Repasó los dedos sintiendo la textura fina, el olor a madera tallada le llenó los pulmones, y la cinta coquetamente arreglada en un moño de seis orejas, le produjo algo de ternura; quitó la tarjeta sin leerla y abrió el regalo.

-Mi vida-, murmuró emocionada, una colección de noventa y seis colores brillaba ante sus ojos, todos perfectamente ordenados por tonalidades junto a un pequeño sacapuntas también de madera y fina cuchilla, un detalle que le llegó al corazón y le robó lágrimas de alegría, -Qué lindo, ¿no?-, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna asintió quedamente, mientras retocaba cada color y se memorizaba su ubicación.

Ruby le entregó la tarjeta, -léela-, Regina se secó las lágrimas, -gracias por ser mi vida, te amo, y ojala los uses mucho dibujando esos hermosos trajes que solo tú, sabes hacer-, leyó en voz alta y los suspiros enamorados no tardaron en aparecer, -¿cómo no amarla?-, Ruby le pidió que no intentara deshacerse de ese sentimiento que la había llenado y la estaba haciendo tan feliz, después si llegaba el momento, que esperaba no, la consolaría o le ayudaría a enfrentar la verdad.

Estrenó el tono azul cobalto y trazó dos líneas que serían la estructura de la camisa que deseaba regalarle a Emma, prenda que después desaparecería en sus manos, pero que se vería muy bien en el cuerpo de su amada amante.  
…

Los días de amor pasaban con dulzura, su relación iba viento en popa, se veían cada tercer día y hablaban por teléfono sagradamente tres veces durante la jornada, se daban chocolates, caramelos de miel y flores cortadas de jardines vecinos, la memoria de sus respectivos teléfonos celulares ya estaba completamente copada de tantos mensajes que se enviaban y a sus maletines, no les cabía ni una sola carta más. Estaban profundamente enamoradas construyendo una relación fuerte y lisonjera, aunque sedimentada en la rotura de un matrimonio legalmente constituido, pero eso a nadie le importaba.  
Una semana después de estar juntos, Regina terminó sus obligaciones antes de tiempo y como hacía cada vez que tenía tiempo, salió en busca de Emma, a quien encontró llorando en su departamento con una fotografía antigua en sus manos.

-¿Tu mamá?-, ella asintió, -era muy bella-, de nuevo movió la cabeza afirmando, -¿qué pasa?-, la miró con ternura y la besó antes de hablar, -¿recuerdas que te dije que, además de venir a estar contigo, había un asunto que debía terminar?-, ella le dijo que lo recordaba perfectamente, -el hombre al que vine a buscar es mi padre y tengo que verlo-, Regina le acaricio los hombros, -amor, si te hace daño, no lo hagas-, le confesó que se lo había prometido a su abuelo, -entonces solo habla con él y ya, no tiene porque trascender-, lágrimas volvieron a caer, -es que en medio de todo quisiera que trascendiera-, la bella diseñadora la comprendió, -no tiene nada de malo, déjate llevar, ¿no es lo que siempre me dices?-, le acarició la piel de la frente haciendo círculos, -siempre tienes la palabra que me reconforta-, se dieron un beso delicado y rápido, -gracias-, se abrazaron, hasta que la ex novicia estuvo más tranquila.

El teléfono sonó con incomoda insistencia, -será mejor que contestes-, Emma alzó la bocina y el rostro se le transformó, -muy bien, el jueves estaré con usted-, Regina no necesitó de más información para saber de qué se trataba, -¿quieres que hablemos de él?, no me has dicho nada, no sé quién es, cuando te abandonó, por qué-, con perfil serio y tajante le dijo que no quería hablar de eso, -contigo todo es perfecto y de verdad que ese tema me hastía-, ella bajó la mirada, -tienes razón-, la rubia intuyó que algo le pasaba a su mujer, -¿y tú, qué me dices?-, alzó los ojos anegados de lágrimas, -tampoco quiero hablar de eso, hace un tiempo mi marido me reveló un secreto que aún no me deja en paz-, aunque intentó que se lo revelara, Regina justificó que no deseaba dañar el momento, con las aventuras de su esposo, -solo quiero estar contigo-, las palabras cambiaron de dirección cuando Emma le empezó a besar la base del cuello, una zona absolutamente sensible de la diseñadora Mills.

-Espera-, detuvo Regina, con la aprobación de Emma.  
Sirvieron una copa de vino rozándose las manos con deseo, solo una para las dos, y bebieron de la copa del pecado contenida en sus esencias, mientras la pasión las atravesaba hasta hacerlas una sola.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6: ENCARAR (PARTE I)

**Hola! he vuelto :D para ser cruel y despiadada xD, este capitulo lo dividí en dos partes solo por el placer de hacerlos sufrir mas de lo que deberían :P**

**mil gracias a quienes se toman un ratito para dejarme saber que opinan :)... siento si no les he contestado a todos, pero la vida es una miserable que no me da tiempo de nada, creo que acabare siendo una anti-social para empezar a tener tiempo para eso que llaman dormir xD**

**no las molesto mas... disfruten**

**PD: estoy de vacaciones (solo del trabajo) por si me quieren invitar a Londres :D**

* * *

**Capítulo VI  
Encarar****(Parte I)**

Decía Ruby que encarar era poner o extender la tela derecho con derecho, o lo que es lo mismo, colocar frente a frente y en igual dirección los lados comunes de dos patrones iguales. Tras tener una relación perfecta con su amante y pasar más de dos semanas en los caminos de la alegría y el amor, Regina estaba a punto de encarar dos patrones, desafortunadamente para ella, iguales.

Una noche tras haber hecho el amor con Emma, llegó dichosa a la mansión de su propiedad, donde para su desgracia estaban su cuñado y esposo departiendo lo que parecía ser una partida de póker.

-¿No me saludas cuñadita?- quiso decirle que no, que lo único que deseaba era desaparecerlo, pero el rostro esperanzado de su marido, ese con el que casi ni cruzaba palabra, le causó pena, -buenas noches Leopold-, dispuesta a seguir su camino directo a la habitación que tan bien la protegía, escuchó la voz de su hijo que también la saludaba, -¿tuviste un buen día?-, pregunto con perspicacia asombrosa Henry, -uno de los mejores-, aseguró Regina evocando los recuerdos de su encuentro amoroso con Emma, que había empezado con una tarde de juegos de mesa e inevitablemente los había conducido a una cama dispuesta a ser des tendida y revolcada.

Leopold reparó en el aspecto cuidado y precioso de la esposa de su hermano, se fijó en las líneas del pantalón y lo bien que se le veían las piernas, posó los ojos sobre su pecho, debía tener un nombre el estilo arremolinado de la blusa sobre las caderas, pero no lo sabía, aunque ella obviamente sí. Estaba condenado a amarla con intensidad y que ella lo odiara, así como en ese momento parecía hacerlo, a juzgar por la mirada venenosa que cargaba y el resoplo molesto cuando Robin le pidió que los acompañara a jugar.  
-Vamos Regina, aunque sea una partida-, la retó con la mirada y en respuesta la mujer se limitó a maldecir para sus adentros, -muy bien-, dijo sin la más mínima intención de acercarse a la mesa, -antes de acompañarlos, voy por un trago-, giró en los talones y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, -ya regreso-.

Leopold le pidió a Henry que tomara su lugar en la partida mientras le ayudaba a Regina a llevar los tragos, ya que a él también le apetecía beber, Robin le pidió uno también para él, al tiempo que le decía que no se tardara.

Cuando entró en la cocina la vio sirviendo refresco de cola con una medida de agua, lo que le pareció curioso, sin embargo no dijo nada, prefería observar como se movía con elegancia y cadencia, hasta casi hacerlo soñar que podía tocarle la curva de sus caderas o la deliciosa piel de sus piernas.

-El mío sin agua- dijo Leopold.

Quedó paralizada sin que pudiese hacer algo más que respirar, -déjame-, se giró para verlo y en los ojos notó lasciva.

-¿Por qué no colaboras?-, se le acercó peligrosamente sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

-Maldita sea Leopold, que te alejes-, subió la voz.

Su cuñado le puso los dedos sobre la boca para que no hablara, -no grites, ¿o qué le dirás a mi hermano?-, sabía que para Robin, Leopold era casi un dios, su hermano el héroe que todo lo hacía por él y siempre lo ayudaba, pero lo que ignoraba era que el perfecto hermano, estaba detrás de su propia mujer y en dos ocasiones, tres con esa, había intentado aprovecharse ella.

Le pasó las manos por la cadera, y Regina casi creyó que podría vomitar, -no me toques-, le pidió llenando sus ojos de rabia.

-No grites-, se acercó para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Regina dejó caer el vaso de cristal que antes estaba llenado de agua.

El ruido estruendoso hizo que en segundos, tanto Robin como Henry llegaran a la cocina, -¿qué pasó?-

El rostro lo tenía sin color y las manos le temblaban, -tu mami tuvo un mareo-, Regina no lo negó, era eso o quedarse discutiendo sobre el comportamiento asqueroso de su cuñado, -si me disculpan-, caminó hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Por un par de segundos guardaron silencio, entonces Leopold quien era experto en salir de situaciones incomodas, propuso una nueva apuesta en el póker, la cual entusiasmó a Robin y fastidió a Henry, quien salió corriendo de la cocina.

Cuando cerró la puerta dejó que las lágrimas le recorrieran el contorno de la cara, con manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono celular y marcó la tecla con el número dos, tres segundos después le respondieron con palabras de amor.

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz-, Emma sonrió, -te amo, cielo-, le dijo que sentía lo mismo y no evitó llorar, -princesa, ¿estás bien?-, a medias le dijo que si, que solo la extrañaba, -tengo que colgar-, le mandó un beso y colgó.

Con ojos brillantes Henry golpeó con delicadeza la puerta, -me asustaste-, le dijo aterrorizada de que su hijo hubiese escuchado la conversación.

-Se te olvidó esto-, le entregó un vaso con lo que parecía ser ron, entonces Regina no supo que hacer, -¿crees que no sé, que no bebés?-, sonrió antes de secarse las lágrimas, -solo que no sabía con exactitud cual era la medida que usabas-, la abrazó con absoluta devoción, -¿te hizo daño?-, se lamentó profundamente de que su hijo lo descubriera todo, porque así le causaba daño y se sentía responsable de ello.

-No, no se lo permití-, volvieron a abrazarse, -mamita-, lloró y como siempre hacía cuando temía, a pesar de sus dieciséis años, se aferró al canto de su madre hasta que se durmió profundamente.

Engañar a Henry era casi como engañarse a sí misma, sin embargo por su bien, era mejor mantener a su hijo con la verdad a medias, esa que intuía, pero que aún no se atrevía a confesarle, porque sabía que no la iba a juzgar, pero si le generaría ese conflicto interno de no saber cómo ayudarla para ser feliz, cosa que hacía desde que había nacido.

…  
Repasando el orden de su caja de colores, fue sorprendida por Ruby, quien le informó lo que se temía, Henry la había llamado a primera hora del día, para rogarle que cuidara a su madre, que la ayudara porque sabía que algo grave le pasaba.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-, tomó el color amarillo begonia y dibujó las líneas de un wrap.

-Que podía contar conmigo-, le tomó las manos, -ayer cuando hablamos estabas feliz de la vida, ¿qué pasó?-

Regina le contó lo que había sucedido con Leopold, -mucho desgraciado y se dice hombre el muy mal…-

La mujer mayor levantó la mano para callarla, -déjalo, no vale la pena-, dispuesta a refutarle tuvo que dejar su discurso a un lado, el teléfono de su amiga sonaba con una melodía de amor que solo podía emitirse si alguien en particular llamaba.

Ruby se fue para dejarla a hablar con tranquilidad, no sin antes recordarle el evento del fin de semana.

-¿Ya se siente mejor mi reina?-, sin evitarlo exhibió una sonrisa brillante, lista para comercial de clínicas odontológicas, -ahora si-, Emma le narró lo feliz que se sentía por su próxima entrevista de trabajo, -no te vas a ir a la competencia, ¿verdad?-, le dijo que no, su trabajo sería para la revista de naturaleza y ambiente de una ONG, -más te vale-, rieron un rato y luego la rubia se puso seria, -¿recuerdas de la comida con el tipo ese?-, Regina asintió, -la adelantó-, ella suspiró contrariada, -amor, el domingo aún no habré llegado-, de verdad ansiaba acompañarla al dichoso almuerzo con su recién encontrado padre, -lo sé, por eso llamaba, para que no te preocuparas, creo que será mejor que no estés, no sé cómo reaccione al conocer a su familia perfecta-, sin saberlo le quitó un peso de encima, porque no deseaba conocer a su 'suegro' tan pronto, prometieron verse rápidamente en la tarde para despedirse, pues esa noche tanto Regina como Ruby, viajarían al Miami Fashion Week. Por deseo de Regina no se quedarían toda la semana, solo, los días que tendrían desfile.

…  
Nunca antes una llamada lo había dejado tan feliz, esa misma tarde su hija había accedido a verlo y además de todo había aceptado el cambio de planes para presentarle a su familia. Esperó que Regina lo aceptara, era una buena mujer y además podría trabajar con ella, si lograba convencerla; por Henry no se preocupaba, ya le había dicho que la aceptaría y la trataría como lo que era, su hermana.

Leopold llegó a recogerlo, juntos querían conocerla y darle la bienvenida a una familia que le habían negado por más de treinta años.

El restaurante que eligieron era sobrio y agradable, habían reservado una de las mesas del apartado, donde nadie podría molestarlos y ni siquiera darse cuenta que estaban allí comiendo, saludaron a un par de viejos amigos y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la mesa, donde según el maître nadie había llegado.

Pidieron whisky en las rocas mientras esperaban y antes de dar el primer sorbo, uno de los empleados del restaurante les informó, que la persona que faltaba acababa de llegar. Los nervios se hicieron presa de Robin, Leopold se propuso predisponer a su sobrina en contra de su cuñada, a ver si así lograba que se pelearan y su confiado hermano se dividía entre la hija recién llegada y la esposa bonita y famosa.

-Buenas tardes-, los dos caballeros se levantaron y le dieron la mano, uno con más emoción y alegría que el otro, -lamento la tardanza, pero estaba dejando a mi mujer en el aeropuerto-, se le llenó la boca al referirse a Regina su mujer, y no se sorprendió cuando sintió deseos de hablar de ella como suya, como si representara un reto.

A Robin se le secó boca seca al escuchar la palabras de su hija, sobretodo esa en particular, que lo hacía conocer la inclinación sexual de su hija, se regañó mentalmente, no era nadie para cuestionarla, total, estuvo ausente durante toda su vida y hasta el momento no se recordaba homófobo, -no hay problema, me da gusto que hayas aceptado vernos-, tomaron asiento y por largos minutos se contemplaron

-Te pareces mucho a Margaret -, declaró Leopold para romper el hielo, -lo sé-, dijo lacónica, -quiero pedirte perdón, nunca debí abandonarlas-, con mirada molesta le aseguró que de alguna u otra forma lo entendía, no lo odiaba y sentía que en algún momento podría perdonarlo.  
Antes de que siguieran hablando un mesero llamó a Robin, su presencia era requerida en la entrada.

-Haces bien en entenderlo-, siseó Leopold.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

Dándole la oportunidad aprovechó para sembrar cizaña, -no digo que mi hermano no tenga la culpa, pero debes entender que cuando a los hombres se nos cruza una falda, no sabemos como actuar-, reflexionó en las palabras y le pareció que no tenía razón.-claro que no estamos hablando de cualquier falda, cuando conozcas a la esposa de tu padre te darás cuenta, porque fue capaz de abandonar a Margaret, siendo ella tan buena-, le dolieron las palabras y quiso saber más, -sabes que ahora que lo pienso, yo creo que ella le pidió a Robin que dejara a tu mamá, porque él no quería hacerlo, él siempre la quiso-, de momento sintió un odio tremendo en contra de esa mujer que su 'tío' narraba, y antes de que estallara o preguntara algo más, su padre llegó.

Robin comentó que el responsable de su ausencia había sido hijo, quien al ver el auto se detuvo para informarle que no llegaría a la casa, porque debía preparar una exposición para el simposio de literatura de la escuela, donde estarían representantes de algunas universidades extranjeras observando a los estudiantes para otorgar las aplicaciones universitarias auxiliadas.  
-Siempre hace lo que se la da la gana, enseñanzas de su madre, claro-, murmuró por lo bajo Leopold solo para que su sobrina escuchara, -pero le dije que estaba contigo y está dichoso de poder conocerte el domingo-, bebió del whisky que le acaban de servir y siguió escuchando las historias de su padre y tío, éste último aprovechaba cada oportunidad para difamar a su cuñada.

…  
Sentada en la silla junto a la ventanilla para ver las nubes, parecía una chiquilla que recién viajaba en avión y no la famosa diseñadora que prácticamente vivía volando de Milán a Londres, New York a Tokio y un montón de ciudades más.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-, preguntó Ruby un rato después de que Regina soltara los lápices de diseño, -sí, no quería dejar a Emma-

La diseñadora más joven le tomó la mano, -eso note en embarque, sus besos harían sonrojar a cualquiera-, sonrieron con donaire.

-No, ya en serio Coco-, ésta restó atención y le pidió que le contara lo que le preocupaba, -se va a ver con el papá y no quería dejarla solo en eso-, con cuidado preguntó si sabía algo más, -no, cuando toco el tema se molesta y después pasa a un estado de depresión espantoso, no me ha querido contar nada-, Ruby caviló pensativa, -¿Cuándo la abandonó?-

Regina la miró con gesto cansado, -¿qué parte de no me ha dicho nada, no entendiste? A veces por lo que medio habla, me parece que la abandonó cuando tenía dos años, pero en otras ocasiones me da a entender que las dejo cuando ni siquiera había nacido; no sé-, le quitó el boceto de las manos y lo inspeccionó.

-He de suponer que tampoco sabes el nombre ni nada-, Regina asintió.

-Es como si tuviéramos un pacto tácito, ni yo hablo nada de mi familia ni ella de la suya- Rubyse sorprendió grandemente

-¿Ni siquiera sabe de Henry?, si es tu tema favorito-, le confesó que Emma se refería a él, como 'tu hijo' y a Robin como 'tu esposo', pero nunca le había dejado que le dijera ni sus nombres, -¿por qué?-.

Ella también se había preguntado en una ocasión, la razón de la actitud de su amante, -porque le duele, dice que le molesta saber que llego a casa y está mi marido con quien puedo compartir la cama, y mi hijo, y él es el fruto del amor que hubo-

A Ruby le pareció totalmente comprensible, -bueno, si tu estuvieras en su lugar, seguro te molestaría que hablara de alguien más-

Asintió enérgica, -por supuesto, por eso no la he atosigado con mis preguntas, iremos lento sí así ella lo quiere-, brindaron con agua, porque habían rechazado el vodka.  
Anunciaron la llegada a Miami y tan pronto como ordenó la azafata, dejaron sus asientos para salir con rapidez, suponían que ya las estaban esperando y no podían perder tiempo, Regina guardaba la esperanza de llegar el domingo en la noche para pasar la noche con Emma.

Al llegar al hotel, todo tomó la rutina que ella conocía y manejaba a la perfección. Había cámaras y modelos, diseñadores y vestidos, todo listo para que ella lo acomodara a su antojo y el primer desfile de inauguración empezara a la hora que decía en la invitación platino, la misma que sostenía en sus manos.

…

Después de una botella de whisky en compañía de su padre y tío, bien tenía motivos para aguantar en la cabeza un dolor que casi le taladraba el cerebro. Tomó dos analgésicos y deseó que su mujer estuviera para abrazarla y quitarle con un beso, los sentimientos negativos que le martirizaban la razón.  
Sacó de su billetera una foto de credencial, era su madre, la bella y siempre buena Margaret, sintió pesar por ella, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por culpa de una mujer que se le había atravesado en el camino a su padre y sin remordimiento había echado a perder su deseo de tener una familia feliz.  
Recordó las palabras de su tío y más odió a esa mujer, era superficial, vacía, frívola y estaba por pensar que no amaba a su padre, porque como Leopold había dicho, su emporio, que no había preguntado de qué era, se había hecho con la fortuna de los Bradley.

-Maldita-, gritó histérica.

Ya no solo el dolor de cabeza le martillaba adentro hasta quererla matar, también las palabras de su tío, y esas en las que se refería a su hermano y le había confesado que el muchachito era caprichoso y hacia lo que se le daba la gana, con autorización la madre de éste.

-El colmo-, resopló furiosa antes de beberse un vaso de agua.

Se levantó para apagar la luz y esperar a que el dolor pasara, cuando el teléfono sonó con la melodía que reconocía a su preciosa mujer.

-Gracias a Dios llamas-,

Regina se asustó, -¿te sientes mal, amor?-, se sorprendió a sí misma por lo mucho que había cambiado, estaba apuntando dos botones y dando órdenes respecto al maquillaje de las niñas de pasarela verano, sin embargo se tomaba el tiempo para llamar a su pareja y preocupada la reconfortaba con palabras amorosas.

-Conocí a mi papá-, se calló molesto.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Discutieron?-, en medio del malgenio sonrió por la dulzura de su reina,

-No, al contrario me simpatizó-, Regina indagó si alguno de los miembros de su nueva familia le había caído mal o le había hecho algo, -la esposa de él-

Se temió lo peor, -¿la conociste? ¿Qué te hizo?-, sonaba tan alterada que la imaginó gritando a las modelos o peor aún, pidiendo un jet para estar con ella, en menos de cuarenta minutos.

-No me hizo nada, y casi la conocí-, pidió que fuera más específico, -con todo lo que me contaron de esa mujer, no necesito verla a la cara para saber que es un fichita-, ella pudo imaginarla y la odió.

-Amor no sabes cuánto lo siento, me encantaría estar contigo-, Emma le aseguró que al hablar con ella se sentía mejor,

-no te preocupes, cumple con tu trabajo y no dejes de pensar en mí-, se mandaron mutuamente cientos de besos y colgaron al tiempo.

Terminó de apuntar la chaquetilla tipo torero que desfilaría una de las top models y siguió con una que tenía problema con el vuelo de la falda. Tenía alfileres en la boca y un puñado de cintas amarradas a la mano para terminar de arreglar a las jovencitas que con sus trajes se sentían flotar en un mundo de caramelos, de dieta sí, pero caramelos.

-¿Todo bien?-, terminó de poner los imperdibles sobre el ruedo del pantalón de una modelo algo baja.

-La madrastra resultó ser una bruja maldita-, Regina puso los ojos blancos.

-¿cenicienta, o blancanieves?-

Regina rió a carcajadas, -no me especificó, pero me temo que blancanieves, por todo lo que dijo-

Ruby se imaginó la situación de Emma y el cuento de la compañía del ratón famoso, -en busca de la belleza, el poder y el reino, la mujer es una ficha-, volvieron a reír.

-Sí, y mi novia está furiosa-, le salió tan natural que casi sintió que su relación no era prohibida.

-aja-, silenció Coco con una seña, mientras dejaba que el nuevo grupo de modelos se cambiara de trajes.

…  
Robin llego feliz a su casa, su hija lo había aceptado, era una mujer buena y respetuosa, hablaba muy bien y tenía una visión interesante del mundo. Le había sorprendido que hubiese querido ser monja, afortunadamente, una reina, como ella misma había llamado a su novia, se le había cruzado en el camino y había impedido tal tontería.  
Tomó las fotos de su hija entre las manos y le pareció que había sacado más rasgos de Magaret que de él. Recordó lo que había dicho de su profesión y pensó que congeniaría con Henry y quizás si tenía suerte, lograría que se llevara bien con Regina, porque pretendía llevársela a vivir a la mansión, como una familia.

Firmó un par de contratos y llamó al servicio.

-En la noche del domingo tendremos una cena especial-, uno de los empleados preguntó para cuentas personas, -tres, cuatro por si traen compañía-, pensó que quizás su hijo traería a su novia, -¿algo en especial?-, pensó en que podría ser el plato favorito de Bárbara, pero recordó que ella no estaría en la cena, -no, algo sencillo, pero delicioso-, asintieron y tras recibir dinero para las compras, desaparecieron del estudio.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se le dibujó, se había tardado, pero por fortuna la vida le había dado la oportunidad de rectificar parte de su partido, y en ese momento que podía, haría lo que fuera por la felicidad de la hija que por tanto tiempo había abandonado

…  
Con tanto trabajo y la horrible necesidad de sentir a Emma a su lado, aún no podía creer que estuviera de regreso a la capital y antes del tiempo previsto. Habían sido los días más largos de toda su vida, solo manteniéndose con las llamadas de su hijo y su peligroso amor, afortunadamente todo había acabado con excelente resultados y estaban a escasos quince minutos de aterrizar.

-A todas estas, ¿cómo se llama el hijo de Robin?-

Dejó de morder la barra de cereal que le acaban de entregar, -¿me creerías si te digo que no tengo ni la menor idea? Solo sé que es mujer-

Ruby dejó de beber del jugo de manzana, -¿ya no viven en la misma casa? Digo, esa sería la única explicación para que no sepas-.

Regina negó, -no es eso, solo que me he mantenido al margen del tema, en una ocasión Robin intentó decirme de donde era, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, la verdad no me importa-, sacó la cartera con el maquillaje para retocarse.

-¿Entonces no la conocerás?-,

Se aplicó labial coral con algo de brillo, -Robin la invitó a cenar el otro domingo, o eso fue lo que le entendí a Henry-, repasó perfume sobre el pecho y Ruby la molestó diciéndole que marearía a Emma, cuando intentara besarla ahí, lo cual no se molestó en negar.

Pasaron por la banda de desembarque y tan pronto como el policía indicó que podían encender los celulares, ella estaba marcando el número de Emma con desesperada insistencia, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, lo que le causó algo de impaciencia.

-Que desespero, me manda a buzón-, chilló soltando las maletas.

-No vayas a empezar-, le advirtió Ruby, quien sabía perfectamente como reaccionaba cuando no tenía lo que quería,

-Está bien-, recogió las maletas y las puso en la cajuela del auto, -será irme para la casa-, murmuró resignada, pero llena de frustración.

La mansión Mills, lucía perfectamente arreglada, algo que no era novedad, lo que sí lo era, eran las flores y velas puestas sobre el comedor principal, el aroma a lasaña y la reluciente vajilla familiar dispuesta en cuatro puestos.

-Hay fiesta y no me invitaron-, se quejó Regina dejando las maletas en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Mami!-, Henry salió corriendo para abrazar a la recién llegada.

-Mami nada, ¿qué pasa aquí?-.

Robin apareció vestido de traje formal, -¿Regina? ¿No llegabas mañana?-, la pregunta la puso roja de la rabia, -sí, es que solo soy un holograma-, espetó furiosa subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Henry observó a su padre con desespero, a veces, por no decir que todo el tiempo lo sacaba de quicio, -podías haber sido más inteligente-, subió tras su madre y antes que le gritara que la dejara sola, se acercó para abrazarla.  
-Un domingo, tú vestido así-, comentó algo más serena al notar el traje azul petróleo, con corbata negra y apliques del mismo color del traje que se había puesto su hijo.

-viene mi hermana-

Regina se despintó con violencia, -juraba que la dichosa cena sería el otro domingo-, el joven le tomó las manos pidiéndole comprensión, -bueno si no hay de otra-

Henry se levantó de la cama y llegó de un solo salto al closet, -¿te busco que ponerte?-, negó, -anda mami, por mí-, el guapo jovencito de ojos parecidos a los de su madre hizo carita de nene consentido derritiendo de inmediato a Regina.

-Pues tocará-.

Sacó un pantalón de lino color cámel y una blusa lavanda sin mangas, hasta la cintura de volumen generoso obtenido gracias a las aplicaciones en seda y gasa, al más puro estilo de los años 50, sabía que ese conjunto le encantaba y además la hacía ver preciosa, -y te atas el cabello en medio recogido, ¿si?-,

Habían dos cosas en el mundo a las que Regina no podía negarse, las peticiones de su hijo y a los besos de Emma, -muy bien, bajo en quince minutos-.

…  
Cuando encendió el teléfono celular le llegó el mensaje de texto donde le avisaban de las llamadas que había recibido, mientras el teléfono había estado apagado, -Doce-, exclamó sorprendida, -vaya que te urgía hablar conmigo, cielo-, intentó marcar, pero ahora era el teléfono de su mujer, el que la enviaba a buzón, -será hablar mañana-, terminó de ponerse la camisa de un tono azul profundo semitransparente con estampado de pequeñas estrellas que había comprado en compañía de Regina. Decidió combinarla con unos skinny jeans en azul marino y unos zapatos charol color coral de Carvela, no muy altos, quería verse fresca y casual, así que decidió llevar el cabello simplemente suelto y completamente lizo para darle un toque más formal.

Pidió un taxi y le entregó la dirección a donde se dirigía, según su padre, la esposa de éste no estaría, lo que de verdad le produjo una enorme tranquilidad, aún no estaba preparada para conocer a su dichosa madrastra.

Cuando por fin terminó de arreglarse habían pasado más de veinte minutos, solo le faltaba la argolla de matrimonio, joya que no usaba desde que había estado en brazos de Emma, y una flor de lis en plata y carey con la que ajustaba el arreglo de su cabello.

Bajó las escaleras y observó a su hijo que platicaba con su padre, se veía estupendo y le alegró que estuviera tan emocionado de conocer a su hermana, ojala ella pudiese sentirse igual, pero no podía, no cuando no sabía como le había ido a Emma en su almuerzo familiar.

Caminó hasta el salón, dejando una estela de aroma a cítricos a su paso, se acomodó de pie junto a la chimenea dando la espalda a la entrada y termino de acomodar algunos cabellos rebeldes del peinado de su hijo, -a propósito, ¿cómo se llama tu hermana?-, preguntó curiosa mientras Robin corría a abrir la puerta ya que recién había escuchado el timbre, -ya llegó-, exclamó Henry corriendo hacia el recibidor, -bueno pues ya era hora-, murmuró Regina antes de girar a ver a su hijastra.

-Buenas noches-, saludó la recién llegada causando un temblor espeluznante que le recorrió la espina dorsal a Regina, o se estaba enloqueciendo o la peor de las pesadillas había iniciado, -buenas noches-, respondió al tiempo que giraba y su mundo literalmente se detenía, si era una broma, era de pésimo gusto. De pronto tanto ella como la hermana de Henry, se pusieron pálidas y la temperatura corporal les cayó al piso, no, más abajo.  
Incapaz de hablar quiso salir corriendo a llorar, si era el pago por su pecado, se temía que el precio sería demasiado alto.

**Continuará****...**

* * *

Prometo que volveré pronto, por ahora, si se les antoja déjenme sus maldiciones o/y bendiciones en el botoncito de ahí a abajo :P


	7. Chapter 7:ENCARAR (Parte II)

**Hola! para que ya dejen de sufrir o sufran mas, he vuelto pronto :D**

**Espero que tengan un dia casi tan lindo como el mio ;)**

**ya saben, mil gracias por los comentarios y sigan asi, me motivan harto ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**ENCARAR (Parte II)**

_-Buenas noches-, saludó la recién llegada causando un temblor espeluznante que le recorrió la espina dorsal a Regina, o se estaba enloqueciendo o la peor de las pesadillas había iniciado, -buenas noches-, respondió al tiempo que giraba y su mundo literalmente se detenía, si era una broma, era de pésimo gusto. De pronto tanto ella como la hermana de Henry, se pusieron pálidas y la temperatura corporal les cayó al piso, no, más abajo.  
Incapaz de hablar quiso salir corriendo a llorar, si era el pago por su pecado, se temía que el precio sería demasiado alto._

-Mucho gusto, Emma Swan-, le extendió la mano, pero la miró con hostilidad, luego antes de soltarla palpó la argolla de matrimonio y susurró algo que no pudo entender; y entonces antes de poder decir su nombre entendió las señales que había obviado, ¡era amante de su hijastra!, -Regina Mills-, su voz sonó poco clara y antes que de verdad cayera al piso, Henry intervino, -Y yo soy tu hermano Henry-, le dio la mano para luego darle dos besos, intuyendo interiormente que algo grave acababa de suceder.

Robin ni siquiera se había percatado de todo el desgaste emocional que acababa de suceder, estaba extasiado al ver a sus dos hijos abrazados, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue capturar el momento en una fotografía mal tomada.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada-, salió literalmente corriendo del salón y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo se encerró en la cocina, sacando a los empleados a gritos.

-No, no, no, no, no-, murmuró casi histérica intentando aruñar sus muñecas, -no, Emma no-, miró al cielo y la luna pareció sonreírle con hipocresía, -esta es mi condena, ¿no?-, espetó al viento, -el maldito pecado mortal de amarla-, se pasó las manos por la cara deseando quitar su maquillaje, -sería preferible morir por asfixia en fuego y azufre-, tomó una copa llena de agua y la bebió de un único sorbo.

-No lo creo, odias ese tipo de aromas, a no ser claro, que pidas que perfumen el azufre-, quedo paralizada incapaz de voltear a ver a su hijo.

-Yo- Regina enmudeció

Henry la abrazó, -nada-, le acarició el rostro, y le pidió que se calmara, -sea lo que sea que te suceda, estoy contigo-

Regina deseó que la tierra se la tragara, -Henry, prométeme algo-, el joven le arregló el cabello que se notaba desordenado, -no importa lo que pase, no me odies-.

Le poso los dedos sobre los labios, -jamás haría algo como eso, eres mi vida-, volvió a abrazarla y la soltó cuando la voz de Robin los llamó interesado.

Le pidió que se adelantara mientras ella se recomponía, aunque eso era algo que no iba a lograr por mucho que se empeñera.

Emma observó a su hermano, era un niño perfecto, dulce y muy inteligente, nada que ver con lo que su tío le había dicho, sin embargo podía haber heredado el poder de engañar y embelesar, de su madre; pensar en ella le hizo recordar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, aún no podía creer que siguiera sentada frente a su padre, que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que su rival, quería salir corriendo, pero antes el deseo de oprimir a Regina crecía en su interior con peligroso poder.

-Lamento la tardanza-, se sentó junto a Henry para no quedar de frente a Emma.

-Se ve que son un matrimonio muy feliz-, Emma la venenosa, sería un gran apodo para ella en este momento.

De suerte la diseñadora no había probado la copa con agua tónica o de lo contrario se habría ahogado al escuchar aquello.

-si hija, somos muy felices-, afirmó con orgullo Robin pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de su esposa, -¿verdad, amor?-, incapaz de mentir, como si ese pecado hiciera la diferencia en su condena, se limitó a sonreír, sabiendo que Emma la estaba odiando, que su amor se estaba acabando como la tela sobre usada y maltratada.

Henry que observaba todo con cuidado, informó que la cena estaba servida, logrando distender un poco la situación.

-Por cierto hija, dijiste que vendrías con tu novia, ¿dónde está?-, como si no fuera suficiente para los nervios alterados de Regina, su marido tenía la genialidad de preguntar aquello.

Henry por su parte se sorprendió un poco al oír la palabra novia dirigida a su hermana, no se mordió la lengua y preguntó, -¿eres lesbiana?-

Su hermana, no se molestó, si eran familia tendrían derecho a saber algunos detalles de su vida –No, no precisamente, dejémoslo en "heteroflexible" y respondiendo a tu pregunta papá terminé con ella, no valía la pena, mintió-, dijo con serenidad y sin denotar ningún sentimiento, mientras Regina le pedía al que fuera le arrancara la vida de un tajo y no la dejara sufrir más, porque se conocía, y no podría soportar un segundo más esa situación.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Regina tuvo la mala suerte de quedar frente a frente con quien antes de parecer su amante se sentía como su más peligrosa enemiga, mientras la mirada de Henry leía las palabras no dichas e interpretaba el lenguaje quieto del odio.

El teléfono sonó y antes de que alguno saliera a responder, una de las empleadas se acercó a Henry, había una llamada importante para él, -no me tardo-, dijo sin querer levantarse pues la súplica implícita en la mirada de su madre lo tenía anclado.

Con Robin haciendo cientos de preguntas que a Regina le resultaban comprometedoras, empezaron a cenar, la cena estaba deliciosa sin duda el chef de la mansión se había esmerado en la preparación de la cena, aunque debía reconocer que no había plato más delicioso para ella, que el que cocinaba Emma, su amante que intentaba matarla a punta de miradas venenosas.

-Felicítenme-, exclamó Henry lleno de emoción, -acaban de llamar del departamento de becas de Harvard, fui aceptado-.

Si el día del juicio final existía, sin duda alguna era ese su día, -mi vida-, murmuró antes de llorar en silencio, -me vas a hacer mucha falta-, Henry dudó por un momento si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, su poderosa madre estaba con las armas depuestas y eso no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, -pero es lo que tienes que hacer-, lo abrazó con amor, como si así lograra sacarse el dolor y trasmitirle a su maravilloso hijo la seguridad que le faltaba.

Robin se levantó para felicitar a su hijo y desearle lo mejor, mientras Emma se debatía entre correr y abrazar a Regina o aprovecharse de su dolor y hundirla más.

-¿No me felicitas?-, indagó mirando directamente a Emma, -claro, pero me da pena que recién nos conocemos y te tengas que ir-, Henry se aproximó para dejarse abrazar, -aún me quedan cinco meses aquí, así que de nosotros depende que el tiempo rinda-, Robin celebró la actitud de su hijo, sin embargo Regina entrevió que su pequeño tramaba algo.

El postre fue servido y aunque Regina no deseaba probar ni un bocado más, por petición de Emma e insistencia de Robin, tuvo que acceder a siquiera probarlo.

-El áspic de frutos rojos, se ve apetitoso-.

Quiso levantarse y estrellarle el plato en la cabeza, -si tanto te lo parece, cómetelo todo-, creyó que nunca lo diría, por fin levantaba la cabeza y retomaba las armas que poco a poco Emma le había enseñado a abandonar, esas armas que en brazos de su amante no habían sido necesarias de usar, porque el amor era lo único que importaba, pero que en ese momento parecía haberse trasformado en odio y del más peligroso.

Robin le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Regina como si sus palabras fueran ofensa, -debes entenderla hija, viene cansada de un desfile, esos sin importancia-, elogiaba que intentara llevarse bien con su hija, pero a costillas de ella, humillándola y haciéndola menos, era algo que no podía ni siquiera contemplar.

-Desfiles sin importancia-, repitió Regina con enojo, haciendo que Emma odiara que fuera su madrastra y no cualquier otra a la que podía sacar de allí corriendo, -esos malditos desfiles sin importancia son lo que te ha permitido comer durante años, cuando por tus estúpidos pozos no daban ni un centavo, esos desfiles sin importancia como los llamas son mi vida, y si te parecen tan insignificantes pues concluye-, se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a retirarse , pero Robin la tomó del brazo y la sacó del comedor.  
Emma no podía sentirse más miserable, aunque se empeñara en sembrar odio por Regina, sabía que era una batalla pérdida, la amaba y quizás en ese momento que era prohibida, la amaba mucho más.

-¿Estarás contenta, verdad?-, no entendió la pregunta de su hermano y así se lo hizo saber, -Emma, solo te voy a advertir una cosa-, abrió los ojos temerosa, -no le hagas daño a mi madre, o te juro que el dulce hermanito se vuelve hiel-, probó del postre y comprobó que estaba delicioso.

-¿no hay nada que ella haga que te defraude?-, dejo la cucharilla llena de salsa de arándano sobre un plato.

-absolutamente nada-, respondió seguro, imaginando que Emma, por una extraña razón, podría ser la peor y mejor experiencia en la vida de su madre.

Los gritos provenientes de la sala adjunta al comedor, prometían aumentar y cargarse de mucho más veneno, Regina seguía peleando, discutiendo por la humillación que le había hecho pasar, mientras Robin le reclamaba el comportamiento reprobable con su recién encontrada hija.

-Pues perdóname, le tendrás que decir a tu hijita que le tocó una madrastra peor que la de Blancanieves-, antes que de nuevo intentara subir las escaleras, lo que nunca había hecho lo hizo o por lo menos lo intentó, con las manos la estrujó tan fuerte que le dejó marcas en los brazos, Regina le clavo una mirada asesina y él mismo se odió por haber intentado maltratar a la única mujer que de verdad podría amar.

-Firmaste tu sentencia Robin-, horrorizado la vio caminar hacia el comedor, -creo que sí puedo probar el postre-, dijo mirando a los ojos a Emma, queriendo trasmitirle los sentimientos tan intensos que en su interior hervían, bajo la mirada divertida de Henry, quien se ofreció a llevar las bebidas para el brindis final de la noche.

Sabiendo que se había equivocado, Robin intentó por todos los medios resarcir su error, con elogios y alabanzas, que podrían haber funcionado antes, pero no en ese momento que Regina deseaba gritarle a la cara lo mucho que amaba, no a él, sino a su hija recién encontrada.

-¿Entonces eres fotógrafa?-, con viveza Henry evitó que una bomba peor que la de Hiroshima cayera sobre sus cabeza.

-Sí, precisamente hace unos días apliqué para la plaza de una revista, como fotógrafa principal-, Regina bebió lo que para todos era vodka, pero para ella y su hijo, no era más que agua confitada.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no mejor trabajar en familia?-, la alarma, y no la de incendios, se encendió en todos menos Robin que perdía la astucia a cada minuto, -sí, podrías trabajar en la revista de Regina-, todos soltaron un 'no' al unísono, -ya sé que en tu revista no tengo nada que ver-, empezó el poco astuto ingeniero.

-Así es, no hay ni un solo centavo tuyo en mi fortuna-

Con ojos asombrados Emma, recordó las palabras de su tío, le había mentido.

-Pero podrías incluir a mi hija en tu revista-, no solo tenía que soportarla como su hijastra sino también como compañera de trabajo, si había algo peor por favor que se lo dieran en ese instante así se moría de una vez.

Dispuesta a decir que no, reparó en la mirada suplicante de Henry, no era que le rogara por su hermana, sino por Regina misma, ya que si no accedía tendría que dar una excusa mejor que la de no soportar a su hijastra, y obviamente no la tenía. Posó los ojos en los de Emma y notó el reto sobrentendido, quería guerra, quería quemarse y a ella le gustaba el fuego.

-Muy bien, mañana a las diez en punto-, se levantó porque ya las fuerzas no le daban para una guerra más.

-Aprovechando tu generosidad, te informo que mi hija se quedará a vivir aquí-.

Un balde de agua helada sintió sobre su cabeza al tiempo que su interior gritaba para que detuvieran el mundo pues deseaba bajarse, -ah bestia-, murmuró, -bueno, pues, dulces sueños hijastra querida -, las dos notaron el orgullo en sus miradas y tras la hostilidad, el sentimiento de amor profundo escondido para que no las pusiera en evidencia y nadie notara su infinita necesidad de amarse locamente.  
Mientras Regina era víctima de la peor de las bromas o a esas alturas la peor de las venganzas, los demás seres se disponían a dormir, a guardar sus caretas y pulir sus disfraces, para que el nuevo día les dijera como moverse entre pasarelas y adoquines, calles y oficinas.

Se refugió en su habitación con la luz apagada, no deseaba verse al espejo, no quería ver la luz, porque sentía que le quemaba, no quería respirar porque eso le suponía seguir viviendo una vida que se le había complicado, como una traje de talla ocho para alguien cuyo tallaje ni siquiera llega a dos. A tientas buscó sus calmantes en el cajón superior de la mesa de luz, si no las tomaba no dormiría o peor aún terminaría haciéndose daño como cuando permitía que la batalla se la ganara los nervios.

Abajo en el salón de su mansión, Henry disfrutaba de ver a un par de oponentes enfrentarse sin que uno de ellos supiera que una guerra se blandía bajo su propia nariz, observó la despedida cálida y hasta la sobriedad con que su hermana se dirigía a la que sería su habitación desde ese momento, mientras su padre simplemente la abrazaba y también se despedía de él.

-Buenas noches-, le dijo a Emma observando que Robin entraba a la otra habitación de huéspedes, -¿creías que dormirían juntos después de lo que pasó?-, le sorprendió la viveza de su hermano, pero recordó quien era su madre, sin duda era tal cual a ella.

-Supongo que no-, miró hacia la puerta más grande y supuso que allí dormía su aún mujer, -Henry respecto a lo que dije de tu madre…-, el joven sonrió prepotente, -Leopold dijo cosas que…-.

la cayó con el mismo gesto que lo habría hecho Regina, -a tu tío créele solo el cinco por ciento de lo que diga y eso, porque está claro que odia a mamá y aunque te sorprenda también a papá-, pálida le pidió que se explicara, -lo lamento hermanita, pero soy un excelente alumno que debe ir a dormir ya, si quiere madrugar mañana-, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, -por cierto, sí, esa es la puerta de la recámara de mamá-, cerró la puerta y las luces se apagaron., dejando a Emma triste, contrariada y sin ganas de vivir, su mujer era la esposa de su padre, algo que no se sentía capaz de desafiar.

Solo hasta que el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana se dio por vencida, no podría dormir, estaba desesperada, había llorado, para muchos era signo de debilidad, pero ella era lo que había determinado como capaz de ayudarla a sacar lo que tanto la envenenaba. Se levantó de la cama llena de sudor, tenía solamente unos bóxers de cuadros negros y top negro, la camiseta se la había quitado a eso de la una y media de la mañana cuando el calor la había sobrepasado.

Con el silencio cubriendo sus pasos salió de la habitación con la intensión primera de tomar algo que le quitara la sed tan espantosa que tenía, sin embargo sus planes se vieron truncados cuando la puerta de la recámara de Regina pareció sonreírle con coquetería. Si era prohibido o la llevaba al abismo, no le importó, se acercó a la puerta y posó las manos en la perilla dispuesta a girarla, pero alguien se le adelantó, Regina.

-Emma-, murmuró ahogada, con el cabello desordenado y la piel brillando del sudor, - no puedo dormir, iba por un vaso de agua-, se miraron a los ojos compartiendo el mismo aire, -la cocina es por allá-, indicó con manos y voz temblorosas.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?-, le preguntó la fotógrafa dejando que los ojos le lloraran.

-No lo sé-, casi podían besarse, pero ninguna de las dos se animaba a avanzar lo que faltaba

-Si no te hubieses metido en su relación-, se quejó sintiendo que le dolía de verdad

-yo no…-, exhaló cansada, -piensa lo que quieras-, dijo retirándose como si la rubia quemara, y es que casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo quemándole la piel, las entrañas y hasta la razón.

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer, aún podía sentir el aroma de su cuerpo a través de la puerta, aún el fervor de su aliento y la excitación en su mirada se podían colar a través del cedro fino de su puerta, y para su desgracia aún su cuerpo reclamaba las caricias que solo Emma podía proporcionarle.

Sí esa era la primera noche, no quería imaginar las que vendrían después, cuando fingir no les fuera posible y odiarse solo fuera un truco mal ensayado de un par de actrices aprendices; sobre todo cuando no solo era Regina quien sufría sino Emma, quien también estaba tendida en el piso rogando a que todo fuera una pesadilla sucia y no la realidad de su nueva vida.

…

…

Cuando el reloj indicó que era hora de iniciar el día, Regina ya lucía una blusa ultra femenina con fruncidos en el pecho creando una caída extraordinaria en color blanco, y una falda hasta la rodilla en gris claro y línea recta; a pesar de no haber dormido bien y cargar una cruz llena de pecados lucía sorprendentemente hermosa.

-Regina-, llamó Robin invitándola a sentarse con todos para desayunar,

-Perdí el apetito-, respondió mirando fijamente a Emma, -buenos días-.  
Dispuesto a salir tras de ella para enfrentarla, fue su misma hija la que le pidió que la dejara en paz, argumentado que no debía ser fácil aceptar a la hija de otra, salida de la nada, lo que le consiguió una sonrisa sincera de parte de su hermano.

-Henry, ¿a qué hora?-, regresó Regina por un instante, -no te preocupes Má hoy tienes junta, me trae alguno de los chicos-, le agradeció con un beso y salió sin despedirse de nadie.

Robin preguntó que había sido todo eso, -todos los lunes me recoge en la escuela para ir a comer-, le dijo molesto porque no recordaba la rutina que por años llevaban haciendo, -tampoco puedo recogerte, un pozo…-, Henry lo calló con un 'como tú digas' y siguió comiendo, -¿si quieres yo puedo recogerte?-, estaba dispuesto a decir que no, pero se lo pensó mejor, -salgó a las tres de la escuela, y estudio en Newcomers-, se acercó para darle un beso a su padre y otro a Emma.

…  
Como si la avenida circunvalar no fuera lo suficientemente rápida y peligrosa, ella la estaba haciendo más con su forma de conducir, llevaba el volumen de la radio muy alto y a su paso levantaba insultos y admiraciones. Si su deseo era accidentarse podría conseguirlo en un santiamén.  
Al llegar a la revista ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar, sin embargo pudo notar el desorden que había en el puesto de Mulan y el olor a barniz de uñas en la mesa de Aurora y sin la menor contemplación, las gritó ordenándoles ciento dos tareas y un café cargado con dos analgésicos.

-¿Te quieres matar?-, volteó a ver a Ruby y ni siquiera sonrió.

-¡A junta todos!-, algunos se pusieron de pie y otros se quedaron pensándolo, -¡YA!-, gritó histérica sin lograr calmarse siquiera un poco cuando su gran amiga le tomó la mano y le realizó un masaje entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

Iniciaron discutiendo los materiales que estaban de moda y los colores que pronto integrarían o mejor, debían componer los roperos de sus clientes, algunos de los Coolhunter aprobaron las ideas de publicidad sugeridas por la compañía de Skape, y otros simplemente rechazaron las ideas y propusieron otras que cargaron el hígado de Regina. El siguiente punto en la agenda era la presentación de las y los modelos nuevos, que completaron la molestia de la famosa diseñadora, más cuando el atrevido Kilian le sonrió y la llamó 'Regie', aunque todos trataron de evitar que cometiera esa estupidez, el modelo tonto consideró que aún le faltaba mucho por hacer, así que se sentó junto a la furiosa dueña de Celebrity y empezó con su perorata majadera, que le valió ser enviado al sótano junto a los maniquíes.  
-¿Por qué allá?-, chilló tonto

-a ver si así aprendes de ellos- dijo Regina

Kilian la miró confundido, -¿aprender qué? Si no hablan-, todos se pasaron las manos por la cabeza.

-Precisamente, aprende a no hablar, esa es una facultad que a algunos le debió ser negada-, se levantó de la silla y con pequeños empujones lo sacó de la oficina, percatándose que su hijastra amante acababa de llegar.

Tomó asiento y preguntó por el siguiente punto en el orden del día, -los nuevos fotógrafos-, respondió Ruby sorprendida, pues no sabía de la reciente contratación, -en ese caso-, empezó Regina antes de que su amiga comenzara a beber del jugo de naranja junto a su agenda, -les presentó al nuevo elemento de nuestro equipo-, señaló hacia la puerta y todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

-Que guardadito te lo tenías-, murmuró Ruby solo para ella.

-Ella es Emma Swan, mi hijastra-

De no haber sido por la rápida acción de uno de los creativos que golpeó la espalda de Coco, habrían tenido que llevarla de urgencias por ahogamiento severo, -¿tu hijastra?-, dijo entre dientes y sin aliento, mientras Emma no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su mujer

-Sí, mi marido tiene una hija-, si bien la noticia era sorpresiva ninguno reaccionó tan alterado como Ruby, seguramente debido a su cercanía con Regina

-¿Tú eres "The Evil Queen"?-

en otra ocasión habría soltado la carcajada, pero no le era posible en ese segundo que solo quería desfallecer, -trabajarás con Coco, buen día-, se levantó de la mesa y al intentar salir, el espacio se le hizo pequeño, era increíble que con el solo hecho de aspirar la colonia de su amante, Regina perdiera casi el sentido y lo único que deseara, fuera rendirse a sus deseos.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8: RE-DISEÑO (PARTE I)

**Hola! si, si, si otra vez dividí el capitulo en dos, pero, no es por cruel, es que es tarde y ya no me daba más la cabeza :S**

**En este no quiero quejas (que si las hay pues bueno, no soy perfecta) porque hay una escena cerca del final que me costó mucho, por eso espero sus impresiones en forma de RW. no doy mas lata, muero de sueño. **

**enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII****I****  
Re-Diseño**** (Parte I)**

En el mundo de la moda el re-diseño es algo presente casi en todas las prendas, muchas necesitan una pinza más, otras un tono más neutro y muchas otras a pesar de conservar su idea original, deben dar un giro de cientochenta grados, como estaba a punto de pasarle a Henry, a quien la vida, el destino o ese Dios del que tanto escuchaba, iba a rediseñarle sus definiciones de familia.

El sin fin de preguntas de Ruby la iba a enloquecer, si es que no lo estaba ya, después de hacer semejante presentación de la fotógrafa nueva y tener la osadía de levantarse de la mesa directiva, argumentando que la reunión había acabado, cuando sin dudas, después de semejante bomba apenas si comenzaba.

-Eres una desconsiderada-, regaño Coco.

-Te llamé toda la noche para contártelo-, rompió dos hojas con diseños mal hechos y siguió con otros más.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirlo así, sin más?, casi creí que me infartaba-

Regina se quitó las gafas Dior, exhibiendo sus preciosos ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas, -¿cómo crees que fue para mí? Creí que me moría, y no estoy exagerando, además súmale que ahora vivirá en la casa, y Robin la adora-, o era mucha información o de verdad su amiga se estaba mareando.

-Ay no-, gritó alterada.

-Hubieses visto como me miraba, ¡me quiero morir!-, dijo antes de que las lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por las ventanas de su alma.

-¿Escape fácil?-, preguntó Emma desde la puerta de cristal.

-Ya es suficiente con que tenga que verte en mi casa, como para soportar tu hostilidad aquí-, increpó con los ojos rojos de llorar y de la ira repentina que sentía.

Tomó su bolso Cartier y sin que nadie la pudiera detener, salió como alma guiada por el diablo, sin dirección precisa.

-Ella tiene la culpa-, Ruby quiso pegarle, -por su culpa mi papá dejo a mi madre-, irradió rabia, -peor no lo culpo, si yo fui capaz de dejar mi vocación por ella, mi padre podría haber abandonado a mamá, al ver semejante pecado hecho mujer-.

Cuando se trataba de proteger a su mejor amiga podía volverse una mujer muy peligrosa, -óyeme bien-, le dijo sentándola de un solo empujón, -que no sepas sumar, debería ser pecado, Regina tenía trece años cuando tu maravilloso papito dejó a tu mamá-.

El haber estado cegada por las palabras de Leopold le habían hecho olvidar ese pequeño detalle, que bien le estaba costando la felicidad.

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado, se estaba tronando los dedos y las malas palabras que se sabía parecían insuficientes, había sido una idiota al creer todo lo que su 'encantador' tío le había dicho, al juzgarla, cuando ella sabía que era casada, solo que no había esperado que precisamente fuera la esposa de su padre.

-Es que Leopold dijo-, ya ni siquiera valía la pena repetir las palabras.

-Nada de lo que él diga respecto a Regina deberías creer, ella siempre lo ha odiado y él siempre ha sabido como hacerle daño-, argumentó una molesta Ruby.

Se bebió un vaso con agua que estaba servido, cuyas marcas de carmín le pertenecían a su amada amante, -es la esposa de mi papá-, dijo en un último deje de cordura, como queriendo hallar excusas a su relación.

-Un padre casi inexistente-, replicó la diseñadora, antes de pedirle que dejara la oficina y se pusiera a trabajar.

…  
Después de haber conducido por más de una hora se encontró en la fábrica de su propiedad cerca de las afueras de la ciudad hacia la zona franca, era la planta donde producían sus famosas prendas y a donde siempre llegaba cuando la cabeza le daba vueltas de tantos problemas que tenía.

Saludó con cortesía al vigilante de la caseta uno, y tras pasar la cinta registradora, ingresó a la planta. La producción marchaba a toda máquina, decenas de mujeres pegaban a mano los botones de las blusas cruzadas que empezaban a ser demandas por la temporada de verano. Viró y en la otra estación estaban terminando de planchar los pantalones pitillo, sensación causada después de que ella los hubiese usado con una blusa fucsia brillante, en la develación de una placa en el teatro nacional.

Algún día todo ese emporio sería de su hijo, un hijo que deseaba ser periodista y en cuestión de meses se radicaría en Boston, dejándola sola, cosa que no le habría importado si no se encontrara tan destruida emocionalmente y su corazón no estuviera hecho una madeja de enredos y sentimientos prohibidos que amenazaban con asfixiarla a cualquier momento.

Subió al tercer piso del enorme almacén y comprobó pieza a pieza la calidad de las mismas, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, era una pena que no pudiera decir lo mismo de su vida sentimental, que tras una semana se había convertido en toda una contrariedad, de la cual sólo ella tenía la culpa.

…

…  
Faltaba media hora para que dieran las tres de la tarde, así que sin perder tiempo le avisó a su jefe inmediato que saldría a ver a su hermano, cosa que agradó a Ruby, quien sabía que Henry podría ayudar a desenredar el carrete entre Emma y Regina, aunque temía que el jovencito podría descubrir la relación entre su madre y hermana, en cualquier momento.  
-Ándate con cuidado-, le advirtió y Emma supo a que se refería.

El pequeño auto que había adquirido era cómodo y bonito, no tanto como el de Bárbara, pero intuía que su hermano no era un superficial incapaz de bajarse de un Mercedes Benz o un BMW, aunque su tío amablemente había intentado convencerla de lo contrario. Faltaban aún cinco minutos, pero se bajó para acercarse a la puerta donde esperaría a Henry.

Media calle antes de llegar Regina la vio, era inconfundible, estaba segura que aunque hubiese cientos de personas arremolinadas junto a ella, podría distinguirla, la sabía de memoria, podía dibujarla con los ojos cerrados, reconocer el aroma que expelía su piel y adivinar su voz aunque todos gritaran y ella perdiera la audición. Eso era lo que causaba el amor.

Para sorpresa suya esperaba a Henry, por eso cuando vio que el pequeño dejaba a un lado sus amigos para correr a los brazos de su hermana, sintió que quizás el daño más grave de seguir con esa relación prohibida, era el menoscabo familiar y el deterioro de los lazos que se estaban tejiendo.  
-¿Y esa belleza quién es?-, preguntó uno de los niños cercanos a Henry, -mi hermana y ni la mires-, Emma saludó por cortesía, pero solo se fijó en su hermano, -que sea tu hermana no nos impide verla-, odiaba los niños lanzados y lo hizo notar al exhalar incomoda, -si cuando está comprometido-, le sorprendió la posesión de Henry, pero la agradeció, -¿nos vamos?-, tomó los libros del niño y se despidió si prestar mucha atención al coro de gallos, como los había llamado su hermano.

Lo condujo hasta el auto y le preguntó a donde quería ir, -no importa, con mamá vamos a cualquier parte-, le mostró el auto que recién le había sido entregado y se excusó, -no es tan bonito como el de tu mamá-, tenía tanto la necesidad de nombrarla que ya se sentía adicta sin cura, -el auto de mamá no es lindo por su marca, sino porque va ella en él-, jamás había oído hablar a nadie con tanta devoción, ni siquiera ella con respecto a su madre, y eso que la había adorado, -la amas mucho, ¿verdad?-, los ojos le brillaron, tenían algo más en común, amaban con intensidad infinita a la misma mujer, -con mi alma Emma, daría la vida por ella-, volvió a insistir con la pregunta que había fastidiado a su hermano la noche anterior, -no hay nada que pueda hacer que me defraude, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-, le vio en los ojos un deje de decisión que no conocía y lo admiró, -¿ni siquiera si engañara a papá?-, bufó cansado, -ya veo a donde quieres llegar, me da gusto que hayas aparecido, así alguno lo quiere más a él y tiene un aliado, yo elegí a mamá y es tanto mi amor, que no me importa nada de lo que haga con tal de que sea feliz-, le acarició la mejilla, -eres casi tan perfecto como ella-, sonrió sobrado, -tu preocupación no es papá, sino ella-, blanqueó incapaz de responder, -ya te lo dije una vez, pero te lo repito-, contuvo el aliento y esperó a que continuara, -sea cual sea tu intención con mamá, pobre de ti si le haces daño-, sonrió como si acaba de elogiar el bonito día y se metió al auto, dejando a su hermana confundido y casi asustada. Ese niño dulce de ojos miel, sabía o por lo menos percibía sus sentimientos prohibidos.

Regina los observó arrancar y dirigirse hacia el centro comercial dos calles más abajo. Un presentimiento molesto la lió, ya no temía por Henry, sino por Emma, que en manos de su hijo podía terminar confesándose, y peor aún llevándola a enredar más el hilo de su relación.

…  
Horas más tarde muchas más de las que había imaginado los vio llegar, llenos de bolsas de dulces y envueltos en carcajadas que parecían no tener fin, se veían bien juntos y su corazón traicionero le recordó que durante todo el día había deseado compartir con ellos esa tarde de esparcimiento, aunque fuera pecado.

Los oyó poner algo de música y como su curiosidad era más grande que su cordura, salió al descanso de la escalera para verlos mejor.

-Me dio mucha risa cuando frenaste a esas muchachas-, Emma recordó el hecho, -no iba a dejar que se metiera con mi hijo-, soltaron de nuevo la carcajada sin percatarse que Regina había quedado paralizada al escuchar aquello, -bueno si podrías ser mi otra mamá-, le tomó las manos y contó con los dedos para burlarse de sus precarias matemáticas, -¡que asaltacunas resultó mi madre!-, incapaz de seguir riendo le preguntó por qué lo decía, -simple Emma, llegué al mundo cuando tú tenias diecisiete-, tras la broma de su hermano había doble objetivo y lo comprobó cuando escuchó a Regina, -¿no tienes tarea?-, preguntó sin color en las mejillas, -la acabo de terminar-, sonrió picara, -gracias Emma-, subió corriendo las escaleras para besar a su madre, -buenas noches-, le guiñó el ojo y supo que había algo más peligroso que su amor, un hijo demasiado inteligente y amoroso.

Dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, escuchó cuando Emma le pidió que hablaran y el piso le tembló, -no hay nada que decirnos-, la fotógrafa la miró con suplica, -¿algo además de culparme por todo?-

Asintió y luego negó confundida y corrió por las escalinatas, -lamento lo que dije-, fue un susurró parecido a una caricia.

-Yo no-, dijo sincera.

-Me estas prohibida-, bonita hora de darse cuenta, cuando ya se habían amado en cuerpo y alma, y el amor que pululaba entre las dos era más grande que cualquier temor a Dios.

-Ya entendí, me costó, pero lo logré-, a punto de robarle un beso se controló cuando escuchó la voz de su marido en la puerta, -nos salvó la campana-, sonó irónica e increíblemente el peligro le gustó.

Después de ese casi beso, Regina había huido cuanto más había podido de Emma, no desayunaba en la casa y a cenar llegaba muy tarde, en la oficina no trabajaba con ella y cualquier orden la trasmitía por medio de Ruby, le había sido difícil, pero consideraba que era lo mejor para su estado mental; sin embargo una tarde llena de trabajo en la que pensaba que no había nadie más que ella en la revista, había aprovechado para hacer algo que siempre le había gustado hacer, tomar fotos y que mejor lugar que el estudio de fotografía de Coco, pero su mala suerte que parecía no acabar, se burlaba de ella creando un espectáculo nocivo para su corazón.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-, espetó llena de ira.

-no interrumpes nada-, dijo Emma depositando la cámara en una mesa, -ya acabábamos-, y con mirada seria le ordenó a Kilian que se fuera, -quería agregar unas fotos a su book, quise ayudarlo-.

La fulminó con la mirada y a el modelo por poco estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer, -lleva a tus conquistas a un motel-, estaba verde de los celos y roja de la ira, lista para la temporada de navidad.

-No digas eso, yo no…- trató de explicarse una nerviosa Emma

Regina le mostró su peor sonrisa, -¿o no sabes que es?-, la quitó a medias para salir y sin voltear a ver a Emma salió del edificio.  
…

La relación con Robin iba de mal en peor, también lo evitaba y escasamente le dirigía la palabra, además desde la llegada de Emma y el incidente en la cena no habían vuelto a compartir la habitación, y escasamente la mesa, no obstante bien podría ayudarle en su venganza.

Después de cenar, si a la guerra entre saleros y pimenteros se le podía llamar así, y casi matarse a punta de miradas, decidieron compartir un café, oportunidad perfecta que aprovechó Regina.

Tanto Henry como Emma se sentaron en el sofá junto a la chimenea, mientras que Robin aprovechó para acomodarse en una de las poltronas esperando que Regina se sentara en la otra junto a él, pero la bella mujer tuvo la astuta idea de sentarse en el brazo de la silla y pasar los brazos alrededor de la espalda de su marido. Si a ese gesto le sumaba la cantidad de bocados y palabras de amor que le había dado durante la cena, Robin estaba cerca de creer que Jesús había llegado por segunda vez a la tierra, y Emma a punto de un conato de infarto.

-Será mejor que me vaya a la cama-, sugirió sorprendiendo a Henry, -¿vamos, amor?-, Robin abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó para ir detrás de su esposa, -dulces sueños-, murmuró sabiendo que lo único que podría tener Emma eran pesadillas de solo imaginarla en brazos de su rival.

Segura de que estaba jugando con fuego, dejó que Robin intentara besarla, que las manos las pasara por su piel que nada sentía al roce con él, que se desesperara cuando no podía soltar los botones de su blusa y ella no hacía el menor intento por ayudarse o desnudarlo a él.

Henry que aún no podía creer los alcances de su madre, pero que siendo sincero le habían divertido, se retiró de la sala; no quería ver como su hermana estallaba como volcán furioso, listo a terminar con todo a su paso.  
Después de que oyó que la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se cerraba, subió en tres zancadas y olvidando cualquier tipo de norma de educación, se puso a escuchar tras la puerta de la recámara de Regina, quedando horrorizada, odiando no a su mujer, sino a su padre, por poder tenerla libremente mientras ella se moría por no poder tocarla. Exasperada y llena de ira, se metió en la habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una figura de madera pesada contra el espejo de pie, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, trozos que precisamente lograron cortarle la muñeca haciéndola sangrar abundantemente.  
Regina que ya estaba asustada por tener que acostarse con su marido, fue quien escuchó el estruendoso sonido junto a su habitación, pues Robin estaba bastante concentrado en el busto de su mujer.

-Quítate-, se zafó de la prisión del cuerpo y se acomodó la blusa, -¿qué pasó?-, pensó que se le había ido la mano en su venganza y de verdad se aborreció, -eso es lo que quiero saber-, salió de la alcoba y entró al cuarto contiguo, -¡Dios!-, exclamó aterrada corriendo de inmediato junto a Emma, -mi vida-, sacó el cinturón de la blusa que usaba y la ató en la muñeca herida, -ya llamé a la ambulancia-, prorrumpió Henry nervioso, mientras Robin se mantenía en la puerta sin saber que hacer, -prende el auto, no quiero perder tiempo-, le ordenó Regina a su marido, -yo me encargo de los papeles-, el preocupado hermano buscó en la chaqueta y bajó la escaleras, sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlas solas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-, Regina estaba a punto de llorar.

-No iba a permitir que te acostaras con él- respondió Emma con una mueca de dolor.

Se sintió miserable y baja, -con que hubieses golpeado todo habría acabado, no lo habría hecho-.

Le pasó los dedos por los labios, -perdóname-, a Emma le parecía que podía amarla más aunque su castigo fuera el quinto pailón del infierno.

-Te amo-, sin la rubia que lo esperase la besó con ardor dejando en cada caricia parte de su vida, -vamos-, la ayudó a bajar las escaleras y con Robin hecho un manojo de nervios prefirió ser ella quien condujera hasta el hospital.

Al cabo de dos horas y siete puntos alrededor de la muñeca salieron de la clínica de regreso a la casa, y aunque la situación había resultado de tinte trágico, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar al médico que había atendido a Emma.

|*|Flash Back |*|  
Sentada en la camilla no le soltaba la mano ni por un instante, mientras su padre y hermano, se dedicaban a adelantar los trámites de la urgencia, algo bastante conveniente para su objetivo, robarle un beso a Regina.  
-Eso es todo-, comentó el médico terminando de pegar el esparadrapo y la gaza sobre la herida, -por favor señora, cerciórese de que su pareja se tome dos de estas cada seis horas-, después de que el galeno le había dicho 'su pareja', lo había dejado de escuchar, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo evidenciaba y la mirada coqueta también.

|*| Fin del Flash Back|*|

Al llegar a la casa, Robin se caía de sueño al igual que Henry, y aunque hubiese deseado prolongar el momento junto a Emma sabía que no podía hacerlo, y menos con su hijo y marido al lado.

La ayudó a acostar y aunque la fotógrafa se dio mañas para recostarla junto a ella, tuvo que resistirse, aún estaba celosa y su comportamiento la tenía aterrada, -tu herida-, dejó que le robara un beso y corrió a su habitación, donde podría estar segura aunque no tranquila.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana despertó agitada, había tenido una pesadilla generada por la impresión de haber visto a Emma llena de sangre y su comportamiento incalificable; revisó el reloj estaba a tiempo para la pastilla de su…su hijastra.

-Despierta amor-, le dio un beso en la espalda porque se moría por hacerlo y logró que despertara, -tómatelas-, le colocó los comprimidos en la boca y le dio de beber agua, -sigue durmiendo-, intentó retenerla, pero ella se lo impidió, -duerme-.

Desde el 'accidente' ya no huía, sin embargo tenían todo el tiempo a Robin en medio, eso sin contar que Henry hacía las veces de enfermero y un montón de gente de la revista iba a visitarla, ¡Y eso que solo habían sido siete puntos, no quería imaginarse si le hubiesen sacado la apéndice!  
Cuando le quitaron los puntos accedió a que se presentara en la revista, aunque claramente le había dicho que podía tomarse una semana más de incapacidad, lo que Emma había declinado argumentando que no quería estar un día más alejada de ella, no obstante para Regina estaban a cientos de kilómetros, divididas por la muralla de un parentesco que ni siquiera estaba segura que existiera y apartadas por el temor que producía caer en el abismo de su amor, un sentimiento que podría herir a seres que amaban.

Terminó de organizar los bocetos para el patronaje y se molestó cuando el único modelo disponible era Kilian, le caía mal y más cuando abría la boca y soltaba esa monserga necia que ni él misma entendía.

-Te quedas quieto y no dices ni una sola palabra-, le advirtió antes de clavar seis imperdibles en el doblez de la blusa, -¿vas a tomar tú la foto?-, la vio tomar la cámara y sin embargo, se atrevió a preguntar, -No Newton, voy a jugar billar pool-, le ordenó de nuevo que se quedara quieta y fotografió la caída de la camisa, -Emma es muy tierna, ¿no te parece?-, tierno un bebé en una cuna de algodón, -¿qué parte de 'quédate quieto' no entendiste?-, clavó dos fijadores en tono rosa sobre el bolsillo delantero, deseando habérselos atravesado en el corazón, -¿crees que me acepte, si trato de conquistarla? La otra vez estuvo muy cariñosa conmigo-, ahora si lo iba a matar, -¿sabes qué?, si valoras tu vida, sal ya mismo de aquí-, lo sacó a empellones y cerró la puerta que aunque de cristal afortunadamente era de buen calibre, porque de lo contrario se habría quebrado.

Miró la agenda y se sintió sola, algo que nunca le había sucedido, esa noche Henry no estaría en la casa, tenía reunión de pre-grado e iría a dormir en el departamento de uno de sus amigos, y Robin, su espléndido marido de nuevo había salido de viaje, un pozo quien sabe en donde, había generado problemas de abastecimiento, mientras su matrimonio se desangraba sin que ningún ingeniero pudiese repararlo.

Llamó a su conductor y le ordenó que se parqueara en frente del edificio en menos de cinco minutos, quería irse, no soportaba un segundo más en la revista, principalmente sin Ruby, quien había salido de improviso a Miami a coordinar el lanzamiento de dos tiendas de Mills &amp; Co.

Al llegar a su preciosa mansión la encontró vacía, supuso que Emma tampoco estaba porque nadie respondió a su llamado, escenario bastante conveniente para sus planes, perderse con una copa de vino, escuchar música de esa que llamaban 'corta venas', y retomar un viejo vicio, fumar.

Encendió el equipo de sonido y buscó un viejo disco compacto de música en inglés, y aunque le gustaba 'Here She Comes' de Bonnie Tyler, optó por la canción número tres, Total Eclipse of the Heart, apenas para su estado de ánimo, para lo que sentía que se estaba convirtiendo su amor por Emma, para el dolor que necesitaba aminorar esa noche que más la necesitaba.  
Se recostó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo, como decían en las películas, 'la necesitaba', y con ese llanto que tanto odiaba porque era silencioso, pero le quemaba, dio la primera fumada, a medias cantaba y dejaba que la voz de Bonnie se confundiera con sus lamentos y la réplica urgente de tener a su gran amor esa noche, se hiciera su propio ruego, su propia necesidad.

-¿No sabía que fumaras?-, la sorprendió Emma, pero no se lo hizo notar. -Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes-.

A pesar de la penumbra notó que lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, -¿Cómo, que me amas?-

Sonrió a medias, -y que soy tu madrastra-, le pasó las manos por la cara deseando que su amor no acabara.

-Soy una mujer, era casi una monja y eso no importó-, tenía razón, pero de repente la conciencia le había nacido y se sentía insegura, -te amo, Regina-, esas palabras se escuchaban tan bien dichas por ella, que justo en el momento en que la canción que aún sonaba, declaraba que esa noche realmente la necesitaba, se rindió a sus sentimientos y a la condena, cualquiera que fuera, por amar a Emma Swan, la hija de su marido, la hermana de su hija, su hijastra.

El cigarro que ya se había apagado, testigo inocente de la escena festejó el amor que ardía entre dos amantes furtivas ocultas por la noche y desafiadas por la luz.

Las manos parecían no alcanzarles, no eran suficientes en su propósito de arrancarse la ropa que como siempre estorbaba, -aquí no-, le pidió Regina y de inmediato Emma la alzó en brazos presumiendo de su fuerza, rumbo a la habitación de la diseñadora, donde podrían amarse sin límites, sin pensar en quien podría descubrirlas o si su amor no era bendecido por ninguna clase de ley.

La furia loca, esa que les tenía la sangre fervorosa, que estaba quemando sus cuerpos con velocidad pasmosa, le ganó la batalla a la razón, a la conciencia y al poco sentido común que aún les quedaba para no caer en la tentación, para no devorarse en cuerpo y alma, así como lo estaban haciendo, entregando la vida en ello.

Los tirantes color ciruela del sostén de Regina quedaron hechos añicos cuando Emma en un intento desesperado por besarle la piel de los hombros, los arrancó sin medir la fuerza, los broches de la misma prenda cerrados sobre su espalda acabaron destrozados por no colaborar en su peligroso anhelo de dejarle desnudo el pecho. Si Emma no podía esperar para tener a la bella Regina a su merced, ésta tampoco podía hacerlo, por eso con manos frenéticas eliminó la camisa de cuadros uva y negro, ajustada y abierta de forma provocativa en el pecho, dejando en evidencia algo de encaje negro, algo que puso de cabeza el mundo de Regina al descubrir que era un crop top en encaje, ceñido a su abdomen y llegando hasta ombligo, con diez broches; supo el número, porque tuvo la dificil tarea de soltarlos uno por uno, eran demasiados para hacerlos volar, como los botones de la camisa que hacía un momento descansaba a sus pies, el pantalón de su amante no recordaba muy bien el color, solo supo que debío ser relativamente suelto porque desapareció sin hacerla sufrir demasiado.

-Eres mía-, murmuró Emma con delicioso acento, mientras deslizaba las medias veladas y depositaba besos húmedos sobre la piel de las pantorrillas de la diseñadora, perdiéndose en deseo, sabiendo que nadie más podría tener así a Regina, corroborando que la morena solo podría ser de ella y su vocación era amarla.

Luego de desaparecidas las barreras textiles, se tenian una a otra, frente a frente sobre la cama 'matrimonial' de una Regina que ardia por el deseo, mientras lamia el lobulo de una Emma, que no podia contener sus gemidos. No tenian tiempo para caracias tiernas, se deseaban, asi que sin pensarlo, la fotografa giró sobre la morena para tener al alcance de sus labios el monte de venus de su amada y dejar el suyo propio cerca de la boca experta de Regina, quien empezo una danza suave de su lengua sobre la cara interna de las piernas de Emma, que se estremecia con cada toque y trataba de controlar su cuerpo para poder complacer a su mujer.

Emma tan humeda como no recordaba estarlo, giraba su lengua sobre el boton de placer de su amante, aquella que empezaba a penetrarla con la lengua; sin mas provocacion la rubia llevo sus dedos indice y corazón a la entrada de Regina, quien al sentir a Emma en su interior detuvo sus movimientos por un par de segundos, para entregarse al placer que la fotografa le propinaba; sentir las paredes internas de Regina contraerse fue lo máximo que pudo soportar antes de rendirse a sus propias convulciones y dejarse ir al cielo o el infierno, no estaba muy segura, de lo que si estaba completamente segura fue de que esa morena que la volvia loca se fue con ella justo un segundo después.

Si no era amor, entonces nada lo era. Cabalgaron en sus cuerpos por soplos eternos que bien podrían haber sido horas, se juntaron para quemarse al mismo tiempo, se necesitaban como el verano al sol y las costuras a las finas prendas, se poseían con necesidad asombrosa casi obsesiva, se llenaban de amor y aún parecía que les faltaba tiempo y vida para darse todo lo que sentían.

El fuego del cuerpo de Regina calentaba el pecho de Emma, llevándola a tocar las nubes que ni al más celestial de los ángeles podría llegar a sentir, el dulce sabor de sus labios combinado con el perfecto aroma de sus esencias, estaba deteniendo el tiempo para el par de amantes que en cualquier momento podría perder la vida en el intento de amarse, en una noche que parecía no tener fin, en una noche cuyos únicos testigos de la pasión serían la luna y los muebles mudos bien dispuestos en un cuarto delicado, que aunque no era de hotel estaba más lleno de amor y pasión que cualquier residencia amatoria.

No tenía que ser urgente, pero la prisa loca volvía a empujarlas a un abismo que solo en sus brazos, que solo ellas dos podrían compartir. Se besaron cuando afuera todo pareció quedar calmo, pero dentro de sus cuerpos se estallaba una caldera violenta y cargada de un coctel de pasión y amor, la mezcla perfecta para una relación nacida del pecado.

Se miraron a los ojos y en ambos pares se reflejó el intenso lago escarlata del apasionamiento fogoso que estaban compartiendo, ese que no descansarían hasta secarlo, ese lago que solo a ellas les pertenecía, donde solo dos amantes así podían sumergirse y no morir en el proceso.

…  
Una pelea que no debería haberse dado le dio Henry la llave de regreso a su casa, Juan o quizás Roland, ya no recordaba cual exactamente, lo habían molestado hasta hacerlo rabiar, y como era digno hijo de su madre, había tomado sus cosas y en el primer taxi había desaparecido sin mirar atrás.  
-Par de tarados-, murmuró intentando abrir la puerta. Se había pasado, pero el nivel de irritación le había ganado, cuando en medio de sus superfluas conversaciones, sus amigos habían propuesto emparejar a Emma con el hermano de alguno de ellos, cosa que él no iba a permitir. Menos después de lo que estaba a punto de comprobar.

El aroma a cigarrillo lo sorprendió, -volvió a fumar-, murmuró acercándose a la mesilla donde estaba el cenicero de porcelana china. Todo parecía estar en su sitio, a excepción de la blusa de seda de su madre junto al blazer lila de su hermana, entrelazó las manos y suspiró encomendándose a la virgen.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9: Re-diseño (parte II)

**Hola :)**

**Muchas gracias por los RW, por los PM y demas, son geniales.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Re-Diseño (Parte II)**

Aunque la planta superior de su casa estaba en penumbras casi podía jurar que había luces o juegos pirotécnicos en una de las habitaciones. Caminó en dirección a la de su madre y se frenó en seco justo en la puerta de la habitación de Emma, giró la perilla y la encontró vacía, no necesitaba más información, se dio la vuelta y caminó directo a su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, afortunadamente solo faltaban tres horas para que amaneciera y pudiera arreglarse para ir al colegio, de tal manera que Regina ni se enteraría que habían pasado la noche con su hijo como testigo.

Se aferró al oso de peluche que aun observaba sobre su cama, no entendía la mitad de las cosas, no podía entender si era fruto del amor o solo la manera que tuvo su madre para disimular su verdadera identidad, no entendía por qué siendo tan poderosa simplemente no se asumía a sí misma, lo que lo llevo a razonar que tal vez ni la misma Regina sabía qué estaba pasando, pero él, Henry Bradley pensaba aclarar todo, obviamente no en este momento, pero ya lo encontraría.

Y le pidió a Dios que protegiera el corazón de su madre porque temía que podría salir herida cuando todo eso acabara, si es que tenía un fin, que, evidentemente lo esperaba, bueno o malo, necesitaba que hubiese un fin, porque aunque a su madre lo amara con toda su alma, tampoco podría permitir que su padre sufriera más de lo debido, siendo engañado toda la vida.

…  
Cuando el sol entró por la ventana, se sintió como sacada de un cuento de hadas, y no donde ella era la bruja maldita, sino algo mucho mejor, la princesa besada por el maravilloso príncipe azul, ese mismo que la abrazaba con posesión y empezaba a besarle la nuca deseando iniciar una faena romántica en las primeras horas del día laboral.

-No, quietica-, le dijo en medio de risas. Era tan sorprendente que se sintiera tan liberada que hasta podía jurar que había perdido un par de años, no, un par no, un quinquenio por lo menos.

No le importó estar desnuda en brazos de su amante a esa hora del día cuando, según su agenda, ya debía estar en la revista. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Emma la acaricia hasta que se hastiara, aunque se temía, a Dios gracias, que ese instante no iba a llegar. La vio levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación. Según ella tenía algo importante que hacer, y no había mentido, un desayuno delicioso estaba listo para ser disfrutado por amantes que sabían mucho del pecado, pero más del amor.

-Pasemos todo el día juntas-, no podían y lo sabía, -trabajando, amor-, le acaricio el pecho intensamente, -¿nos bañamos juntas?-, algo que ella había hecho solo una vez en su vida y fue aquella segunda vez con Emma, como olvidarlo, sabía que la única persona generosa en la cama y fuera de ella era Emma, su peligroso amor.

…  
Cuando llegó a la escuela, Henry les dejó claro a sus amigos que no podían acercársele a su hermana, no porque lo fuera sino porque tenía novio y sabía que lo amaba de verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-, sonrió con soberbia, -porque lo leí y no se hable más-, tomó su maleta y entró al salón de clases, afortunadamente no le quedaba mucho tiempo en la escuela, ya se iba a graduar, y bien podría pasarla solo, porque si mal no recordaba, en primero de primaria había expresado claramente que él iba a la escuela a estudiar no a hacer amigos; algo que empezaría a aplicar si se atrevían a fastidiar a su hermana.

Tenía un examen de gran dificultad y sabiendo que era el único que lo pasaría, se sentó solo, con la mirada suficiente y el deseo de ser lo más parecido a su madre latente en su pecho. Reflexionó sobre su comportamiento y determinó que no era extraño y mucho menos malo, solo sabía que pronto haría su vida muy lejos de quien le había dado la vida, y lo único que anhelaba era asegurarse de que siempre sería feliz, aunque significara saltarse las reglas de la sociedad y hasta los parentescos obligados que de la nada habían surgido.

Entregó el examen y el maestro que lo admiraba sobremanera lo calificó de una vez, -lo único que me entristece es que mi mejor alumno se irá pronto-, le estampó la más alta calificación y le permitió salir, mientras disfrutaba del festín de ver a sus compañeros de clase exudar por no saber la respuesta a algo tan simple como la termodinámica y la química orgánica.

Al llegar a la revista tomaron el ascensor y aprovechando que solo ellas los usaban, se devoraron los labios como estaban acostumbradas a hacer, se detuvieron cuando el elevador también lo hizo y una carcajada pícara y cómplice las cubrió, ya tenían compañía y aunque querían seguir con sus besos, tendrían que dejarlo para después.

Almorzaron juntas en la oficina de Regina y aunque algunos intentaron interrumpir la velada, una mirada asesina bastó para que todos cumplieran sus obligaciones como si la hermosa diseñadora no estuviera en la misma orbita.

En la noche tuvieron que disimular frente a Robin, que recién llegaba del dichoso pozo que como siempre presentaba problemas. Había dado las excusas de siempre, esas que lo justificaban todo y hasta víctima lo hacía parecer. Cuando llegó el momento de cenar, Regina ya se había cambiado el traje serio y para sorpresa de su propio marido se había puesto unos pants y el cabello lo había atado en una coleta alta, -¿y eso?-, ella sonrió –voy a hacer ejercicio-de un solo tajo le rompió las ilusiones, -ah, y yo que creía que lo habías hecho por mí-. Henry ayudó a sentar a su hermana, -claro, como te lo mereces-, exhaló contrariada y sin más se sentó, dispuesta a disfrutar de una cena que resultaba más agradable al saberla compartida con su amante, aunque su marido la mirara con discrepancia.

Probaron el pescado y ambas tuvieron que amarrarse las manos para no darse bocado y compartir el mismo plato, mientras intentaban encubrir su amor con la máscara sencilla de la rabia y el disfraz pulcro del sarcasmo. Cuando el momento del postre llegó, ambas quisieron probar con un beso la cereza del pastel, sin embargo tuvieron que luchar con el sentimiento y reemplazarlo con un comentario mal sonante y quejumbroso, a lo que obviamente Robin reaccionó aprensivo, resultaba hasta divertido ver cómo intentaba contrarrestar el grado de discordia que creía presente, cuando en realidad lo que había era un intenso amor flotando entre su esposa y la hija que recién había hallado, pero que ya quería como parte de su ser.

Con la excusa de trabajar, Emma se retiró al pequeño cuarto oscuro que Robin había acondicionado para el revelado de sus fotografías. Tenía cientos de rollos que revelar y aunque ya había muchas de las imágenes tomadas con cámaras digitales, seguía aferrada al revelado tradicional, que según ella guardaba cierto misticismo y hasta un deje romántico que le permitía conectarse sensitivamente con su arte, cosa que encantaba a Regina, quien aprovechó para pasar un par de horas en el gimnasio propio en la planta baja de su mansión.

Así podían pasar las horas, Robin refugiado en sus obligaciones, que buenas satisfacciones le daba, pero no suficientes para sustituir al amor que bien podría haber compartido con su esposa, una mujer que estaba a miles de kilómetros de su corazón y millones de millas de su piel.

La vio subirse a la elíptica y exhaló molesto, quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, como cuando ella no replicaba sus observaciones, cuando ella no peleaba hasta vencer, como cuando Henry no objetaba cada una de sus opiniones y simplemente obedecía; ese tiempo en el que él era quien tenía la última palabra, quien decidía a dónde ir y qué ordenar, pero ese tiempo, se temía que no volvería, y menos cuando ya habían pasado tantos años de eso, trece para ser exacto desde que su triunfo lo había alejado de la vida de su esposa e hijo.

Y es que su repunte en los negocios,, gracias a los contactos de Regina, lo habían llevado a pasar horas alejado de su familia, mientras ellos afianzaban sus lazos, mientras ellos se volvían casi uno solo, al punto de no poder reconocer donde empezaba uno y terminaba la otra. Era ilógico que hasta ese momento se preguntara cómo él no había podido combinar su trabajo y su familia, y su esposa, la mujer más importante en cuestión de moda de América, podía no solo manejar una revista y cientos de desfiles sino su hogar y siempre mantenerse preciosa y con una mano en la cintura.

Continuó trazando unas líneas paralelas del plano del nuevo pozo y resopló, a pesar de reconocer los problemas no entendía o no quería hacerlo el por qué en ese momento se hacían más latentes sus problemas y lejanías. No era la aparición de Emma, ¿o sí?, no estaba seguro de que la llegada de su hija hubiese causado la distancia entre Regina y él, quizás había sido el viaje a Valladolid o simplemente el hecho de que su esposa se había cansado de actuar por los dos y en ese instante solo se preocupaba por ella.

Mientras Robin seguía analizando el embrollo en que se había convertido su vida, Regina continuaba su sesión de ejercicios más por controlar su afán de estar con Emma que por mantener la buena figura que la acompañaba.

-Buenas noches-, le vio la mirada triste y sintió pena, -que descanses-, le preguntó si dormiría sola a lo que obviamente le dijo que si, sobre todo después de que su relación con Emma había retomado bríos, -asumo que ya es costumbre-, quiso decirle que no, pero se temía que la respuesta podría causarle mucho daño, -lo lamento-, de verdad así era, no obstante sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que el pequeño deje de remordimiento que la acompañaba en algunas horas del día.

Cuando estuvo completamente sola, abrió la puerta del cuarto oscuro, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si las fotografías se dañaban, la abrazó por la espalda y suspiró cuando Emma le tomó las manos y la estrechó.  
-Te amo-, se besaron con cariño, -¿por qué eres tan bonita?-, la pregunta la conmovió, y quiso decirle que era su amor lo que la hacía ver bella a sus ojos, -podría preguntarte lo mismo-, volvieron a abrazarse y Emma aprovechó para besar el escote de su mujer, -contrólate-, soltaron la risa y dieron por terminado su encuentro aunque no lo deseaban, pero no eran un par de descaradas sin límite.

Dicen que la noche oculta amantes, que la luna ilumina los rostros de quienes solo en las tinieblas pueden amarse, que las estrellas son las pistas de quienes de día deben fingir, y que las nubes arrullan los cuerpos tibios de enamorados secretos.

Aún dormía cuando la rubia entró en la habitación, parecía un angelito, aunque pensó que Granny jamás le daría esa connotación a ella. Casi no se movía y le pareció que el espacio que había en la cama ella podría ocuparlo; miró la hora, era el momento perfecto para dormir con ella aunque en la habitación de al lado su hermano y padre, que a la vez eran hijo y marido respectivamente de su mujer, dormían profundamente, creyendo que solamente eran madrastra e hijastra, nada más.

-Shh, sigue durmiendo-, le murmuró cuando Regina intentó levantarse, -estás loca-, respondió, sin embargo no la rechazó y se aferró a sus brazos, -te amo, cielo-, ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando que la noche tuviera cientos de horas y su relación se volviera real ante los ojos de Dios y los hombres.

Si la noche oculta a los amantes, el día los revela y aunque intenten esconderse la luz ilumina bastante. Antes de que cualquiera se levantara y las sorprendiera en semejante situación inexplicable y bastante reprochable, Emma la dejó recostada con un beso en la boca y una caricia en las mejillas, -te queda media hora-, Regina la besó y se dio la vuelta.  
Cuando salió de la habitación de su mujer, con la fotógrafa escapó el color en sus mejillas y un temblor que le hizo flaquear las piernas la sorprendió, la mirada miel y escrutadora de su simpático hermano la saludó.

-Yo…, es que escuché un ruido y entré a ver qué sucedía-, Henry sonrió -¿es lo mejor qué tienes?-, Emma siguió pálida y sin saber qué decir, -podrías haber dicho que mamá te llamó o que entraste a discutirle-, suspiró nerviosa, -y no, ya no puedes utilizar esas excusas-, hizo un gesto que a él le pareció encantador, -no te mates la cabeza, solo no le hagas daño-, dispuesto a seguir su camino Emma le pidió que hablaran, -no quiero saber nada-, lo abrazó agradecida, -¿y papá?-, Henry exhaló cansado, -yo lo quiero y lo respeto, pero mi mamá es mi vida y no, simplemente no puedo acusarla-, chocaron las manos, -no le digas nada-, le pidió el niño igual a Regina.

Las horas pasaban con la velocidad que su relación permitía, todos los días era un deleite romántico verlas vivir su amor, un amor que vivía en las sombras y tras las puertas con seguro, pero que bien valía la pena, porque sus sonrisas eran de esas maravillas que el dinero no podía comprar.  
Cuando Ruby vio los iris sobre la mesa de Regina, imaginó que las cosas en su ausencia habían tomado un rumbo peligroso, pero encantador.

-Qué lindas-, levantó la mirada y al verla sonrió, -es más linda la que me las regaló-, Ruby se tapó los ojos con gesto teatral, -lo veo y no lo creo-, la abrazó y rebuscó la tarjeta de las flores, -tómala-, se la entregó y simulando un juglar parecido al del mismísimo _Cantar del Mio Cid_, leyó la tarjeta, -"Para la mujer que amo, la reina de mis cuentos de hadas, y mi razón de ser, te amo…"-, sonrió y se puso la tarjeta sobre el pecho, -¡que romántica!-, le dijo que la envidiaba y la abrazó, -asumo que no demora en llegar tu chica-, asintió y continuó preparando la presentación para la semana de expo-moda, -¿qué harán?-, Regina a medio tono comentó que irían a comer helado y después quizás a cine, -¿muy ridículo?-, le preguntó al notar la cara de sorpresa de su amiga, -para nada, me siento feliz por las dos-, dejó el computador a un lado y se levantó a mirar por la ventana, como siempre hacía cada vez que algo la atormentaba.

Ruby, que la conocía más de lo que ella misma podía hacerlo, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, -suéltalo-, la ayudó a respirar y le tomó las manos para relajarla.

-¿No crees que ya estoy muy vieja para estar en estas?-,la diseñadora más joven negó con decisión, -Regina, el amor no tiene edad, nadie es lo suficientemente viejo o joven para no vivir ese sentimiento, además, ni que tuvieras doscientos un años-, se sentaron en el sofá marrón y Ruby observó el ritual de su amiga al quitarse los zapatos y acomodarlos junto a la mesa, -temo estar pasada de años para todo esto-, la recostó sobre su canto y tomó el cabello para hacer una especie de rulos, -el amor no es como una lata de conservas con fecha de expiración de cinco años, ni un trozo de carne que a los seis días de estar en la nevera no sirve y mucho menos un pedazo de sandía que si no se consume el mismo día en que la partes se convierte en veneno letal. El amor existe desde que se creó la vida y nadie podrá escribir su final-, amaba la elocuencia de su amiga y la manera tan fresca en que la relajaba hasta hacerla sentir mejor, -no sabes cuánto te adoro-, se levantó para besarla en la mejilla.

-Espero que la ames un poco menos que a mí-, voltearon a ver a la recién llegada y rieron, -me temo, mi vida, que no-, se levantó descalza y la besó rápidamente, -¿la amas más?-, se vio fingidamente indignada, -no, diferente que no es lo mismo-, Emma la llenó de besos y Ruby aprovechó para bromear con que eran un par de jarras de miel, y las dejó solas.

…

En la tarde cuando más atareado estaba, recibió la llamada de su hermano, hecho que lo alivió sobremanera; para Robin, Leopold era casi como un dios, un ser supra natural que siempre lo sacaba de los más complicados problemas, lo admiraba y lamentaba que a pesar de ser apuesto y un gran hombre, no tuviera una mujer a su lado.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-, Robin narró cuestiones laborales primero, como siempre, -¿y en la casa?-, le dijo que Regina era menos desagradable con Emma, sin embargo la miraba con recelo y a veces la descubría observándola de forma extraña, pero no buena, -¡qué lástima!-, fingió pena por su hermano y festejó que su amada cuñada estuviese empeorando las cosas, -¿y tu hijo?-, habló más calmado, -ya lo conoces, creo que lo ha aceptado muy bien-, no lo conocía, a decir verdad solamente Regina podría decir que sabía perfectamente cómo era su hijo, un estuche de música y monerías.

Continuaron hablando y antes de terminar la comunicación, Robin invitó a su hermano a cenar, y éste, simulando preocupación, dudó, argumentando que quizás Regina podría molestarse al verlo, lo que a Robin le pareció una tontería, porque para él, como siempre, Leopold era su ídolo y no iba a permitir que su mujer echara a perder su relación, por sus tontos prejuicios.

Después del helado y de ver una película romántica, llegaron a la casa donde hallaron a Henry bailando en el salón principal una canción de los noventas, -¡qué bien bailas!-, dejó de bailar y corrió a besar a su madre, -lo saqué de mi madre, espero que algún día puedas ver cómo lo hace ella, es genial-, Regina le acarició el rostro, -¿pescando en río revuelto?-, el joven sonrió con picardía, -¡madre, pero qué cosas dices!-, su falsa indignación le valió un abrazo de oso, -me voy al estudio, tengo trabajo-, abrazó a su hijo y sin evitarlo miró a Emma con adoración.

Henry aumentó el sonido de la música y tomó a su hermana como pareja de baile, -más te vale que aprendas a moverte como a ella le gusta-, Emma no pudo evitar sentirse pesarosa por lo que estaba haciéndole a su padre, -déjalo, la vida es una broma pesada-, continuó bailando a pesar de que su hermana tenía la mirada perdida, -ve con ella-, señaló la puerta del estudio de Regina y el sentimiento que antes la había embargado se disipó, -gracias-, le dio un besito dulce en la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación donde su musa estaba creando sus maravillosas obras.

La sorprendió con el dedo en la boca pensando en qué tela usar para el último conjunto que completaría el grupo de trajes de la colección que llevaría a Milán. Se veía tan bonita que no parecía mortal, se había recogido el cabello en un atado que parecía peinado chino por los dos colores atravesados en su cabello, y por el calor que hacía a pesar de ser casi las siete, ya no portaba la chaqueta obsequio de Ruby.

-Espero que estés pensando en mí-, se giró para verla, -¿qué comes que adivinas?-, la besó con ternura y le mostró los tres paños que no la dejaban elegir, -a mí me gusta el montana-, lo tomó entre las manos y lo colocó junto a la que sería la blusa del diseño, -aunque el carbón se vería bien-, descartó el negro humo y Regina la abrazó, le encantaba la sensación de seguridad que le llenaba cada vez que estaba junto a su amante, -mejor este-, retomó el primer paño, -buena elección, amor-, Emma subió el volumen del equipo y de la mano de su mujer, empezó a bailar.  
Afuera Henry estuvo a punto de ahogarse del susto que le produjo ver a su padre, aunque la sensación después se transformó al ver a su desagradable tío entrar.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?-, intentó hacer tiempo, bromeando con el saludo tan cálido que le había hecho, -no estoy para bromas, hijo-, refutó la actitud de su padre y soslayó la intervención chismosa de Leopold, -está ocupada-, Robin se acercó al estudio, -papá, a ella no le gusta que la interrumpan-, era su último intento por detenerlo o por lo menos al hablar tan fuerte, que pudiese detener lo que fuera que estuviese pasando dentro del estudio de su madre.

El beso que estaban compartiendo el par de amantes, prometía conducirlos a una aventura amatoria sin fin, sus caricias tomaban rumbos inesperados y las palabras que acompañaban las declaraciones de su amor, eran la sonata más perfecta que el amor podía crear.

-Espera-, antes de que pudiesen separarse vieron cómo se abría la puerta de un solo golpe, -¿qué está pasando aquí?-, Regina volteó a ver a su marido y prefirió guardar silencio mientras se le ocurría una buena mentira, -¿hasta cuándo Regina?-, Emma que continuaba de espaldas a su padre se limpió el lápiz de labios de su mujer, -¿vas a seguir peleando con mi hija?-, exhaló quitándose el pavor que había sentido minutos antes, ni siquiera había notado que había estado conteniendo el aliento, hasta que sintió los pulmones menos pesados, -yo no-, observó la ira en su marido, -ya deberías superar el hecho que Emma sea mi hija-, quiso reírse por la estupidez de su marido, sin embargo aún conservaba algo de recato, no era descarada del todo, -papá, Regina solo estaba repasando unas condiciones de trabajo-, Robin no le creyó del todo, -no trates de excusarla, es un gesto plausible de tu parte, pero creo que debo aclarar esta situación-, mientras seguía peleando lo inexistente, Leopold disfrutaba del ambiente creyendo que su cuñada estaba peleando con su sobrina, cosa que él creía le generaba un escenario maravilloso para pretenderla, al tiempo que Henry le rogaba al cielo para que su padre se callara, sonaba demasiado ridículo.

Sin poder decir nada que lograra callarlo, Regina tuvo que soportar la arenga fastidiosa de su marido, igual que Emma, que sentía pena por la ingenuidad y el engaño del que era víctima su padre.

-Ya entendí, ahora me quieres explicar ¿para qué entraste a mi estudio?-, como estaba tan furioso, olvidó el tacto con el que debía decirle del invitado imprevisto que los acompañaría a cenar, -mi hermano se queda a cenar-, Regina lo miró furiosa, -¿y qué quieres, que salga y cocine para él?-, salió del estudio echando chispas sin siquiera prestar atención a su cuñado quien la miraba contrariado.

Verla subir por las escaleras, satisfizo a Henry, estaba seguro de que su padre, sin esforzarse mucho, estaba enviando a su madre a los brazos de una amante dispuesta a respetarla y feliz de amarla.

Para pasar el mal momento que habían vivido, Leopold sirvió coñac para ellos y jugo de naranja para su sobrino, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su patético tío.

-¿A dónde vas?-, preguntó Robin a su hija, -voy a hacer una llamada-, se retiró de la sala y subió las escaleras, -me permiten-, Leopold se excusó para ir al baño, mientras Robin se limitaba a beberse la tercera copa de un trago, sin percatarse de su cruda realidad.  
De espaldas a la puerta seguía trinando del malgenio que tenía, quería haber callado a su marido con una verdad que la carcomía, gritarle a la cara que no peleaba con su adorada hija, sino que intentaba amarla, robarle el suspiro y llenarle las células con su nombre.

-¿Un besito te calmaría?-, giró con gesto consentido, -un besito no, pero quizás unos veinte podrían ayudar-, avanzó en medio de la penumbra de la habitación y tomó el rostro de Regina entre las manos para deleitarse con el espectáculo de sus ojos y la belleza asombrosa creada por Dios dedicada solamente para ella.

En su intento por ir al baño, se percató de que la habitación de Emma estaba vacía, lo que le causó molestia y malos pensamientos, caminó hasta el final del pasillo y halló la habitación de Regina totalmente a oscuras, pero con la suficiente luz que dos cuerpos amándose a punta de besos podía generar.  
-Maldita-, masculló convulsivo, su maldita sobrina había logrado lo que él no.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10: tijeras (parte I)

**Hola, como van? yo aquí llorando porque mis vacaciones se acabaron y la vida se complica por si sola.**

**quiero agradecer de manera pública a Natalia, muchas gracias por corregirme :D**

**Muchas a todas por esos RW tan bonitos que me han dejado, motivan mucho, sigan así y seguramente habrá capítulo pronto :)**

**este capítulo tiene sorpresa... de las malas! xD... no, no me busquen para asesinarme, yo solita me maté escribiéndolo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo X:  
Tijeras (parte I)**

Con la imagen de Regina deshaciéndose a besos con Emma, bajó las escaleras. Tenía el rostro pétreo y la mirada confusa, sintió que le dolía la cabeza y una sensación de desasosiego le carcomía el alma; su sobrina había logrado lo que él nunca podría, tener el amor de Regina, porque lo que había visto no formaba parte de una aventura y mucho menos de un momento de pasión, no cuando la mirada de su bella cuñada denotaba ese brillo que nunca antes había visto, un motivo para enamorarse más.

Llegó al salón y halló a su hermano sirviendo una quinta copa de licor, mientras Henry lo observaba con desprecio.

-Me tengo que ir-, anunció azorado, -¿por qué?-, Robin pensó lo peor y empezó a llamar a Regina a gritos, -déjala, no fue culpa de tu mujer-, una mirada indeterminada fue lanzada, -recibí una llamada, tengo que ir a la oficina-, era algo extraño a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo era bien conocida la adicción al trabajo por parte de Leopold, así que, resignado, Robin tuvo que dejar que su hermano se fuera.

Henry festejó la salida de su tío mientras entretejía ideas acerca del verdadero motivo por el cual el hermano de su padre se había ido de la mansión y porque su insistente deseo de amargarle la vida a su madre se había extinguido en un par de segundos. Observó el pesar en su padre y ni siquiera por eso sintió remordimiento, la vida era como un libro escrito en idioma antiguo y él tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como para ponerse a descifrarlo. La suma de pecados aumentaba considerablemente, honrar a padre y madre, formaba parte de uno de los violentados.

-Buenas noches-, murmuró entre dientes, -¿y la cena?-, lo incisivo también lo había heredado de su madre, -ya no tengo hambre-, dejó que subiera las escaleras al tiempo que veía como se encontraba en la cima con Regina, -¿qué pasó?-, la tomó del brazo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a herirla, -¿y lo preguntas? Por tu culpa mi hermano se fue-, la soltó y ocupó la habitación de huéspedes del lado izquierdo.

Sorprendida observó a Henry que la miraba divertido, -¿por qué siento que sabes algo?-, el niño se rio encantado, -¿cómo crees eso, querida mamita?-, le extendió la mano para que terminara de bajar las escaleras, -ya que la cena se echó a perder, consciente a tu hijo que tanto te ama-, se sentó en el sofá y acostó a Henry sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le cantaba una canción suave de amor.

-Hace mucho que no cantabas-, Regina se iluminó, -¿y te gusta que lo haga?-, el muchachito sonrió, -por supuesto, lo haces muy bien-, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la voz melodiosa de su madre entonando una segunda canción, algo que hacía muchísimo tiempo no oía y eso lo hizo cuestionarse desde cuándo su bella mamá habría estado sintiéndose como pez fuera del agua.

…  
Que hubiese llegado vivo significaba un milagro, nada menos que eso, después de su forma descontrolada y la poca concentración que había tenido a la hora de conducir y llegar hasta su casa. Estaba furioso y por primera vez en su vida había sentido necesidad de llorar, quería acabar con todo y enviar al diablo toda su vida, una vida que había elaborado únicamente para Regina, pero que estaba claro que nunca iba a entrar en ella porque su deseo no era ese.

Al principio había creído que nunca podría tenerla por su férrea fidelidad a Robin, sin embargo haberla visto en brazos de Emma le había confirmado que el motivo de su rechazo no era más que el repudio que sentía hacia él y la poca o nula atracción que le generaba, insuficiente claro, para que Regina accediera a ser su amante.

Sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo apuró de un solo trago. Tenía que encontrar la forma de tener a Regina a su merced, sobre todo después de la noticia que había recibido de parte de su médico, ese maldito diagnostico que le tenía los días contados. Sí se iba a morir pronto, llevaría a cabo su único deseo, ese que lo había mantenido vivo desde que la mujer de ojos chocolate se le había cruzado en el camino.

Llamó a una de las modelos de la agencia de Celebrity, y aprovechó su antigua relación para sacarle información, datos que pretendía utilizar a su favor.

Con palabras bonitas y la promesa de una cita la semana siguiente en algún bar famoso de la ciudad, consiguió lo que quería, el itinerario de desfiles de su cuñada y el equipo de fotógrafos que la acompañarían, un equipo compuesto únicamente por Emma. Al parecer su sobrina era tan todopoderosa que solo ella podía darse abasto con la cantidad de trabajo y satisfacer a la dueña del anuncio.

…

…  
Como habían acordado, a eso de la una de la mañana Emma irrumpía en la habitación de su amada para dormir abrazada a ella, mientras afuera muchos seguían creyendo que la única relación existente entre Regina y la fotógrafa no era más que un juego pesado a ver quién era más poderosa y vencía a la otra.  
La noche era la única que sabía la verdad, ella, con sus estrellas y la bella luna empotrada en el telón negro, sabía perfectamente la tonalidad del fuego que se desprendía de los cuerpos de las amantes nocturnas, solo ella conocía de la intensidad de sus emociones y la perfección de su amor, algo que hacía que Regina sonriera con misticismo y Emma correspondiera con absoluta entrega.

Y aunque siempre anhelaban prologar las horas juntas, la mañana prorrumpía en la habitación llenándola de luz y soledad, un vacío inmenso que se llenaba solo cuando podían besarse o en complicidad con Ruby, podían pasar la tarde solas en algún lugar a la afueras de la ciudad, en un pueblo donde de moda no sabían y ella era solo una mujer más con bonita ropa y ojos perfectos.

Después del incidente de la cena, no había vuelto a hablar con Robin más que lo estrictamente necesario, poco sabía de su trabajo y el interés que había tomado por el petróleo años atrás para estar junto a su marido y entenderlo se había quedado en la papelera de reciclaje de algún centro comercial o peor aún, en el vacío pozo que nunca volvería a renacer.

Había dos desfiles programados y un centenar de fotos que tomar; tendrían que dividirse y como Regina era el propio jefe de logística de sus eventos, pasaría la tarde encerrada en un cuarto lleno de cámaras, consolas de mando y micrófonos que le permitían dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, algo que se le daba extremadamente bien.

Ubicó a las doce modelos en línea recta y luego de inspeccionarlas con absoluta rigurosidad, le pidió a Emma, porque a ella no le ordenaba, que tomara las primeras fotografías, las que harían parte del especial de backstage de Celebrity. Aprovechando el revuelo de la nueva Figura que había ordenado Regina, Emma le robó un beso coqueto, mientras haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, la diseñadora se amarraba las manos para no abrazar a su amante y pedirle que la llevara a un lugar privado donde pudieran abrazarse y mantenerse así hasta el día del juicio final.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, cuando el cansancio la estaba venciendo y la falta de alimento la tenía mareada, se retiró al cuarto de logística donde podía seguir dando indicaciones, tomar un aliento sin ser molestada.  
-¿Se puede pasar?-, sonrió y le extendió los brazos, -claro, amor-, Emma se sentó y la atrajo para que se sentara en sus piernas, -¿sabías que te amo?-, Regina la abrazó antes de robarle un beso apasionado.

Con ayuda de una de las modelos, conquista de Leopold, éste ingresó a la zona de descanso y puso en marcha su plan cuyo único objetivo sería tener a Regina en su cama. A través de dos diseñadores supo que su cuñada estaba en la habitación dispuesta para la logística, mientras que su sobrina había salido a tomar algunas fotografías del escenario.

Subió las escaleras metálicas y ubicó la habitación donde supuestamente estaba Regina, esperaba conseguir lo que se había propuesto lo más pronto posible, el tiempo según su médico se le estaba acabando más velozmente de lo que podían tratar, así que cuanto más pronto tuviera las pruebas que necesitaba, más rápido podría disfrutar de la piel de su cuñada y los besos que la maldita de su sobrina sí tenía.

Vio la puerta y con cuidado giró la perilla encontrándola sin el seguro puesto y aprovechó para acercarse, sin siquiera prever que lo que tanto buscaba estaba dándose en vivo y a todo color, una escena bastante interesante para su lente y sus propósitos equivocados.

Un beso, la fricción amatoria de los labios, la conjugación del verbo amar, la mezcla química más atrevida y el pecado capital más temible por su castigo terrenal y divino, la lujuria.

-Malditas-, tartamudeó frenético sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y el lente de una cámara digital retrataba, sin duda el beso que había visto antes no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba presenciando y mucho menos podría creer que se trataba de algo casual generado por el momento y argumentado por la situación, no, su visión era la clara prueba de un engaño de grandes magnitudes y peligrosas consecuencias.

Las manos de Emma recorrían el pecho de Regina con interesante propiedad, mientras que sus labios tatuaban pequeñas marcas entre el escote fino en V y el cuello tibio antes adornado por una mascada de diseñador; -te amo-, se escuchaba decir de los labios de Regina con una voz tan sedosa y llena de deseo que Leopold quiso que su muerte llegara en ese instante, pero la vida no atendía a todos los deseos, simplemente lo dejó ahí parado frente un par de amantes que no veían la hora de entregarse a su amor en un lugar menos atrevido que ese.

-Será mejor que nos detengamos-, susurró Regina besando el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Emma, -si o si no, no respondo-, se acomodaron mutuamente la ropa y Leopold se aborreció por tener que ver semejante acto tan íntimo de amor, que nunca podría compartir por mucho que lo deseara; furioso sacó seis fotos más sin que nadie se percatara y desapareció con sigilo.

…  
Al llegar, le ordenó a su asistente que le llevara un par de analgésicos, empezaba a sentir molestia en la cabeza y no quería que aumentara hasta una cefalea incontrolable que la llevaría a cama incapaz de soportar la luz y el murmullo del viento. Revisó la correspondencia y sin perder tiempo firmó los dos contratos de los anunciantes nuevos que ansiaban pautar en su revista, ese día no tenía mucho trabajo, pero Emma sí, así que permanecería en su oficina aprovechando el tiempo para diseñar unos trajes para Henry y en la noche, valiéndose de que su marido no estaba, se iría a cenar con su amante a algún restaurante sencillo en un barrio cualquiera.

Anita, la asistente, entró en la oficina y depositó las pastillas color rojo en gel sobre la mesa, junto a un vaso de agua cristalina al tiempo que entregaba un sobre color caramelo a su jefa.

-¿De quién es?-, la joven le indicó que no tenía remitente, -de eso ya me di cuenta, por eso la pregunta-, la miró de forma obvia y suspiró cansada, -deja así-, le ordenó retirarse y después de tomarse los comprimidos abrió el sobre, obteniendo de inmediato un no envidiable color níveo en el rostro.  
-¡Santo Dios!-, exclamó como si fuera una de las almas más piadosas, -¿qué significa todo esto?-, terminó de sacar las fotografías y encontró una carta escrita en computador.

Hacen una linda pareja, no lo niego, pero lástima que seas su madrastra. Si no quieres que esto aparezca en todas las portadas de los periódicos y revistas, mañana mismo, te espero en esta dirección a las dos de la tarde.  
La molestia en la cabeza se convirtió en un dolor espantoso, estaba paralizada, las fotos correspondían al cuarto de logística donde había estado besándose con Emma, creyendo que solo estaba ella con su amante y no esa maldita cámara cuyas fotos aunque no profesionales, demostraban más de lo que debían.

Tomó el sobre en una mano y en la otra su bolso, -si alguien llama di que no volveré por hoy-, se veía casi transparente y Ana intentó preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su jefa, quien ya estaba encerrada en el ascensor rumbo al aparcamiento del edificio.

…  
Con todo listo para la llegada de su cuñada, se quitó la corbata, dejo los zapatos a un lado, tenía dos planes porque siempre era mejor ser precavido, por si uno le fallaba, pero sabía que el plan B no lo haría, no cuando intuía el amor tan grande que sentía, para su desgracia, por Emma.

Releyó el documento que había preparado donde juramentaba que las únicas fotos que existían era las que Regina tenía y que, en el momento en que ella accediera a su chantaje, el único archivo existente en su computadora sería eliminado y que nadie se enteraría del engaño, ese no era su objetivo, solo un medio para manipular a su cuñada y llevarla a cumplir sus sucios caprichos; así que, tan pronto como Regina pronunciara las palabras mágicas, las fotos no serían más que un recuerdo.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde y la boca la tenía seca por la anticipación, los dedos estaba fríos y no podía controlar su pulso, en menos de nada tendría ante sus ojos el espectáculo más bello que Dios podría haber creado, la mujer que amaba, pero que no le daba ni la hora, de ahí que sus medidas fueran desesperadas y contrarias a sus sentimientos.  
Condujo como autómata y llena de terror, no por ver las fotografías en una revista o que fuera el objetivo de todo un bombardeo de críticas, sino por lo que podría pasar con Henry. Si bien las notas amarillistas no calarían en su cuero endurecido, en el de su hijo sí y eso le atenazaba el alma, sonó su teléfono celular y sabiendo que era Emma ignoró la llamaba para luego apagar el móvil.

Bajó del auto y le dio una mirada rápida al lugar donde estaba. Era un barrio residencial sin muchas pretensiones, era algo uniforme y aunque no estaba al norte de la ciudad, parecía de buen estrato. Se regañó por su estupidez, qué diablo importaba en donde estaba, lo único que debía importarle era salir de allí.

Toco el timbre con dedos temblorosos y observó cómo el portero automático se accionaba permitiéndole ingresar a la casa de dos plantas y puertas blancas. Sintió que la temperatura corporal le descendía considerablemente, los labios le temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir aunque ella no quisiera que se hicieran presentes.

-Muy puntual-, incapaz de girarse para ver a su adversario se mantuvo anclada al piso como si su vida dependiera de ello, -déjame verte preciosa, Regina-, habría deseado que el aliento se le escapara con las lágrimas que empezaban a caer, para así perder el conocimiento y olvidarse de esa pesadilla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Leopold se puso en frente y le asió los brazos, -¡qué bella estás!-, con cuidado le acaricio la base del cuello y movió las manos directo al escote de Regina recibiendo rechazo de inmediato.

-Ya me tienes aquí, ¿cuánto quieres?-, se alejó lo más que pudo y esperó el ataque de su cuñado, -¿por qué el desprecio? Podemos charlar antes de hablar de negocios-, la mujer negó y le dijo que prefería solucionar el inconveniente, -bien, tendrás que pagar a menos que desees que las fotos salgan mañana publicadas en el periódico-, se giró en los talones y cerca de la puerta le espetó con odio, -hazlo, no accederé a nada-, Leopold sonrió con gesto malvado, -¿qué diría tu dulce y arrogante hijito?-, lo miró para después burlarse, -nada, no temo a su reacción-, no había esperado que fuera tan enérgica y segura, así que tuvo que darle paso a su plan B, -como quieras, pero ¿qué pasaría si por tu obstinación, tu amada amante, perdiera por ejemplo…LA VIDA?-, estupefacta lo volteó a ver con terror, -¿qué pasó?, parece que viste un fantasma-.

Posesa, empezó a moverse de un lado al otro, la frente le brillaba por el sudor que su cuerpo emanaba sin límite y el corazón le palpitaba sin nada de mesura, estaba horrorizada y no encontraba cómo poder salir de esa pesadilla tan negra en la que había caído.

-Eso sí te doblega-, la tomó de las manos y la sentó con violencia en un diván de color pastel, -tienes que amarla mucho y por eso la odio-, Regina sin poder articular palabra intentó quitarse de encima a Leopold, quien aprovechaba la cercanía para besarla; -¿cuánto quieres?-, le preguntó para detener el acercamiento peligroso del cuerpo masculino, -¡ay mi querida y amada diseñadora!, no se pregunta cuánto sino qué-, la dejo moverse y se rio cuando la vio sacar la chequera, -pago el precio que me pidas, pero no le hagas daño-, Leopold sacó el documento que tenía listo con su firma, -bien, si accedes, las fotos dejan de existir y tu amante continúa con vida-, se removió por el salón y corrió el velo de una amplia cama situada ahí por capricho propio.

Apuró un trago de vodka y la empujó cerca de la cama sin acostarla, -¿qué quieres, maldita sea?-, estaba histérica y sus nervios no iban a aguantar un minuto más, no cuando su estado peligroso podría alterarla demasiado, -tu cuerpo-, tragó con dificultad rogando al cielo haber escuchado mal, -¿Qué?-, Leopold no perdió tiempo y la tumbó sobre la cama aunque Regina intentó negarse, -si quieres que Emma siga viva, tendrás que hacer el amor conmigo-, eso era algo que nunca sucedería y así se lo hizo saber, desencadenando la furia de Leopold.

Sin que Regina lo esperase recibió una bofetada de parte de su verdugo, -entonces no llores mucho cuando esté bajó tierra-, se levantó de la cama y tomó su teléfono celular, -¡NO!-, detuvo asustada, -no significa ¿qué?-, Regina se quitó la chaqueta marfil, -¿cómo sé que después de tenerme no harás algo en su contra?-, quiso pegarle por amar a su sobrina hasta estar dispuesta a entregársele por salvarle la vida, sin embargo se contuvo, -me queda un mes de vida y puedes estar segura que después de tenerte entre mis brazos, podré morirme sin hacerte daño, lo único que quiero es tenerte conmigo-, le creyó porque era obvio que su único objetivo era poseerla, se lo había dejado claro desde el día en que se habían conocido.

Se sentó en la cama y se zafó los zapatos, -hazlo de una maldita vez-, espetó con lágrimas saladísimas sobre las mejillas, -gracias-.

El roce de su piel le produjo escozor, las miradas lascivas le dieron asco; el muy desgraciado iba a tener su cuerpo, pero nunca su alma y menos su corazón, porque ya tenían dueña, le pertenecían a Emma. Cerró los ojos y quiso salir corriendo a vomitar cuando la boca de Leopold le besó uno de los senos, ¡Y eso que aún tenía el sostén puesto!

Se desnudó con prisa para poder disfrutar cuanto antes del placer de tener a Regina unida a él, con torpes movimientos le quito las medias transparentes y con la caída de la prenda, le besó los muslos inexplicablemente fríos, al tiempo que se detenía para verle el rostro y enmarcarlo con ternura, un sentimiento que no podía hacer parte de él y que la bella, pero ultrajada diseñadora no iba a sentir jamás por alguien tan despreciable como su cuñado.

No perdió tiempo y sabiendo que era el momento, la reclamó como suya, mientras Regina cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas caían sin deseo de detenerse y su cuerpo experimentaba una ola de repulsión dirigida al hombre que lo tenía subyugado. Si la muerte estaba por llegar, ella rogó que se la llevara en ese momento que se sentía tan sucia, tan poca cosa.

-Fue increíble-, exclamó Leopold lleno de satisfacción, pero lejos de comprender el dolor que Regina sentía y lo terrible que había sido para ella tener relaciones con él, -eres tan perfecta-, le acarició el rostro y ella ni siquiera se inmutó, tenía la mirada perdida y los labios secos, -por años odié a mi hermano por poder tenerte así, luego al verte con Emma quise matarla, pero ahora contigo en mis brazos, después de haber hecho el amor, puedo morir tranquilo-, Regina continuó llorando, -¿puedo irme?-, la voz le sonó tan triste que en medio de su excitación Leopold notó el dolor que la llenaba, -nunca, óyeme bien, nunca hicimos el amor, sexo, fue solo eso-, recogió la blusa que estaba en el piso y se la colocó sin apuntarla, -como sea, te tuve conmigo y es lo que me importa-, replicó Leopold, -ojala tengas un feliz viaje al infierno-, tomó las medias y se las deslizó sin importarle si estaban bien puestas o no, -te amo-, le escuchó decir y entonces le regaló una mirada llena de odio y asco, -tú no sabes qué es amar-, Leopold se levantó de la cama y le entregó la chaqueta, -¿y tú sí sabes?-, intentó pegarle, pero se detuvo, -sí, o de lo contrario jamás me habrías tenido, por amor a Emma es que hice lo que hice-, tomó los zapatos y salió corriendo de la casa, necesitaba huir o no respondería por lo que su mente trastornada le obligaría a hacer.

Se subió al auto y no fue capaz de arrancarlo. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado, sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en el dolor y pintados por el horror de saberse tocada por otro, en algo que no podía llamar del todo una violación, pero que para ella así lo era. Aún sentía las manos de Leopold en sus piernas, y su asquerosa boca sobre su piel, suspiró frustrada, acababa de vivir la peor de las experiencias, y aún no sabía si lograría salir adelante con ello.  
Cuando llegó a la revista ni siquiera reparó en cómo lo había hecho, se bajó del auto y sin prestar atención a su estado que no era aliñado y refinado como siempre, le ordenó al parking que dejara el auto ahí, porque no se tardaría, -lo que vengo a hacer no me tomará mucho-, se dijo antes de entrar al ascensor.

A Dios gracias, al entrar al piso de los estudios de fotografía no halló a nadie que pudiera importunarla, observó la luz roja en la puerta tres y supuso que su adorada Emma estaba trabajando, con la mano en la perilla se petrificó del terror, pero era eso o perderla para siempre.

Ruby acomodó las telas de mediterráneo para la siguiente sesión, las modelos aún no llegaban y ellos tenían un par de minutos antes para poder ultimar los detalles del concepto y la cantidad de fotos a tomar. Se enfocaron en la propuesta que había dado Regina de sacarle provecho a las diversas nacionalidades de las modelos y emplear accesorios representativos de cada país para poder entrar en los nuevos mercados que tenían en la mira, era una campaña agresiva, pero todos le tenían fe.

Al escuchar que la puerta se abría, ambas voltearon a ver molestas, odiaban que las interrumpieran cuando estaban trabajando más aún en taller creativo, no obstante el gesto les cambió al comprobar que la bella Regina era quien se atrevía a entrar a pesar de la luz roja, que indicaba 'en trabajo'; -hola mi vida-, el saludo de Emma en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor, la hundió más, -esto se acabó-, Ruby observó de arriba abajo a su amiga, algo grave había sucedido, -¿de qué hablas?-, dejó la cámara que sostenía a un lado y quiso besarla, pero ella la esquivó, -olvida que alguna vez existió algo entre las dos-, se giró para irse, -¿Qué te está pasando?-, Emma tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, -nada, solo que…-, una lágrima la delató, -¿qué, solo que, que?-, tenía que hacerlo, -no te amo-, la fotógrafa le soltó las manos que antes había tomado con amor, -espero que rehagas tu vida-, sin esperar la reacción de su amante, salió corriendo en dirección al ascensor que se abría convenientemente para refugiarla.

Ruby, que se mantenía de una sola pieza, no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido, en la mañana Regina le había contado lo mucho que amaba a Emma, entonces algo tendría que haber sucedido muy grave para que se produjera ese cambio, -¡Regina!-, gritó, pero ella ya estaba en el elevador, -esto tiene que tener una explicación-, le dijo a la triste y derrotada Emma,-eso espero-, se dejó caer al piso y sin decir nada dejó que Ruby saliera tras de su mujer, a ver si ella conseguía explicarle qué había sucedido.

Para su suerte había bajado las escaleras casi tan rápido como el ascensor y de no ser por una parada inesperada del aparato donde bajaba su amiga, no habría logrado detener a Regina antes de que se subiera al auto, -¿me quieres explicar qué pasó?-, ella la miró y sin esconder sus sentimientos se echó a llorar como virgen en plena muerte de Jesús. Ruby se imaginó lo peor y temiendo algo mucho más grave, tomó las llaves del auto y ayudó a sentar a Regina en la silla contigua al conductor, -vamos para mi casa y ahí me cuentas qué pasó-.

Sin hablar durante buena parte del trayecto, Regina empezó a removerse desesperada, lloraba con más fuerza y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a rasguñarse la piel blanca de sus muñecas, situación que alertó a Ruby, quien estacionó el auto y la estrujó hasta que consiguió que reaccionara ya que parecía sumergida en un estado cataléptico bastante preocupante.

-Esta mañana me llegaron unas fotos-, empezó y Ruby la instó para que continuara, -me citaron en una casa en el sur de la ciudad-, estaba choqueada y se notaba en su forma de hablar, -traían una nota que evidenciaba mi engaño-, suspiró y se quedó suspendida como en trance, -¿descubrieron que eres amante de Emma?-, asintió a medias y de sus ojos rodaron lágrimas, -¿te chantajearon?-, de nuevo movió la cabeza para afirmar, -¿cuánto te pidieron?-, de nuevo la vio rasguñarse las muñecas, -no cuánto, sino qué-, dijo girándose para ver a Ruby, -¿qué te pidieron?-, estaba asustada, jamás había visto a su casi hermana en ese estado, -mi cuerpo-, Ruby quedó pálida en un segundo, se bajó del auto y empezó a maldecir mientras Regina seguía llorando en silencio.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11:tijeras (parte II)

Hola!

par de cositas antes de:

1\. muchas gracias por esos RW, favs y seguidores, son amor, no les he respondido por privado, pero me encantan sus amenazas de muerte. sigan así :)

2\. mención especial a AF, gracias por leerlo todo, comentarlo todo, escuchar mis locas ideas a altas horas de la madrugada. En pocas palabras gracias por ser tu y motivarme :*

* * *

**Capítulo**** XI:**

**Tijeras (parte II)**

Las tijeras son un accesorio indispensable en la vida de un diseñador, pero Regina quien nunca habia dudado en usarlas, en este momento las odiaba porque sentia que unas tijeras divinas habian cortado su camino, su amor, su vida.

Tras un par de minutos, Ruby retornó al auto por el lado de Regina y abrió la puerta, -la iba a matar-, murmuró la mujer sin que Ruby lo entendiera, -quien me chantajeó no fue un paparazzi, Leopold lo hizo-, la diseñadora mas joven se pasó las manos por la cara como si así se pudiera quitar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, -su amenaza no era publicar las fotos, sino matar a Emma-, ahora ella parecía tranquila entretanto Ruby maldecía y lloraba como niña pequeña, -maldito y se dice hombre el muy…-, le puso los dedos en los labios para callarla, -ayúdame-, le dijo antes de abrazarla y llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

…

Emma furiosa y triste a la vez, seguía fotografiando a los deslavados modelos que tanto la estresaban, odiaba sus personalidades y detestaba lo lanzados que eran algunos, sobre todo Kilian, quien no perdía oportunidad para acerársele y lanzarle la jauría entera.

Les ordenó que posaran como estaba ensayado y siguió sumergida en la tristeza de saberse sin su mujer, no entendía qué había sucedido, cómo de la nada su mágica relación se había ido a la basura y solo con una frase de ella, que aunque no quería creer, podía jurar que en sus ojos se notaba real y llena de verdad; movió la cabeza desesperada, la sola idea de creer que Regina no la amaba le carcomía la tranquilidad y le aniquilaba cualquier tipo de esperanza de vida, se sintió como un adicto cuya dosis diaria en vital para seguir con vida, sino tenía a su lado a Regina prefería la muerte.

Pidió un descanso que aprovechó para salir a tomar aire, de Ruby no había ni rastros, esperaba que en algún momento pudiera darle una explicación que ella pudiera entender, pero eso sí, que no le pidiera alejarse de Regina porque no podría hacerlo. Intentó concentrarse, sin embargo la mirada cansada y triste de su mujer se le repetía una y otra vez, y los gritos al decirle que 'esperaba rehiciera su vida', le sonaban como canción mala que no pretendía salírsele de la cabeza en mucho tiempo.

-Emma, ¿me ayudas?-, Kilian batió las pestañas como novia de ratón famoso, -aja-, como controlada por alguien más le ayudó a anudar la corbata, -aunque preferiría que me la quitaras-, la fotógrafa le quitó las manos de encima y retomó su trabajo, dejando al modelo con deseos de probar a esa mujer que a todos los hombres esquivaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa tuvo que ayudarla a bajar del auto, no era capaz de sostenerse en pie y escasamente mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero era más por acto reflejo que por conciencia plena del hecho. La ayudó a entrar al baño y le pidió que se diera un baño mientras le preparaba un té o un agua de hierbas para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Controlada por el dolor y asqueada por lo que había tenido que pasar, puso la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua helada que caía sin espera como deseando ahogarla, sin siquiera fijarse en que aún estaba a medio vestir y empezaba a perder el equilibrio. La escena vista así resultaba trágica y lamentable, Regina tendida en el piso dejando que el agua lavara su cuerpo pero no la esencia que en él había y mucho menos sin la esperanza de poder purificar su alma que estaba más sucia por el ultraje que por los pecados que tantas veces había cometido; a pesar de no tener casi fuerza, se restregaba el cuerpo como queriendo arrancarse la piel, como si cuanto más fuerte lavara su piel más rápido saldría la suciedad adquirida en su desagradable encuentro con Leopold, un encuentro que la acompañaría de por vida.

Al escuchar que lloraba con desespero, golpeó en la puerta sin obtener respuesta, Regina llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la ducha y se temía que hubiese cometido alguna locura, continuó golpeando y al seguir sin respuesta, forcejeó la puerta hasta que consiguió abrirla, hallando el cuerpo de su amiga tendido en el piso con la ropa a medio poner, completamente empapada y el maquillaje corrido, -Mi vida-, le susurró y con una toalla enorme la abrazó para ayudarla a levantarse y salir.

Jamás había sentido deseos de matar a alguien, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo como eso, sin embargo en ese momento si se encontraba de frente con el maldito de Leopold no dudaría ni por un segundo en clavarle un puñal y destrozarle las entrañas con lentitud dolorosa, por haberse atrevido a mancillar a Regina, su amiga, una parte de ella misma.

La sentó sobre la cama y la ayudó a ponerse algo parecido a un pijama, para luego obligarla a tomar un té y una dosis de calmantes, que ojala la ayudaran a dormir o por lo menos la relajaran un poco, aunque estaba segura de que nunca podría hallar el suficiente sosiego, no hasta que todo acabara, el problema era que no sabía a qué se refería eso y mucho menos cómo conseguirlo, -¿por qué terminaste con Emma?-, aún lloraba en silencio, -fue exigencia de Leopold, por lo menos el tiempo que dure aquí no quiere verme con ella-, ninguno sabía con exactitud cuanto podría ser eso, -¿le dirás lo que paso?-, Regina se incorporó seria, -no, y júrame que tampoco le dirás nada, es un secreto-, a regañadientes Ruby prometió no decirle nada a su rubia amiga a menos que se tratara de la vida misma de Regina la que estuviera en juego, por esa verdad.

…  
Emma llegó abatida a la casa donde esperaba hallar a Regina, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue la mirada escrutadora de su hermano y un sinfín de preguntas, que no quería ni podía responder, porque no sabía la respuesta.

-No está-, murmuró cuando la vio acercarse a la habitación de Regina, -¿llamó?-, el joven negó, -ella no, pero Ruby sí, se quedará con ella-, observó el cambio en el rostro de su hermana y luego agregó, -¿le hiciste algo?-, negó segura y con total convicción, -yo…yo la amo-, Henry cerró los ojos, -eso es algo que suponía, pero no estaba seguro de querer escuchar-, la vio dejarse caer junto a la puerta de Regina y llorar intranquila, -la historia…-, detuvo nerviosa, -no me la cuentes, me la dirá mamá cuando ella lo crea conveniente-,ella asintió, -¿Por qué se quedó con Ruby?-, el dulce y guapo heredero Mills soltó un gesto jadeante, -se debe haber sentido mal, solo lo ha hecho tres veces desde que tengo uso de razón, y han sido cuando se ha sentido tan mal que no es capaz de verme a los ojos o contarme qué le sucedió-, Emma se angustió e intentó salir a buscarla, -si no deseaba verme a mí, ni creas que a ti sí-, se frenó violentamente y recordó las palabras que le había soltado con furia y dolor entremezclado, -tienes razón, buenas noches-, se refugió en su habitación y no volvió a salir hasta que el sol ordenó que era hora de iniciar un día más de trabajo.

…  
Regina despertó sabiendo que no había sido una pesadilla su día, le dolía el cuerpo y en los brazos habían marcas propinadas por Leopold, que durarían como mínimo una semana, aunque las marcas impresas en el alma las llevaría de por vida, a no ser que un bálsamo llamado Emma, la ayudara a salir del trauma.

Se arregló sin ánimo y Ruby la ayudó a desayunar. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la paladeaba y consentía con tanto esmero fraterno, que de nuevo las ganas de llorar la invadían, sin embargo se llenó de fortaleza y continuó con lo que debía ser su día a día, de ese momento y en adelante.

-Pregunta-, le dijo antes de beber un poco de zumo de naranja, -¿se cuidaron?-, negó intranquila, -Me golpeó cuando se lo pedí-, Ruby le acaricio la mejilla, -un embarazo es ilógico con mi edad-, no la iba a angustiar más cuando en ese momento necesitaba tranquilidad, no obstante sabía que el embarazo si era posible y cosas mucho peores.

…

Se miraron como dos enemigas, y sin decir una sola palabra la morena le juro la guerra cuando la fotógrafa intentó acercársele, luego simplemente la rechazó y le ordenó mantenerse al margen porque ella estrictamente era su madrastra, y entre ellas no habría nada más que un trato cordial de familia.

-¿Qué parte de aléjate no has entendido?—Emma la miró estupefacta, -¿cómo puedes tratarme así, como si nada existiera entre nosotras?—estaba afectada y Regina lamentó tenerla que alejar, pero era lo mejor, por lo menos mientras Leopold continuaba viviendo en la misma ciudad, -es que nada hay—la replica sonó casi histérica, -olvídame, sal y busca un novio, cásate, ten muchos hijos—sonaba angustiada, no quería decirle todas esas horribles cosas, pero no sabía cómo manejarse, menos cuando aún seguía sintiéndose sucia y la idea de que las manos de Leopold aún la recorrían no la dejaba en paz.

Se movió por el salón algo inquieta, tenía calor y aún se sentía mareada por el efecto de los calmantes que Ruby le había dado, además como siempre le sucedía cuando estaba con Emma, los recintos se hacían más pequeños y sus aromas se entremezclaban hasta hacerle perder la cabeza, no obstante eso era algo que no podría permitirse, no en ese momento que debía mantener alejada a su amante.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?—claro que no estaba segura, eso era algo que deseaba impedir, la sola idea de imaginar a Emma besando otros labios o peor aún siendo poseída por un hombre, le alteraban los nervios hasta casi enloquecerla, -sí, eso es lo que quiero—esquivó la mirada penetrante y traicionera de su amada fotógrafa y antes de que las piernas le fallaran abandonó la oficina donde se mantenían a solas.

Cuando Emma quiso una respuesta, Ruby se limitó a decirle que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle tiempo a Regina o en su defecto olvidarla y hacer su vida lejos de ella, lo que obviamente molestó a la bella rubia, quien sabía sobremanera que rehacer su vida no estaba en sus planes, si eso significaba alejarse de su verdadero amor o peor aún aprender a querer a otra mujer que no era su reina de cuento de hadas, sí esa misma que se veia malvada ante todos, pero que pocos sabían lo dulce y sensible que podria ser si lograban ganarse su corazon.

-Parece que no te estás escuchando, yo no puedo amar a nadie más que no sea ella-, Ruby lo sabía igual que tenía muy presente que Regina tampoco podría amar a nadie más como amaba a Emma, pero no tenían alternativa, a menos que la morena se decidiera a hablar y le contara la verdad, aunque las consecuencias fueran devastadoras.

….  
Cuando llegó a la casa, Henry bajó las escaleras y la abrazó con ternura sincera y asombrosa devoción, -lo necesitaba-, murmuró la bella Regina, -lo sé—volvieron a abrazarse y decidieron caminar por el jardín, no hablarían, no confesarían nada, simplemente de la mano sentirían la suavidad del césped, se embriagarían con el perfume de las flores y permitirían que la brisa fría de la noche los despeinara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-, le preguntó Henry, -estoy superándolo-, lo que fuera que le hubiese sucedido, empezaba a dejar de ser una tragedia incomprensible y abordaba nuevos caminos o por lo menos la llenaban de nuevos bríos para recomenzar su vida, una vida que por el momento no podría vivir junto a la mujer que amaba.

Era la primera vez que bebía de esa manera, jamás había superado su propio límite de cuatro copas de vino, y eso solo lo había hecho una vez en compañía de Regina; para ese momento que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, Emma iba por la tercera botella de vodka y un puñado de manises en el estómago, nada más.

Llevaba bebiendo desde que había estado hablando con Ruby, desconsolada había hallado las puertas de un bar bien ubicado, abiertas para ahogar sus penas y embrutecer sus pensamientos hasta hacerla desear no seguir viviendo.  
-¿Tomando solita?-, no era que no existieran más bares en la ciudad, solo que ese era uno de los más cotizados, -si, ¿te importa?-, Kilian le tomó las manos, -un poco-, bebió la copa de Emma y aunque le molestó el gesto no le dijo nada, -¿por qué no vamos a mi apartamento?-, con más alcohol en su torrente que sangre, accedió a la invitación del modelo que tanto odiaba Regina, ese que representaba un peligro inminente.

Al llegar no había nadie en la casa y Kilian sin perder tiempo le ofreció una copa más a Emma, observó que apuraba el trago con velocidad y sin preámbulos se quitó la chaqueta y se sacó la camisa blanca que llevaba, quedando con su pecho y abdomen completamente expuestos, pensó que Regina criticaria a gusto el hecho de no llevar una camisilla debajo.

-¿Aquí o en mi habitación?-, a pesar de estar borracha sabía lo que estaba pasando, y es que las sabias palabras de su madre le habían quedado bien fijas en la mente, 'ningún borracho come de lo que hace', así que antes de que Kilian se humillara más o continuara con su ronda de besos insípidos, lo detuvo y de la manera más cordial posible le pidió que la dejara.

-¿Por qué?-, se levantó del sofá y entreabrió los ojos, -porque en mi vida solo puedo amar a alguien y no eres tú-, agradeció la sinceridad, pero a pesar de eso no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, -por lo menos inténtalo, podemos tener un noviazgo por probar-, sabía que no funcionaría, sin embargo podría usarlo para darle celos a su mujer y así conseguirla de vuelta, -podría ser-, brindaron cada uno satisfecho por su objetivo aunque Kilian de momento ni siquiera había entendido cual era el suyo.

…  
Mirando las estrellas, sentada en el balcón de la ventana más grande, continuó pensando en la situación en la que se había metido, cómo su vida se había transformado y en ese momento ni siquiera esperaba el día siguiente. Recordó las palabras de Ruby cuando le había pedido que se fueran a Valladolid, 'en una semana no pasará nada', le juró, pero se había equivocado, toda su vida se había ido al fregadero, todo se había trastocado y ya se le había desgastado la imaginación y la creatividad para idear la manera de reparar su vida, porque su corazón estaba segura que no tendría remedio, por eso ni lo intentaba.

-¿No ha llegado Emma?-, preguntó Henry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, -creo que no-, su sistema de alarmas se encendió, miró la hora y comprobó que era muy tarde, -¿ la llamo?-, notó la angustia en los ojos de su hijo y más se asustó, -no creo que sea necesario, seguramente está en la revista o salió con alguien-, lo último alcanzó a nublarle la vista y su hijo lo percibió, -seguramente-, repitió sin dejar de ver los atormentados ojos de Regina, -buenas noches-, se acercó para besarle la mejilla y sintió un frío espantoso que le recorrió la espalda.

La noche seguía pasando con prisa apocalíptica, las hojas de los árboles se bamboleaban de un lado a otro haciendo una coreografía casi frenética con el rítmico silbido del viento, mientras los corazones abrumados dejaban que, gota a gota, las ilusiones se fueran escapando, que con cada segundo pasmoso la vida perdiera su tinte y recuperarlo solo se diera con la muerte.  
Miró por vigésima vez el reloj, estaba a punto de ser otro día y de Emma no había rastro, su móvil no lo contestaba y cada vez que intentaba marcarle, el buzón de mensajes se activaba. Llamó a Ruby y ésta no supo decirle dónde estaba la causante de sus tormentos, le recomendó que descansara, y no se preocupara por nadie más que por ella, algo que no se sentía muy capaz de hacer, pero que debía intentar, sobre todo porque continuaba sintiéndose sucia, maltratada y necesitada de amor.

…

Habían pasado más de las tres de la tarde cuando Regina solicitó reunión extraordinaria en la sala de redacción, necesitaba puntualizar ciertos detalles con los que aún no se sentía conforme, además de ocuparse con más trabajo para no pensar en Emma y la mirada tan fría que le había lanzado al compartir el ascensor en la mañana, cuando se había quitado los lentes negros para despreciarla con el hielo azul de su mirada.  
Algunos de los creativos sugirieron nuevas fotografías para el lanzamiento de la línea de ropa íntima masculina que recién iniciaba Regina, no estaban convencidos con las que ya estaban, a pesar de ser de gran calidad y buen ver. La diseñadora pensaba lo mismo. Revisaron los books de tres modelos y ninguno les satisfizo, la línea era romántica, provocativa, sexy, pero sutil, características que brillaban por su ausencia en las fotos de las elegidas, pasaron otros dos, y Emma notó que sin mirar ninguna fotografía dejaba a un lado el álbum de Kilian.

-Según por la descripción que hace mi madrastra de la ropa…-, todos la observaron con molestia al referirse de esa manera a Regina, sin embargo ella no le recriminaba, solo ella era la culpable de su comportamiento osco y casi bruto, -el mejor modelo para representarla es Kilian-, Regina gritó un no rotundo que a nadie sorprendió porque era bien sabido de su desprecio hacia el modelo, sentimiento que compartían todos, por considerarlo tonto, superficial y engreido.

Emma se levantó de la silla y caminó en dirección a Regina haciéndola sofocar de inmediato, -qué intransigente, es un excelente modelo-, sacó unas fotos que no había visto y casi sintió que se mareaba, -¿de dónde sacaste esas fotos?-, Ruby las revisó y aunque eran buenas no eran lo suficiente, -anoche se las tomé-, Regina blanqueó los ojos, -además de mal gusto, pésima fotógrafa-, se levantó de la silla evitando a toda costa rozarse con Emma, -mi modelo no será Kilian y punto-, se acercó a Ruby quien veía concentrada las fotografías de otro modelo, -David-, señaló el book y sin decir una palabra más, dio por terminada la reunión, sin embargo para la ex novicia la reunión recién comenzaba.

Antes de lanzar la puerta y conseguir que se cerrara violentamente, Emma se coló a la oficina y enfrentó a Regina, aunque su verdadera intención era hacerle el amor ahí mismo, sobre la moqueta terracota y con los sillones de aristas ocres como testigos.

-¿Por qué, si me pediste que rehiciera mi vida, te molesta tanto que esté con Kilian?-, aquellas palabras eran la confirmación que no había pedido y le estaba tallando el alma, -¿y a ti quién te dijo que el problema es que esté contigo?-, se movió hasta dejar el enorme escritorio como barrera insuperable y continuó, -ser presumida es un pecado-, esperó a que la mujer azulverdoso refutara, pero solo obtuvo una mirada cargada de desamor, -sal de mi oficina-, imperturbable continuó mirándola, -por mi puedes ir a revolcarte con Kilian hasta que el mundo vea su final-, para ocultar las lágrimas que pensar en eso le producía, se movió hasta la puerta y la abrió, -lárgate-, si se mantenía mirándola como lo estaba haciendo, la determinación se le iba a esfumar y en cambio iba a terminar suplicándole un beso apasionado o una caricia sin decoro.

Movió el pie con impaciencia al tiempo que con las largas uñas tamborileaba sobre el vidrio, estaba impaciente y quería romperse a llorar, porque el corazón ya no lo sentía; al cabo de unos minutos, cuando creyó que Emma correría a abrazarla, la vio salir sin dirección, manoteaba y aunque muchas de las mujeres intentaban hablarle, la fotografa solamente las esquivaba.

-Es tu culpa-, acusó Ruby, -¿al caído caerle?-, preguntó dejándose desplomar sobre el sillón, -si le dijeras la verdad, podrían estar juntas-, ella no estaba segura de eso y aunque la voz de su amiga intentaba sonar certera no lo estaba consiguiendo mucho, -olvídalo, no puedo hacerlo-, sacó un folder llenó de contratos y examinó el de Kilian, -ni se te ocurra-, levantó la mirada por encima de los lentes que acababa de ponerse y sonrió, -a veces odio que me conozcas tan bien-, volvió a guardarlo y analizó el de David, quería extenderlo y que fuera la imagen de la línea de ropa interior, -le darías más razones para ir en tu contra-, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero es que de verdad no lo soportaba.

Le pidió dos jugos naturales a su asistente y continuó con la lectura del contrato, tenía todo tan encima que necesitaba desahogarse, respirar otro aire y determinar qué haría con su vida, porque de seguir así podría terminar loca o peor aún, con Robin creyendo que su matrimonio era la perfección en pasta.

-¡Es que lo detesto!-, bufó irritada, -es muy poca cosa para ella, es un estúpido, llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros-, continuó ofendiéndolo hasta que observó la sonrisa burlona de Ruby y casi quiso ponerle el teléfono en la cabeza, -¿qué es tan gracioso?-, se tomó su tiempo para responder y solo cuando vio que Regina la mirarba con peligroso afán habló, -a ti cualquiera que se le acerque a Emma te va a parecer tonto, descerebrado y un sinfín de cosas más-, negó aunque sabía que su amiga tenía razón, -eso no es cierto, si consigue un muchacho inteligente, agradable y que de verdad la quiera, yo no tengo por qué molestarme-, el gesto irónico de Ruby la crispó, -¡mentirosa! A Emma se le puede presentar un hombre con la inteligencia para un nobel, belleza de reinado universal y el amor de cualquier novela romántica y tú…- la señaló con decisión-, tú, le vas a encontrar cualquier defecto-, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos murmuró algo ininteligible, -mejor que se fije en Kilian, ¡total! no es competencia-, no se lo iba a reconocer así que continuó con la mirada fija en el piso, -¡reconócelo!, odias a cualquier "aparecido" que se acerque a Emma y de verdad te entiendo, eso de que te cambien por un hombrecito debe ser lo peor-, se tronó los dedos en señal de desesperación y persistió en su comportamiento infantil de no mirarla, -cuando lo reconozcas, hablamos-, le dejo un beso en la frente y le permitió disfrutar de su soledad, algo que sabía, necesitaba.

….  
Desde el incidente en su oficina respecto a la contratación de Kilian, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra; para trabajar utilizaban a Ruby como intermediaria y en la casa, llegaban lo suficientemente tarde o salían lo más temprano que podían para no cruzarse en la mesa y mucho menos en el recibidor. Mientras, Robin continuaba sumergido en sus problemas sin percatarse de que su esposa estaba cada vez más lejos, y Henry seguía concentrado en su vida, pero con los brazos listos para socorrer a su madre cuando fuera necesario, cosa que intuía estaba muy cerca de suceder.

Una de las noches en las que ya no podía ni quería pasar un solo segundo en la revista, llegó temprano a casa, había llamado a su hijo y éste le había indicado que su padre también pretendía llegar antes de lo acostumbrado, podrían cenar como familia y aprovechar de paso, proponer la idea que desde hacía días le estaba rondando en la cabeza, idea en la que Emma no estaba incluida, porque de lo contrario sus nervios seguirían afectados.

-Estaba pensando, este fin de semana es feriado y bueno podríamos pasarlo en la finca-, Henry comprendió por dónde iba su madre y apoyó la idea, argumentando que no tenía tareas y un fin de semana de descanso era algo que todos necesitaban –si es lo que quieres-, Robin sonrió con ternura y Regina volvió a ver en él, al hombre que la había conquistado con palabras sencillas y coqueteos directos, -no se hable más-, brindaron y aunque no lo deseaba, tuvo que acceder a dar el beso arrebatado que su marido reclamaba.

-¡Que tiernos!-, había algo peor que Emma observando el gesto intimo entre Regina y su marido, y era que de la mano llevara a Kilian y fuera éste quien exclamara con voz chillona que hacían linda pareja, -sí, mi papá y mi madrastra son la pareja del año-, apuntó con ganas de abofetear a su padre, algo que ni siquiera debía habérsele pasado por la mente, pero que no había podido evitar, -¿qué haces aquí?-, Regina preguntó par cambiar de tema, -mi bebé que es un lindo me invitó a cenar-, ¿bebé?¿lindo?¿cenar? miró al piso y no vio que la tierra se abriera para tragarla, así que no tuvo más remedio que rebuscar su más filosa arma, el sarcasmo.

Aunque sintió que se le estrangulaba la ulcera, permitió que se sentaran a cenar y que Kilian ocupara el lugar junto a Emma, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciarla con descaro, al tiempo que Henry intuía que la bomba de Hiroshima sería un juego de lucecitas frente al espectáculo que su madre podría causar, de seguir conteniendo la rabia y amarrándose las manos para no cachetear al osado modelo.

-¿Ya son novios?-, la pregunta hecha por Robin sublevó a Regina que estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería de no ser por Henry que la distendió con una broma gastada, -aja, precisamente venía a decirles que esta noche me quedo con Emma-, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, pero solo la diseñadora habló, -¿y con permiso de quién, cómo o por qué?-, Kilian comentó que no había nadie en su casa y le daba físico terror quedarse solo, -me tiene sin cuidado que te dé miedo o no, no voy a permitirlo-, Robin la cuestionó sin saber qué responder, su hijo, que debía haberlo llamado ángel o salvador, porque eso era, intervino, -¿cómo que por qué? Es obvio papá, mamá es una mujer conservadora y que Kilian se quede aquí y haga ver a Emma como una cualquiera no es admisible-, Regina abrió los ojos, sorprendida, -eso, eso es-, contuvo la risa por el énfasis en 'cualquiera' y agregó, -no sé cómo te hayan educado a ti, pero Henry no podrá hacer eso hasta que esté casado-, ni ella misma se lo creyó, pero a juzgar por la cara pálida de Kilian, éste si lo había creído, -bueno amor, podemos hacer una excepción, la juventud-, Robin intentó mediar, sin embargo la inteligente diseñadora le ganó la partida, -entonces cuando tu hijo te pida lo mismo, no intentes negárselo-, Henry sonrió triunfante, -gracias Emma ya puedo meter a mi novia a la casa sin problema, aunque mamá me ha educado tan bien, que dudo que haga algo como eso, esa mujer seria demasiado fácil para mi gusto y muy perdida para mi propio concepto-, sin que se lo esperasen, madre e hijo brindaron y con suficiencia rieron.

Kilian que, aunque lento, había comprendido la ofensa de que fue victima en la mesa, miró a Emma buscando defensa, pero lo único que halló fue una mirada confundida y pesarosa.

-Me imagino-, murmuró al cabo de un rato, -supongo que en la mente clásica de tu mamá, la idea de acostarse con alguien el mismo día que se le conoce, está fuera de lugar y ni hablemos de llegar a salir con otra mujer ¿no?-, ¡golpe bajo! Le dolió decirlo y notó que a Regina le había entristecido escuchar aquello, -además de fuera de lugar, me parece obsceno, abominable, aunque lo de salir con otra mujer, no me impresiona, no voy por la vida juzgando al mundo, pero tú, querida, sí que debias verlo mal allá en el convento ¿no es cierto?... oh lo olvidaba, si cuando llegaste aquí hablaste de ser heteroflexible, ¿fue el termino que empleaste? Por cierto Kilian, ya que estas aquí, ¿qué pensarías de que tu novia te cambiara por una mujer? -, si quería jugar sucio ella daba mejores golpes, y si bien se arrepentiría toda la vida de lo que estaba haciendo, no iba a permitir que le ganara,

-¿Serme infiel con una mujer? Eso seria dificil de afrontar-, Respondió un confundido Kilian.

-No te preocupes amor, ya recapacite y como alguien me dijo hace unos días, merezco casarme y tener hijos, cosa que jamas tendria con otra mujer- le agregó la sal que le faltaba a esa herida

Henry se azoró a la vez que se cercioraba de que su padre parecía no entender lo que sucedía, Regina a su vez bebió de la copa de agua,

-¿Algo que jamás haría?-,Regina mordió un camarón para provocar a la rubia y sabiendo que lo había conseguido por el rostro caliente de Emma agregó, -la conversación no debe tratarse de tu pasado, sino de tu actual novio, que por cierto Kilian, ¿te vistió tu peor enemigo?-, lo miró de arriba abajo y se levantó de la mesa, -¿un capuccino?-, Henry asintió, -que sean dos-, de la mano salieron del salón y solo hasta que se escuchó cerrar la puerta, los aún sentados en el comedor, cayeron en cuenta de la sarta de ofensas proferidas en cuestión de minutos.

Robin, apenado, pretendió disculpar el comportamiento de su hijo, no obstante las palabras no le salían y en lugar de ofrecerle una disculpa a Kilian por las palabras de Henry y de la misma Regina, que eran imperdonables, terminó por justificarlas, argumentando que su deseo de quedarse en la casa con Emma era algo que una familia tan tradicional como la suya no podría si quiera concebir.

-No hay problema, será mejor que me vaya-, Emma se ofreció a acompañarlo y sin perder tiempo se encaminaron a la casa del modelo que por primera vez en la vida se había sentido humillado, algo que nadie se había atrevido y que por esa noche había obtenido de parte de, nada más y nada menos, Regina Mills y el hijito de ésta, quien se creía el dueña del mundo, y es que casi lo era.

Tras pedir dos capuccinos y un paquete de galletas con trozos de almendras, no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas, no necesitaban hablar de lo que había pasado, simplemente querían, necesitaba reírse a sus anchas del mal rato que le habían hecho pasar a Kilian.

-Eres terrible-, Henry brindó, -muchas gracias-, Regina también brindó, -gracias-, le dijo antes de abrazarlo, -me ayudaste mucho-, el joven apuntó que ella también lo habría hecho de estar en una situación similar.

Al llegar a la casa, se dirigió hacia su habitación, esa noche Robin dormiría con ella, solo pernoctaría, nada más. Se cambió rápidamente y sin hacer mayor ruido se acostó, -Kilian se fue para su casa-, comentó el ingeniero que aún no se profundizaba, -me alegro-, mintió porque al no ver el auto de Emma estacionado en el tercer espacio junto a la fuente, imaginó que pasaría la noche con él, -buenas noches-, cerró los ojos, pero no consiguió descansar, su mente estaba en algún lugar donde Emma estaba, haciendo quien sabe qué.

Antes de darse por vencida en su carrera por dormir, escuchó que la puerta de al lado se cerraba, era Emma, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, simplemente había ido a acompañar a Kilian y nada más, no podría haber tenido relaciones con él, porque… sonrió con picardía, porque sabía que ella se tomaba muy en serio el hacer el amor y el tiempo era algo que ella extendía hasta hacer que ese acto de amor atravesara las horas de la madrugada sin importar si el sol se engarzaba en el punto más alto del cielo o la luna volvía a salir. Con ese pensamiento pudo dormir tranquila.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12:SUPERPOSICIONES

**Hola :)**

**me tardé, lo sé, pero en recompensa les traje capítulo completo :)**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII  
Superposiciones**

La superposición es una manera fina de decir "ponérselo todo encima", pero para hacerlo hay que tener mucho estilo para dar con una combinación que llame la atención, no es ponerse una prenda y otra, es dejar que la tela toque la piel, que los colores resalten la belleza y la elegancia que se posee brille hasta deslumbrar; sin embargo hay muchos como diría Regina, que, a la hora de vestirse, simplemente se cuelgan lo primero que encuentran, cuando el mismo acto en sí debe representar un ritual personal entre la esencia y el ser, entre la realidad y los sueños, y por lo menos en ese momento, permitirse experimentar amor por sí mismo, aunque al terminar de hacerlo no haya nada más que una sonrisa triste frente al espejo.

Dejándose despeinar por la brisa que empezaba a tornarse cálida determinó que en ese viaje iba a conseguir algo de alegría, si no dejaba de llamarse Regina Mills.

El aroma a campo, a aire puro, a flores frescas, le llenó los pulmones, logrando que una sonrisa abierta y sincera se le dibujara en el rostro y empezara a sentir verdadera tranquilidad, algo que se le había escapado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo que para su infortunio empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese estado, y por fin creía que era posible alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en su trabajo e hijo, lo más real que tenía.

Llevaba dos semanas desde el maldito día en que, por Emma, había accedido a acostarse con Leopold, un fantasma que aún no se iba, pero que en ese viaje esperaba matar o por lo menos empezar a exorcizar, porque desde entonces sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza.

Decidió que sería ella quien cocinaría, quería preparar hamburguesas, tomar soda y llenarse de papas a la francesa, correr por el jardín junto a la piscina y a eso de las tres de la tarde, cuando el sol solía ser menos nocivo, acostarse a recibir los generosas rayos hasta lograr un color canela perlado sobre su piel. Desempacaron las maletas y aunque Robin le pidió que durmieran juntos, ella no podía hacerlo, no cuando deseaba dormir entre los brazos de Emma y sentir los labios sobre la piel de su espalda desnuda.

Con música suave y una hornilla hirviendo, se sintió como pez en el agua, las hamburguesas empezaban a tomar ese colorcito que a ella le gustaba, el aroma resultaba antojador y con Henry como ayudante de cocina, preparar la cena estaba convirtiéndose en una experiencia única y demasiado satisfactoria, la sensación de plenitud comenzaba a embargarla, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le secó el aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, cambio la sonrisa por un gesto fruncido, -¿y tú?-, señaló a punto de ponerse histeria, -¿creí que había sido clara cuando dije que deseaba un fin de semana en familia?-, Robin se levantó de la mesa y furioso le aclaró a Regina que Emma era su familia y tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí con ellos, -¿y Kilian?-, estaba tan enojada que no podía ocultar la rabia en contra del modelo novio de su amante, -es mi novio, por lo tanto de la familia-, si le hubiese dicho que la odiaba no le habría dolido tanto, -¡qué les aproveche!-.

Dejo las hamburguesas a medio cocinar y sin mirar atrás salió de la casa rumbo al jardín, Henry le dedicó una mirada helada a su hermana, pero no se atrevió a seguir a su madre, sabía que necesitaba estar sola o al menos junto a Emma que pretendía salir tras de ella.

-Déjame-, espetó cuando intentó tomarla por los brazos, -¿por qué te comportas de esa manera?-, no respondió y se alejó, -fuiste tú quien me dijo que rehiciera mi vida-, Regina la miró irascible, -sí, pero no con él-, la luz de la luna le caía sobre la cara y a la rubia le pareció que Regina se veía preciosa, casi como una hada mágica que se alimenta de la energía de la noche, -¿entonces con quién?-, quiso abofetearla cuando el aroma de su loción la llenó, -con nadie, con nadie-, gritó hasta llorar, -¿contigo?-, la atrajo hasta que consiguió capturarla entre sus brazos, -dime, ¿con la única que deseas verme es contigo?-, la voz parecía de terciopelo y el aliento tibio le producía deseo y una sensación de necesidad en las entrañas que casi hacía gritar a la diseñadora, -si-, dijo tan quedo que solo Emma la oyó, -¿sí?-, se miraron a los ojos como queriendo beberse, amarse con locura y acabar con la distancia que existía en su relación.

Antes de que sus labios se tocaran en una caricia prohibida y sus lenguas se enredaran en el peligroso sentimiento que entre las dos no podía negarse, Robin salió a su encuentro, evitando que el beso anhelado llegara.

-¿Vas a seguir peleando con mi hija?-, lo miró con pesar, se veía tan ridículo defendiendo a su rival, que se limitó a sonreír hipócrita, -buenas noches-, se encerró en la habitación y dejo que el diseñador de la vida y las máquinas de coser hicieran lo suyo, aunque de todo eso resultara un traje mal hecho o difícil de usar.  
La mañana la sorprendió cocinando huevos zas, que no eran más que una tortilla enorme llena de jamón y miga de arepa, y exprimiendo una docena de naranjas para el más fresco y dulce jugo.

-Me da envidia tu blusa-, no era el saludo más cordial que podía darle, pero el solo hecho de escucharle la voz la alegró, -¿ah sí, por qué?-, le agregó sal y probó, -porque puede tocarte, sentir tu piel, algo que yo no puedo hacer-, la miró por encima y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le causó oír su declaración, -¿y por qué no?-, se lamió los labios provocándola, -porque…-, incapaz de seguir hablando se acercó a Regina y le acarició la cara, -¿por qué?-, era una presumida y se moría por escuchar las palabras de amor de Emma, -porque…-, pasó los dedos por sus parpados trazando un camino personal que terminó en los labios rojos y brillantes.

-Buenos días-, gritaron desde la escalera evitando por segunda vez que se besaran y la explosión de sentimientos se produjera sin filtro capaz de contenerla.  
Frustradas se sentaron a desayunar, mientras cada uno decía lo que le parecía y Regina sonreía al sentir las caricias a escondidas que le propinaba su hijastra bajo la mesa, sin importarle que su padre, su hermano y hasta su novio comían a su lado y podían descubrirla.

…

A eso de las dos de la tarde cuando el sol empezaba a perder intensidad y su piel no se vería afectada por los poderosos rayos, se vistió con un precioso triquini en tonos neutro, negro y blanco, pero con lunares negros sobre el tono blanco, dos trozos de tela superpuestos uno sobre el otro que se cruzaban sobre su pecho y descendian a cada lado de su cadera, uniendose en la parte baja de su prenda para asi completarla y hacerla lucir preciosa y sofisticada, se colocó una salida de baño en seda negra como formando una bata japonesa y sobre una tumbona con la computadora en las piernas, se dedicó a trabajar bajo la sombra de una palmera alta y el canto de las aves.

Emma apareció en la piscina, llevaba un top cruzado, con escote palabra de honor, con estampado de flores sobre todo su pecho y la parte baja del bikini era de un azul electrico, destacando su pecho y curvas. Se maldijo por verla de ese modo y no como su hijastra que es lo que en realidad debia ser.

Seguía concentrada en sus dibujos digitales, sin embargo levantaba la mirada y se reía con los juegos de piscina entre su hijo y su…su hermana. Se veían muy bien juntos y la protección de Emma le estrujó el corazón, sería una gran madre y por mucho que lo deseara, nunca podrían compartir esa alegria. Inconsciente abrió una ventana de internet y en el buscador escribió algo relacionado con los embarazos y las edades, se sorprendió al leer de una mujer que había dado a luz a los sesenta y siete años, y aunque deseó evitarlo no pudo dejar de imaginarse con volver a pasar por los sufrimientos de un embarazo, que después de nueve meses le permitiría tener en sus brazos a una pequeña criatura.

Continuó leyendo y cuando la imaginación la superó, delirante, cerró la página de internet, como si ésta tuviera la culpa de su tristeza o de la relación en la que se había metido, una relación que no tenía futuro y para su tristeza tampoco presente.

Henry gritó 'al agua' y una carcajada sonora acompañó el grito espantado de Kilian, lo había lanzado a la piscina sin la mayor contemplación, y el pobre modelo casi había creído que se ahogaría en una alberca de no más de un metro y ochenta centímetros.

-Te pasaste-, le dijo Emma sin conseguir que el jovencito se sonrojara o sintiera el más mínimo remordimiento, -se lo buscó, tuve que oírlo hablar dormido toda la noche-, hasta ese momento Regina había creído que su amante había pasado la noche con el noviecito deslavado, sin embargo su hijo le acababa de aclarar que había dormido en la habitación contigua, cuyas paredes en madera permitían el paso hasta de los suspiros. Eso la tranquilizó.

Continuaron jugando con una pelota de colores y al ver que Kilian salía de la piscina directo al baño, Henry rio con ganas, -lastima, ya no podemos jugar a el 'bobito'; su hijo era una caja de música, una mente brillante capaz de destrozar todo a su paso, si le parecía necesario, -Dios-, murmuró sorprendida por el comportamiento, aunque lo agradecía, sabía perfectamente que lo hacía por ella, cosa que acercaba inevitablemente el momento de confesarse.

Al cabo de una hora vio que Robin se unía al juego y Kilian recién arreglado salía de la casa en dirección a ella, y se sentaba justo en la tumbona del lado derecho.

-¿Qué haces?-, se irritó, tenía la voz tan escandalosa que imaginó una borrachera y lo cruel que sería para sus oídos oír a alguien con la voz de Kilian, -diseño-, respondió entre dientes sin dejar de dibujar -¿En la computadora?-, que fuera tonto era permitido, ¡pero que no abusara!, -no, la laptop la uso para jugar futbol-, sonrió irónica y por el gesto en el modelo supo que lo había ofendido, -yo no más preguntaba, Regie-, las mejillas de la diseñadora se tornaron color escarlata en cuestión de segundos, -¿tienes instinto de conservación?-, asustado asintió quedamente, -entonces jamás vuelvas a llamarme así, mi nombre es Regina-, sin quitarle la mirada se detuvo en su arreglo, era demasiado insignificante para Emma, -Yo no entiendo por qué eres tan hostil conmigo, al fin yo pienso…-, Regina lo interrumpió, -tras de todo mentiroso-, Henry que estaba prestando atención desde la piscina, se rio, -como sea, pienso que si vamos a ser familia debemos empezar a tratarnos bien-, si le hubiesen dicho que Agatha Ruíz de la Prada dejaría de usar sus famosos corazones en sus diseños y tomaría el negro como color estandarte, se habría espantado menos, -Óyeme bien niño tonto, tú y yo nunca vamos a ser familia, ¿me entendiste o con peras y manzanas?-, Kilian la miró indignado, -claro que lo seremos, te guste o no, en algún momento seré el esposo de Emma-, no le puso la computadora en la cabeza, porque el aparato no tenía la culpa.

Emma observó el alboroto entre Regina y Kilian, y antes de que su novio terminara de nuevo en la piscina, porque sin duda la hermosa diseñadora la arrojaría sin importarle nada, se acercó a ver que sucedía, mientras Robin era entretenido convenientemente por Henry.

-¿Otra vez peleando?-, Kilian aprovecho la aparición de su novia, -tu madrastra me odia-, Regina levantó la mano para callarlo, -no tienes tanta suerte, si te odiara te tendría presente y yo nunca considero a los aparecidos-, Emma le hizo un gesto buscando su comprensión, pero no lo halló, -me ofendió-, no le puso la mano encima porque no era su estilo, pero estaba haciendo méritos, -¿de cuándo acá la verdad es tomada como ofensa?-, atormentada Emma pidió una explicación, -no quiere aceptar que será mi suegra-, sorprendido por los alcances de Kilian entendió la molestia de su mujer, - eso nunca va a pasar por dos razones, ¿entiendes? -, ambos la miraron esperando que continuara, -uno, para ser tu suegra tendría que ser la madre de Emma y yo soy todo de ella menos eso-, la forma en que movió la boca hizo que recordara porque había abandonado los hábitos, -y dos, Emma no puede casarse contigo porque no eres para ella-, Kilian emitió un quedo 'por qué' y con risita taimada Regina le respondió, -simple, porque Emma necesita una MUJER, una que la haga delirar, que al poseerla sepa que le pertenece, que no la deje pensar en nada más que ella, que le quite los miedos y la haga soñar, que la invite a cometer locuras y amarse bajo la luz de luna, y TÚ, mi poco apreciado Kilian, estas muy lejos de conseguir eso, eres simplemente un niñito tonto, insignificante e inmaduro, y como te dije, tu -¡por poco tiempo espero!- novia, necesita alguien que la lleve a probar el pecado y la divinidad a la vez con un solo beso-, se retiró del lado de Kilian y observó a su amante que la miraba boquiabierta, -¿alguna pregunta más?-, sin tocarla sintió que podía besarla, que ella era la mujer perfecta que antes había descrito.

Sin la menor idea de qué decir, Kilian se desplomó sobre la tumbona, -fue cruel y ¿cómo que una mujer? Acaso eres…-, reconoció mientras veía a Emma alejarse, -¿A dónde vas?-, Como buen aprendiz no sintió remordimiento por el estado del muchacho, -a poner a mi madrastra en su sitio-, el modelo sonrió satisfecho y demostró que el dolor que había sentido por la palabras dichas por Regina, se había extinguido repentinamente, aunque aun seguia confundido por lo de mujer.  
Al entrar la encontró en la cocina, se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo y entonces se valió para abrazarla por la espalda y besarle el cuello, algo que al principio no había contemplado, pero que al verla así tan expuesta, le pareció un pecado no aprovechar.

-¿Entonces según tú, qué mujer es la que yo necesito?-, su respiración se agitó de inmediato y olvidando donde estaba y quien era, la besó apasionadamente, entregando el alma en esa caricia que estaba ansiando dar desde hacía mucho tiempo, -dudo que encuentres a una mejor que yo, así que date por bien servida con una igual-, siguieron besándose, -no creo que exista una igual, eres única-, le besó los parpados y sintieron que se caían, -y eres mía-, le soltó el nudo de la bata y observó el bonito traje de baño, -¿me dejas?-, con el dedo bajó las tirillas del frente, -me temo que no-, le regaló una cascada de besos en el cuello y antes de que las cosas tomaran un rumbo más pecaminoso, escucharon pasos muy cerca.

-¡Qué calor! ¿Verdad?-, Regina asintió, -no se asusten, no soy tan feo-, Henry se sirvió un vaso de jugo, -dice papá que se den prisa para arreglarse, -¿tú qué harás?-, preguntó Emma, -ver tres películas y comer helado, ah pero eso sí, mañana me recompensan-, Regina lo abrazó, -con lo que quieras-, le pidió que lo llevara a la cabalgata celebrada con motivo de las fiestas del pueblo, -cuenta con ello-, le dio un beso en la frente y subió a su habitación, acción que imitó Emma, quien se volvía una cobarde si de mantener la mirada de su hermano se trataba.

…

Tenía un vestido hasta la rodilla de color lapislázuli con escote en V y recogido en varios pliegues bajo el busto, se ajustó un par de peep toes celeste. Estaba radiante y no podía ocultar la dicha que sentía después de haber vuelto a besar a Emma, después de haber sentido sus manos sobre su espalda y ese aliento cálido que la acariciaba hasta enloquecer.

Se aplicó labial rosa coral y algo de iluminador bajo los ojos, estaba tan bella que no tenía dudas de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba, volver a estar entre los brazos de Emma, aunque eso significara una guerra mundial.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su marido, era un hombre apuesto, lo seguía siendo, tenía una guayabera y pantalón claro a juego, pensó en que quizás si su corazón no latiera desbocado cada vez que veía a Emma, podría darse una oportunidad con su marido; -como siempre te tardas-, ¡corrección!, ni aunque el corazón no le latiera por su hijastra volvería a amar a Robin, en el cuento de hadas en lugar de convertirse en príncipe tras el beso, se había vuelto un sapo de lo más desagradable.

Dispuesta a refutar a su marido, tuvo que callarse al ver a Emma bajar. Llevaba un crop top blanco, que finalizaba en dos lazos alrededor del abdomen y dejaba entrever algo de piel, complementado con una falda de tubo, en el mismo tono del top, con tiro alto, mas arriba de la cintura, todo complementado con sandalias de tiras rojas, en el cabello se hizo una trenza vertical, que daba la imagen de ser una corona, de la cual caian pequeños mechones que se transformaban en otras trenzas, el resto del cabello lo llevaba suelto, liso cayendo sopre su espalda y el fleco en su frente, para complementar llevaba un aro rojo de acrilico en su muñeca derecha, y en la izquierda un reloj rojo, con cristales brilantes que daban la imagen de un delicada pulsera. Tenia un maquilaje profundo, con mucho delineador negro para resaltar sus ojos, se parecia tanto a su padre, sin embargo ella era mucho más hermosa, o eso le parecía a Regina, quizás eran los hoyos en las mejillas al reírse, la luz en su mirada o esa encantadora personalidad que aún la tenía atontada, fuera lo que fuera, ella era a quien amaba. -¿Y tu novio?-, deseó que se la tragara el escusado, -aquí estoy-, lo miró de arriba abajo y se burló, -¿Algo qué decir?-, la retó el modelo, Regina se giró en los talones dejando que el vuelo del vestido rozara las piernas de Emma, quien no dejaba de mirarla anonadada.

Al llegar a la discoteca, ubicaron una mesa amplia alejada del tumulto y lo suficientemente retirada de la pista de baile para no ser molestados con los bailarines de la noche, ordenaron whisky para los hombres y vodka para las damas, no obstante Regina le entregó un billete de la más alta denominación y le pidió que simulara la bebida de ella, no iba a beber, tarea que Emma imitó sin que la admirable diseñadora Mills se diera cuenta.

Entretanto, en el instante más álgido de la película que Henry estaba viendo, el teléfono sonó con insistencia, e imaginando que era su madre, no tuvo más remedio que contestar, recibiendo la ingrata sorpresa de escuchar la voz de su tío, quien tras preguntar por Robin y no hallarlo, le comunicó que esa misma noche viajaba a las Bahamas, para más nunca regresar, cosa que alegró enormemente al genial heredero, y solo fingió pena como norma de cortesía, -no finjas, que sé que no me quieres-, Henry no se excusó por eso, -cada quien obtiene lo que siembra-, colgó el teléfono y sabiendo que le daría una alegría enorme a su madre le envió un mensaje de texto con la buena nueva.

Hablando de todo y nada, conservaba la sonrisa fingida que solía ponerse cuando en un desfile de modas tenía en frente a cientos de fotógrafos y al diseñador nefasto a su lado, la misma que utilizaba para evadir al grupito de modelos tontas y escapar de las decenas de paparazis que estaban a la caza de la mejor noticia, que cuanto más amarillista mejor. Antes de renovar la sonrisa supuesta, leyó el mensaje en su celular, -Se fue-, murmuró por lo bajo llena de emoción, y cambiando al momento su gesto hipócrita por uno asombrosamente sincero y natural.

-¿Bailamos?-, propuso para callar a Robin y festejar su libertad, -claro, amor-, Emma se enfureció y también llevó a la pista a su novio, consiguiendo que una guerra se desatara, pues Regina no se iba a quedar tan tranquila al verla bailar amacizada con el deslavado que no la merecía, así que entrelazó las manos alrededor del cuello de su marido y rogó que la melodía lenta acabara rápido.

Dos piezas más y las miradas cargadas de reproche y resentimiento eran demasiadas y prometían aumentar, en cada oportunidad aprovechaban para decirse cosas e interrumpir los bailes, se estaban comportando como par de adolescentes, pero no podían evitarlo, no cuando deseaban bailar juntas y con la danza hacer el amor.

-Ya me cansé-, se quejó Kilian, -yo igual-, apoyó Robin. Decidieron regresara la mesa, pero en el camino, Emma quiso ir al baño, momento que aprovechó Regina. Los señores estaban en la mesa con su tragos y enfrazcados resolviendo la situacion del país, que no notaron que las mujeres tomaban un camino distinto al baño, un camino a otro ambiente musical, el más alejado, el mas adecuado para ellas.

Ya había escuchado la canción, pero no podía recordar dónde, pensó en las fiestas y concluyó que en ninguna la habrían interpretado, repasó sus filmes favoritos y no le sonaba que Barbra Streisand cantara esa tonadilla, tampoco era la banda sonora de una….¡Bingo! si era de Ella,de Barbra Streisand, ¡cómo pudo olvidarla!, si la escuchó hasta desgastarla, Woman in love, ahora no se cambiaba por nadie, estaba entre los brazos de Emma y podía jurar que se estaban dedicando la melodía suave, diciéndose que eran mujeres enamoradas, disfrutando de la otra, era más que repetir la balada; se abrazaron como indicó la canción y efectivamente experimentaron como sus esencias se dispersaban entre sus cuerpos tibios; sin importar si las veían o no, se besaron llenándose de sus sabores únicos, sintiéndose capaces de cruzar océanos, así como la rubia lo había hecho solo por saber de Regina, se pertenecían desde que se habían visto y nunca a pesar de las tribulaciones sentirían temor de amarse.

Continuaron moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de ese suave himno de amor que parecía escrito para ellas, mientras a su lado parejas enamoradas creaban su propia historia, sin importarles si la de ellas era prohibida o no, o si más atrás en una mesa reservada sus respectivas parejas seguían bebiendo hasta casi perder la conciencia y el buen juicio.

Se miraron a los ojos y Emma notó lo brillantes que estaban los de su mujer, se rompería a llorar en cualquier momento y la mujer más joven que la amaba más que a su propia vida, le recorrió la piel del rostro con los labios que tanto amaban besarla, todo sin dejar de bailar, sin dejar de permitirse volar a ese mundo donde solo ellas dos existían, dejando atrás los temores y esas malditas prohibiciones que el mundo les había puesto, solo las dos, sus cuerpos jadeantes de amor, sus labios tatuados y renacientes gracias a su pasión. Las nubes del cielo las dejaban flotar mientras las estrellas envidiaban sus ojos por poseer un brillo más especial; -no dejes de amarme-, le rogó Regina sintiendo el aliento sobre su piel, al tiempo que Emma la besaba con avasallante deseo, -te amo-, puntualizó a la vez que la melodía acababa, pero que seguía sonando dentro de sus corazones.

De la mano se dirigieron hasta la mesa y antes de que pudieran verlas, se dieron un beso de piquito, que aunque pequeño no dejaba de ser pecado, un pecado que desafiaba todas las leyes, pero que era amor, del más puro y sincero.

La décima ronda de bebidas llegó y Regina comprobó cómo se veía de mal un hombre borracho y hablando estúpideces, -otra más-, ordenó Robin, y aunque Regina trató de impedírselo con un -¿no crees que has bebido demasiado?-, solo obtuvo la molesta respuesta de un hombre que deseaba beber hasta que en su sangre hubiese más alcohol que plasma.

Mientras eso ocurría en el bar más famoso y exclusivo del pueblo, Henry organizó la sala y con los ojos a medio abrir, se refugió en su cama quedando profundamente dormido, tanto que ni un terremoto podría haberlo levantado. Los juegos en la piscina y lo demandante que era ser él, lo tenían exhausto.

Seis rondas más para un par de borrachines y dos canciones movidas que disfrutaron sobremanera un par de amantes, llenaron la cuota de la noche, había sido suficiente y el cansancio empezaba a pasar factura.

-Será mejor que me ayudes a subirlo-, pidió Regina en frente de la casa con Robin dormido, -y luego me apoyas con Kilian-, le echó una mirada déspota, -que duerma aquí-, rio mordiéndose los labios, -mejor no-, no se pudo negar a los ojos de su amante y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza llevó a su padre hasta la habitación, lo acostó y se cercioró de que hubiese agua fresca en la nevera, analgésicos a su lado y la luz de la mañana no entrara con irritación; repitió la operación con Kilian y aunque Regina intentó dejarlo caer asumiendo que pesaba mucho, logró dejarlo en la habitación, casi colapsado de todo lo que había bebido.

Se miraron sin saber qué hacer, se sobaron las manos como siempre hacían cuando estaban nerviosas, -buenas noches-, dijo Regina entrando a su habitación, pero antes de conseguir cerrar la puerta, Emma se lo impidió, -nos la merecemos-, suspiró nerviosa, -¿el qué?-, con un dedo atrevido le recorrió la piel estampando un sendero desde los labios hasta el escote, -la reconciliación-, la besó sin que lo esperase, dándole ella tácitamente el permiso de tomarla hasta que el mundo dejara de ser mundo, y los 'te amos' se volvieran eternos.

Sin saber ni cómo ni a qué hora quedó totalmente expuesta a las miradas lujuriosas y a la vez enamoradas de su amante, sintió cómo sus besos empezaban a quemarle la piel y su amor la volvía loca. Como determinó tomar parte del acto de amarse, le pasó las manos por el pecho y le sacó el top crop que ya le estorbaba en sus planes de besar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Emma, y sentir el cielo del pecado y el infierno del amor, aunque afuera sus parejas dormían una borrachera buscada, pero orquestada inconscientemente, por el deseo inmortal de las amantes que en el día eran madrastra e hijastra, nada más.

Le repasó los dedos contando uno a uno los besos que le estampaba sobre el pecho, mientras preparaba un par de cubos de hielo, trozos de agua congelada deseosos de probar la piel sedosa de sus piernas.

-Te amo-, murmuraron perdiendo la cabeza, flotando en una nube propia, dejándose arrastrar por la fuerza del amor, por la corriente de la pasión que nunca moriría entre las dos; el ritual casi sagrado para ellas de amarse, duró minutos extremadamente largos, instantes que aprovecharon para dejarse clara su pertenencia, -tenías razón, solo mi mujer puede matarme y ordenarme revivir con un beso-, le agradó escuchar aquello y le regalo un beso tierno de novios y una caricia provocativa de amantes, -ámame-, era la orden más delicada que podía pedirle en el momento justo en que el éxtasis las embargaba y la cúspide placentera era conquistada de nuevo.  
Abrazadas aún tenían el canto descontrolado de sus respiraciones y el aroma del amor flotando entre sus cuerpos como parte de un recuerdo que siempre perduraría en sus corazones aunque su relación si acaso tenía presente, pero que dadas las circunstancias el futuro era casi imposible de vislumbrar.

-No te duermas-, le pidió Emma, -me la pase bajo el sol no sé cuántas horas, bailé toda la noche y acabo de tener un encuentro amoroso contigo que me ha dejado exhausta, ¿y pretendes que no me duerma? Estás loca-, se aferró a los brazos de su fotógrafa y recordó lo maravilloso que era estar abrazadas después de hacer el amor, -quiero que veamos el amanecer-, era tan romántica que parecía de mentiras, -muy bien, solo falta una hora para eso-, se sujetó más al pecho de Emma y sabiendo que el tiempo pasaría disfrutó de las caricias sobre sus brazos y de los besos robados justo en la piel tibia de su espalda.

Las primeras luces del día sorprendieron a un par de amantes que, al ver despuntar el alba, se besaron en una caricia romántica llena de amor y ternura, una caricia que duraría para siempre aunque el sol que veían en ese momento no volviera a salir para ninguna de los dos, un beso que siempre atesorarían porque sus corazones permanecerían unidos hasta que una nueva galaxia fuera habitada y sin lugar a dudas, mucho más allá.

Olvidaron que estaban acompañadas y de la mano bajaron a la cocina, querían desayunar juntas como tantas veces lo habían hecho en Valladolid, compartir el jugo de naranja y morder de la misma manzana; sin embargo tuvieron que desechar el plan al ver a Henry felizmente instalado en la cocina preparando arepas con queso y chocolate tibio, porque odiaba tomarlo caliente.

-¿Qué les dieron de beber a ese par?-, se soltaron de las manos y Henry sonrió, -parecen muertos, ¡qué horror!-, volteó las arepas con gracia, -qué bueno que ustedes no tienen resaca-, Regina asintió y mordió una de las arepas recién salidas, -terminen de desayunar y nos vamos-, ordenó el joven como si se tratara de un monologo tremendamente ensayado, -ah por cierto, pedí que alistaran los caballos, pero tendrán que compartir-, Emma lo detuvo sorprendido, -solo hay dos, el resto de la cuadrilla está en la cabalgata-, escucharon el llamado quejumbroso de Robin y sin más el guapo jovencito corrió a ver a su padre, no sin antes pedirles que se apresuraran.

Las miradas cómplices y llenas de amor llenaron la cocina, se estaban amando con las palabras, con los pequeños detalles que nutrían sus vidas, estaban construyendo una relación sobre el piso movedizo de un pecado y aunque la peligrosa estructura de su amor podía colapsar a cualquier momento, salir herido era lo menos importante, si podían vivir esa asombrosa alegría de sentirse juntas, caminando de la mano, una al lado de la otra, a pesar de las diferencias.

En la tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a descender y el cansancio los vencía, dieron por terminada la tan sonada cabalgata que a Henry había encantado, tanto que se había atrevido a unirse al grupo de amazonas que hacían danzar a los caballos. No podía negar que se había divertido, había comido los platos típicos del pueblo y ahí donde a nadie le importaba si era ella la biblia de la moda, había sentido la simplicidad de la vida que era lo que realmente la hacía compleja ante los ojos de quienes querían complicarse; se había sorprendido gratamente cuando un grupo de señoras la había integrado a la kermés y asombrosamente había accedido aunque sus trajes no eran de diseño y estaba claro que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que su ropa prêt-à-porter había pasado de moda dos temporadas atrás.

Compartir el caballo también había sido una experiencia mágica, las manos de Emma la sostenían con fuerza, pero no hasta llegar a forzarla, sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca era reconocer que podían compartir sin retarse, que no estaban para ser mejores o subyugarse, solo para apoyarse con amor, de ese que ni siquiera la tarjeta dorada podría comprar y mucho menos Yves Saint Laurent podría haber diseñado, por más genial que hubiese sido.

Atravesaron la cascada de 'La Peña', un lugar bonito y acogedor que a Regina siempre le había gustado porque tenía la capacidad de apaciguar el volcán violento que en ella amenazaba con hacer erupción a cada rato; allí había dibujado centenas de trajes que con garbo y elegancia habían desfilado por la alfombra roja de miles de entregas de premios y fiestas de la realeza, ahí había aprendido de la amistad junto a Ruby, cuando llena de problemas la había acogido sin importarle que no tenía nada más que su ropa y una caja de colores, juntas habían compartido el año de receso que Regina se había dado cuando, después de dos años de trabajar con Carolina Herrera, se sentía incapaz de trazar líneas para faldas lápiz y, diseñar pantalones pitillo de tejido de tafetán se había convertido en una auténtica tortura.

-Regresaré a casa, pero le prometí a Emma que le mostraría toda la zona, te tocó a ti-, Regina le hizo señas de que no quería hacerlo, -Vamos mamá, tu viviste aquí, lo conoces mejor que yo-, Emma la miró suplicante, -muy bien, pero no nos tardaremos, y por favor ten cuidado-, las luces naturales empezaban a apagarse y aunque el camino era corto y para nada problemático, no podía evitar ser una madre sobre protectora.

Bajaron del caballo y caminaron descalzos sobre la hierba fría. Adoraba el clima del lugar, no hacía calor sofocante y una brisa fresca les atravesaba el cuerpo con cuidado; su mirada era soñadora y había una tranquilidad en su respiración que solo conseguía después de hacer el amor con Emma y sentirse abrazada, protegida por ella.

-¡El agua se ve tan clara!-, eso quizás era lo que más le gustaba de la cascada, el agua cristalina que se podía beber y desaparecía entre sus manos con prisa, -¿me dejas sumergirme?-, la miró con ironía, -¿ahora parezco tu mamá?-, la tomó de las manos, -no es eso, solo que eres una novia un tanto estricta y como dijiste que no podíamos tardarnos, pues por eso pregunto-, eliminó la distancia entre las dos y la beso con pasión, -¿una novia?-, le regaló la cadena de besos que a ella tanto le encantaba, y luego la dejo nadar.

Le gustaba su cuerpo femenino, sin negar que esos brazos musculosos y esa espalda ancha la volvían loca. Como era una presumida de primera, adoraba como se veían sus manos acariciándole la piel de los hombros y como sus uñas dejaban rastros felinos tras hacer el amor, suspiraba cada vez que enredaba los dedos en el cabello de ella y como se reía, cuando le hacía cosquillas e intentaba besarla formando un camino peligroso hasta su feminidad.

-Amor-, llamó Regina al notar que Emma llevaba mucho tiempo sumergida en la cascada, -Emma si es una broma me voy a molestar-, vio que el agua permanecía imperturbable y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, hasta el punto de lanzarse al agua sin perder tiempo, sin importarle siquiera que su ropa podía estropearse y sus zapatos perder la forma.

Nadando desesperada, sintió que las manos de su amante traviesa se cerraban en un abrazo que habría podido prolongar de no haber sido porque Regina la empujo entre molesta y asustada, -¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo?-, tenía los ojos rojos, -amor, era solo una broma-, se defendió Emma tratando de recuperar el aire que por payasa había tenido que contener bajo el agua, -¿una broma?-, replicó posesa obsequiándole con agrado la peor de las miradas, -ya amor, ni que me fuera a morir-, le dio un beso en la mejilla y Regina se aferró sin controlar las lágrimas, -cielo, no llores, estoy bien-, de pronto de la risa paso al llanto y notó como su mujer se tensaba y no paraba de sollozar, -¿Regina?-, se estaba asustando jamás la había visto así.

Tenía la mirada perdida, respiraba inquieta y las lágrimas aumentaban con cada lamento incoherente que lanzaba; Emma, que no sabía qué hacer, intentó llevarla a la orilla de la cascada y sacarla del agua, estaba tiritando y los labios le temblaban de forma extraña; al cabo de un buen rato cuando reparó en la negativa de Regina para evitar ser sacada de su estado, se limitó a abrazarla tratando de trasmitirle la seguridad y el calor que necesitaba, pero parecía no lograr nada.  
-Tú no sabes lo que yo sería capaz de hacer, para mantenerte con vida-, dijo después de un instante en que las lágrimas se apaciguaron, -perdóname, quería hacerte meter-, la rubia estaba tan angustiada que se sentía culpable por el estado de su amante, -no hay nada en el mundo que yo no haga, para que sigas viviendo-, la miró con ojos brillantes, -lo sé-, le acarició el rostro y respondió de inmediato a la petición de Regina por un beso.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-, asintió suavemente, -¿por qué lloraste?-, la mente de la diseñadora se llenó de las imágenes espantosas de la tarde en que Leopold la había tomado, -porque no concibo mi vida sin ti-, Regina la besó entusiasmada, pero temerosa de que los recuerdos se convirtieran en una piedra imposible de quitar del camino.

Continuaron abrazadas hasta que Regina consiguió recuperar el calor en su cuerpo, pero no ansiaba dejar la seguridad que estar sujeta por Emma le proporcionaba. Quería sentirla a su lado, dentro de ella, con ella, más en ese momento en que los recuerdos espantosos se le seguían pasando como película vieja, lista para clavarle el cuchillo mortal a cualquier momento.  
Emma le besó los hombros intentando devolverle la sonrisa que se le había perdido, según la mujer más joven, por su broma, pero que Regina sabía perfectamente que había sucedido, por el terror de perder a su amante, algo que evitaría a como diera lugar.

-Te necesito-, con ojos anegados le repitió que la amaba, mientras la rubia recorría la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta hacerla suspirar, con besos húmedos le tatuaba el alma y, le rogaba por ser bendecida con su permiso para poseerla, ahí en ese lugar que parecía importante para ella, donde la había visto llorar aferrada a sus brazos como nena pequeña y perdida, -hazlo-, sus palabras sonaron como súplica tibia llevada por el viento, como ruego poderoso de una lava ardiente que necesita ser calmada.

….

Entraron tomadas de la mano, pero su lazo se rompió cuando la voz de Kilian suplicó por un vaso de agua y Robin apoyó la petición, sumándole un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, cuyo objetivo sin duda era matarlo.  
Intentaron escabullirse para no responder preguntas comprometedoras, sin embargo Robin notó la presencia de su hija y la llamó, consiguiendo librar a Regina del suplicio de compartir escena con todo menos su familia.

-No sabía que había llovido…-, la afirmación de Henry la heló, -no llovió, tu hermana de chistosa se lanzó a la cascada y…-, el joven la calló con una sonrisa, -creíste que se estaba ahogando y te metiste para salvarla-, completó satisfecha ante su brillantez, -no tenía de otra-, se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso una bata de seda blanca para dormir, -mejor así, me alegra-, lo interrogó incrédula, -de verdad, me alegra que la hayas salvado, digo ese es el motivo de tu sonrisa abierta y ese brillo en tus ojos que poco he visto últimamente-.  
…

…  
Después de poner al día a Ruby con respecto al viaje y la reconciliación, dejó que se instalara en su oficina lista para trabajar, había sido un fin de semana fabuloso y aunque no le agradara, debía volver a su trabajo y ocuparse de mil cosas que durante su ausencia se habían generado. En la puerta se encontró con Emma y tras un beso rápido, se despidieron, doce sesiones de fotos habían sido paralizadas por el fin de semana de ensueño que en brazos de su guapa mujer había disfrutado.

-¿Estás feliz?-, acomodó dos trípodes, -por supuesto-, la curiosidad de Regina le ganó la batalla a las obligaciones y al recato, de ahí que hubiese preferido esperar tras la puerta por Emma y de paso escuchar de qué tanto hablaban, -¿segura?-, la fotógrafa la observó con inquietud, -solo me falta algo para ser completamente feliz-, Ruby intuyó a qué se refería su amiga y suspiró preocupada, -¿te gustaría ser mamá?-, Regina palideció, -¿cómo lo sabes?-, las palabras de Emma coagularon la sangre bajo la piel femenina de Regina, -ahora que he experimentado tanto, ser mamá es algo que me llenaría mucho-, sintió que el piso se le movía bajo los pies y quiso llorar, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por su amor, pero un hijo era algo que no podía darle, no cuando pensaba que su cuerpo ya no funcionaba, que era demasiado mayor para criar un hijo juntas y ser mamá de nuevo estaba a años luz de distancia.  
Se refugió en su oficina y no pudo evitar sentirse perdida, amaba con toda su alma a Emma y por lo mismo no podía negarle el derecho a ser mamá, menos cuando ella se estaba sintiendo tan condenadamente mal.

En la noche después de hacer el amor, Regina no podía sentir la sensación de sosiego que siempre la acompañaba tras compartir un acto tan hermoso con Emma, cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran mojando el pecho firme de la mujer que la sostenía con dulzura, -¿qué sucede?-, guardó silencio y continuó llorando en silencio, -quieres un hijo-, no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando y casi parecía acusación, -no amor, yo-, levantó la cara y la miro con seriedad, -no sabes decir mentiras, escuché cuando lo dijiste-, Emma la abrazó y le rogó que la perdonara, -sería mejor que acabáramos con esto-, la incorporó con fuerza y le espetó que no deseaba tener herederos corriendo por la casa si eso significaba alejarse de ella, sus palabras acompañadas de decenas de palabras amorosas lograron así tranquilizar la atormentada cabeza de Regina.

Desde aquella noche donde aparentemente Regina se había tranquilizado con respecto a la idea de ser madre, habían pasado dos semanas, catorce largos días que habían sido aprovechados por las amantes para darse amor y compartir las pequeñas cosas que hacían grande su relación, todo marchaba bien, Robin casi no paraba en la casa y eso evitaba las discusiones, las mentiras y que todo el tiempo actuaran como un par de enemigas acérrimas listas a destruirse a cualquier oportunidad cuando en realidad eran una pareja amorosa y bien detallista.

En una de esas noches en que un pozo había sido más importante que su familia y el dolor de no tener a su querido hermanito con él fue más fuerte, Emma había llevado a su mujer a cenar y para rematar habían terminado bailando, en un par de sitios que la distinguida mujer nunca había visitado, pero que no los sentía tan extraños o que necesitara disfrazarse para encajar. Lo malo de conocer, de probar otras cosas es que había la ocasión para comparar y siempre que Regina lo hacía, su marido y cualquier otra relación diferente a Emma, salía perdiendo; igual que sucedía cuando no recibía los besos de su amante y se sentía triste, antes no lo había experimentado y es que cuando no se conocen las cosas no se extrañan, pero con la ex novicia la diseñadora había aprendido tanto del amor, que la ausencia le causaba falta inmediata.

Empezaban a anunciar la semana de la moda en New York y por primera vez se presentaría una colección completa de Viktor &amp; Rolf, el par de holandeses que habían dedicado su más reciente obra a Regina, con quien habían trabajado en sus primeros años de lanzamiento como compañía hacia 1993.  
Revisó el calendario para preparar su agenda de trabajo, designó tareas para cada día, y cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada la jornada, volvió a concentrarse en el almanaque diseñado por ella misma, estaban a veintitrés y aún su periodo no llegaba, contó los días desde su última regla y tachó cada evento que podía haber ocasionado esa falta en su sistema que era regular y nunca se atrasaba.

Se imaginó tantas cosas que no sabía cuál era más desalentadora, se puso en pie porque empezaba a sofocarse y tan pronto como lo hizo se mareó, -no por favor-, rogó a alguien en algún lugar, porque aún creía que eso de hablarle a Dios ella lo tenía negado, -va de nuevo-, tomó otro calendario y contó los días, sin contar las veces que había estado con Emma en el viaje, ya que por razones físicas estaba segura no podria faltar su periodo gracias a Emma, su última relación sexual había sido un poco más de un mes, prácticamente lo mismo que tenía de retraso, ¿o no?, revisó la caja de calmantes y durante ese tiempo no los había consumido así que no podía justificar su falta de regla a ese hecho, contó los anticonceptivos y no faltaba ninguno por tomar, por lo menos no en la caja de ese mes.

Tras diez minutos de estar pensando se decidió a encender la computadora y buscar en internet la respuesta a sus síntomas. La mayoría de la información apuntaba a un embarazo, pero repasando la caja de comprimidos para evitarlo, se negaba a creer que esa podía ser la causa de su estado, continuó leyendo y al pasar por un artículo sobre los fallos de la píldora, perdió el color en las mejillas, la ingesta de sedantes y los trastornos estomacales restaban efectividad a la pastilla, los mismos que había consumido y tenido respectivamente, el maldito día en que Leopold la había tomado. Aunque no estaba segura.

-No, no, no, no, no-, su respiración empezó a tornarse agitada, tenía calor y su frente brillaba por el repentino sudor.

Salió corriendo de la oficina y entró a la de Ruby hecha un manojo de nervios, -¿qué pasó?-, preguntó al verla demacrada de repente y con las manos temblando como si estuviera tocando timbal, -tengo un retraso-, soltó angustiada, con la boca seca, sin saber que en la sala adjunta de diseño del estudio de Ruby , Emma la escuchaba, realmente sorprendida -¿ya se lo dijiste a Robin? ¿Y a… Emma?-, negó rompiéndose a llorar, -no es de él, creo-, tanto Ruby como Emma trasformaron su expresión por una triste y sombría. Regina lloró y desesperada se pasó las manos por la cara, -no entiendo-, dijo Ruby. Tampoco lo hacía Emma, quien seguía en pie por gracia del espíritu santo no por decisión propia, -Leopold-, antes de desplomarse Ruby corrió a abrazar a Regina, -Dios del cielo-, la abrazó con fuerza, y las dos que creían que eso era lo peor que podía suceder, no sabían que quien escuchaba esa confesión podía desatar lo más parecido a un tsunami.

Continuará…


End file.
